


Rebellion At Will

by Sweetiedee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Monarch - Freeform, Original Character(s), Some Ancient Customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: When rebels attempt to over-throw the English government The Queen makes a decision to abdicate the throne. With rebel soldiers at the gate the Monarch's new King must make swift strategic choices to protect the House of Evan. He will need to draw strength and wisdom from the love of a great woman to solidify his rule and power. Will he flourish or will he fall?





	1. England's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Post  
> Don't own anything that belongs to someone else

Flash Forward-Belizean Festival to honor Queen Anne II  

   

Being handpicked by the Queen of England to sing and dance at her festival was every Princesses dream. No, scratch that, it was every little girl's dream. So why am I standing here shaking and quivering in fear that I will forget a lyric and or vomit all over my Guntiino? While I was trying to shake out my nerves, I could feel someone's eyes boring into my back. Unable to withstand the burn I turned in that direction, and there Prince Samuel James stood. He was unmistakable everyone knew that face -Royals and civilians alike. My eyes drop down to his feet panning upward slowly taking in every detail of his muscular physique, large hands, plump lips, and blonde hair. Finally, they settle on his emerald green eyes. Just as I was about to speak, I heard the announcer ending his introduction signaling me to the stage to perform my song selection. I turn abruptly whipping my curly locks in the process. 

Puck was positioned at just the right angle to witness the sly yet obvious exchange between Prince Samuel James and Princess Mercedes, and he didn't like it. Privy to the Prince's reputation positioned Puck on edge. He wouldn't allow the young impressionable otherworldly beauty to succumb to Prince Samuel's prowess. Puck was desperate and determined to drive a permanent wedge between the unmistakable fires burning in their eyes. Unable to decipher if the reason for his adamant and affirmative decree stemmed from jealousy, duty to his Job, and or friendship with the beautiful woman, he reasoned his focus on anything else. Focusing too deeply on the answer to that line of questioning would not get him any closer to his desired end, so he decided to train his eye on the gorgeous Princess making her way to the stage. 

Puck rendered his undivided attention to the trembling, nervous Princess as she made her way to the stage, zoning in on the sway of her ample hips, and slight bounce of her perfectly rounded bottom. She had the same effect on him each time he allowed himself to be pulled in by her swarming presence. His hands began to sweat, and little irritating, imaginary butterflies flutter inside his belly, fighting or whatever annoying things they wanted to do. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to admit the truth. Okay, I don't allow myself; these feelings are unintentional and completely inescapable, he thought. He wanted the feelings to go away; he had tried, was trying, and continues to try to get the feelings to vanish, yet they wouldn't. He needed to accept it was a losing battle, doomed to forever remain enchanted by the thought of Princess Mercedes. He had completely forgotten everything around him, including the Prince standing in the corner, and was now completely immersed in the young energetic stunning woman performing.  

   

There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  

   

Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mmmm  

   

Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh  

   

When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, ooo  

   

Sam's eyes followed every step, shake, and shimmy as Princess Mercedes made her way to the stage. He enjoyed the look and feel of her, but nothing could prepare him for hearing her live. He was already aroused by her beauty, and her voice did nothing to stop the uncomfortable feeling stirring inside his body. Sam had heard her sing via video a few times before, but it didn't compare to hearing her now. It seems as if she was more amazing with each lyric she sang.  

Being her guard, Puck heard her on numerous occasions belting out those addictive notes and driving him completely mad. This performance was no different than the others. He was completely captivated by her stage presence.  

   

How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know if he really loves me  

   

They both had the same thought simultaneously. Each of them wanted nothing more than to be the guy she was singing about, and yet neither of them was a viable option at the time. Sam was set to marry the Spanish Princess Santana, and Puck was a member of Princess Mercedes's security detail. Feeling defeated they tried to pull their eyes away from her shapely body, but they each found it a task that neither could accomplish.  

   

I say a prayer with every heartbeat  

   

I fall in love whenever we meet  

   

I'm asking you what you know about these things  

   

How will I know if he's thinking of me  

   

I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  

   

Falling in love is so bittersweet  

   

This love is strong why do I feel weak  

   

Engrossed in the song Mercedes swayed seductively and unintentionally to and from side to side. Unaware of the effect she had on the men entrancingly watching and attentively noting every move she made physically and vocally.  

   

Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now, uh huh  

   

Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love, ooo tell me  

   

Engulfed in the charismatic commanding persona that is Princess Mercedes neither guy knew how or when but only that it was essential to have her all to him. They had no idea how or when it would happen but held out hope that it would one day be true.  

   

How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  

   

How will I know  

   

Mercedes slid the palm of her hands slowly up the side of the microphone and grasped it firmly as she hit the note. She closed her eyes tight wondering if she would ever experience the intense uncertainty of love, and all the emotions she sang about in this song.  

   

How will I know if he really loves me  

   

I say a prayer with every heartbeat  

   

I fall in love whenever we meet  

   

I'm asking you what you know about these things  

   

How will I know if he's thinking of me  

   

I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  

   

Falling in love is so bittersweet  

   

This love is strong why do I feel weak  

   

Believe it or not being a Princess wreaked havoc on her romantic life. The constant guards and fear of angering the Sultan kept many potential dalliances from knocking at the metaphorical door.  

   

If he loves me, if he loves me not  

   

If he loves me ooo, if he loves me not  

   

If he loves me, if he loves me not  

   

Opening her eyes, she skimmed the crowd wondering if the Prince had come out to watch the performance. The crowds were thick all in hopes of getting a better view of Queen Anne II. She knew that he should be in the section with the other royals, yet he was not there. Her mind began to wander back to their brief encounter remembering the connection she felt as they locked eyes for that fleeting moment. They had never been formally introduced, but she knew that would change shortly.  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know  

   

Hey how will I know  

   

How will I know  

   

Knowing he was due to be sitting next to his mother, Sam tried his best to rectify the situation; however, he was glued to the position Mercedes had left him in. He had the perfect view and wasn't about to miss a moment of her performance.  

   

How will I know if he really loves me  

   

I say a prayer with every heartbeat  

   

I fall in love whenever we meet  

   

I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things  

   

How will I know if he's thinking of me  

   

I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  

   

Falling in love is so bittersweet  

   

This love is strong why do I feel weak  

   

He found himself wishing the song could go on forever. A voice so sweet yet strong and wonderful was like a dream that anyone would gladly be committed to for eternity.  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know  

   

How will I know, ooo  

   

How will I know, how will I know, hey how will I know, how will I know  

   

After the song ended Puck and Prince Sam exhaled and shot a glance across the room at each other; not lingering even a second, they swiftly brought their gaze back to Mercedes as her sister Princess Miski joined her on stage for the dance portion. Princess Miski was slightly shorter than Princess Mercedes standing in at 5'0, while Mercedes was 5'3. They both had deep rich chocolate smooth skin that looked as if it would definitely melt in your mouth. Princess Miski's hair consisted of medium-sized spiraled ringlets that cascaded down landing in the middle of her back, while Princess Mercedes had hair with smaller ringlets that were bra strap length. They each had ample hips and butt; however, Princess Mercedes simply had more booty, hips, and larger breasts. While each girl was attractive and beautiful, Princess Mercedes simply stole Sam's breath away.  

   

Their eyes shot up to Princess Mercedes full luscious lips as she began to speak, "In keeping with the celebratory theme, my sister Princess Miski and I will be performing a Somali dance called Niiko. This particular dance is usually apart of weddings and other celebrations because of its fun and carefree dance theme." Princess Miski raised her mic up to her full equally luscious lips and began to speak, "The Sponsors are telling us it is time for a commercial break. All of you viewers at home as well as in the audience will get to see us perform after this short break. Thank you especially to all the viewers at home for tuning in."  

   

Present Time  

   

Hysterical servants scrambled busily about the castle halls in an effort to complete the many tasks set forth by the Queen. Tonight The Queen of England and her most trusted advisers will be having a dinner to give an important announcement to the Royal English family. It had been months since she announced her plan to abdicate the throne to her second born Prince Samuel James. Queen Anne II struggled immensely with her decision to step back and allow her son to fully realize his birthright. She had nagging concerns about his questionable behavior and quick temperament. However with rebels on her coattail time was running out. Queen Anne II weighed her options and came to the conclusion that this was not only the right decision but the only decision. She had consulted her advisers immediately to strategize about how best to present the news, not only to the family but to the world.  

   

Talk of the Queen's demise had begun circulating the gossip chains locally and was quickly gaining attention on a larger scale. Although The Queen had not made any official announcement, there were several rumors as to when and why Queen Anne II had decided to step down allowing Prince Samuel to take over the reins. Only the Queen and her most trusted advisers knew the truth. Opinions were mixed on whether or not Prince Samuel James was ready to take on such an important and demanding role. The concerns varied from his whorish ways right down to his childish fits of rage. No matter the adviser's feelings towards the young prince taking over leadership everyone unanimously agreed it was the only way to solve the growing problem amidst the city. Queen Anne II knew there were rumors of overthrowing the government however she never thought the rebels were actually accumulating supporters, organizing small groups, recruiting and building an army right under her nose. Not knowing who to trust would be her pitfall. She had to keep her secrets closely guarded and well hidden from the threats within as well as the threats outside the castle walls.  

   

Winter had arrived bringing about a hunger and thirst for comfort to Prince Samuel James. There were lines upon lines of young maidens ready and willing to have the opportunity to provide the comfort Prince Samuel James so desperately desired. They all had hopes of becoming the next Queen of England and/or receiving lands and titles. He wondered why they hadn't wised up. He had plenty and none had acquired what they were seeking. He used them frequently and moved on with haste.  

   

Just thinking about the bureaucracy made him wanton for a distraction. He especially needed the escape after his conversation with the Queen earlier today. She had been planning to abdicate the throne for months now and finally decided to clue him in on her secret reason for doing so. Whenever the masses perceived weakness/illness there were bands of vultures ready to take advantage of an opening. Rumors of Queen Anne II sickness spread like weeds having been leaked to the popular press. The Queen's enemies were ready to strike while the iron was hot. A group of the militia had assembled just outside the castle walls and was threatening to attack at any moment. A meeting between The Queen and her Advisers had helped to come to the conclusion that they needed to have a strong healthy leader at the charge in order to garner the support needed to sniff out and devour the treasonous bastard heading the rebellion. Queen Anne reluctantly agreed to turn over the reins to her second born Prince Samuel James.  

   

"I can guarantee she didn't think she would end up with an entitled spoiled man whore brat as the heir first in the line of succession." Sam heard the Queen's adviser Lady Carol Burt describes him as such to another of his mother's advisers. He had been summoned to a meeting with his mother to discuss what he now refers to as his personal hell. I know what they say about me and how they feel, he thought. What he didn't understand is why they chose to put him in charge now. What good would he be? If rebels are coming to take down this house how am I fit to stop them, he thought? Filled with questions and no answers, he reluctantly laid down to meditate on his current situation.  

   

Not only do I have the pleasure of attending a boring dinner tonight, I had the pleasure of a very disturbing meeting, he thought. Apparently, single men were not qualified to run a kingdom; they had to be tied to a single woman and for what? Sam mimicked the Queens tone "I have the pleasure of presenting you with a worthy match for Queen. The Spanish Princess Santana is ready and willing to wed." He shook his head to free the treacherous thoughts from his mind. Am I not free to make my own decisions and to choose my own wife? With that question, his thoughts shifted back to the Princess in question. She is quite beautiful however her sharp tongue had been known to leave many good men weak, battered, and bruised. His face winced in pain at just the thought of having to spend the rest of his life with her. Although the days may prove to be miserable, I would bet the nights would be well worth the sacrifice. With my hands fisted in that long luxurious hair buried deep inside her pounding in and out of her as she screamed, scratched, and writhed about in sheer pleasure until she released continuously and I had my fill, he thought.  

   

Coming out of his lust filled daydream he realized he had a problem that needs to be taken care of. Simply reaching beside the bed for his phone he called the one person he could count on to be discreet, and would not pester him for anything more than he was willing to give. After sending a quick text telling her where to meet, he went to gather the things for their ritual.  

   

He lay out the apple slices and honey next to the tomato slices and salt. Sam knew just how much Lady Jane loved the treat and he wanted her to remain satisfied. Keeping Lady Jane happy was the key to him getting what he wanted; a carefree, casual relationship with plenty of sex without incident or a clingy girl on his arm. Lady Jane arrived in the massive quiet room looking about as if it were the first time she saw it. One would think it a waste to have such a large luxurious quiet room for meditation; especially since only a few people used the room on rare occasion. The color was chosen carefully as not to excite or arouse any reaction from its occupants. The room had been painted glossy beige with sculptures in the four corners, off to the side was a large water fountain, twelve large placemats strategically scattered about, and candles around the entire room. It never ceased to amaze Jane the amount of effort put into making a room relaxing and serene. Would not an empty room suffice? She walked over to a mat and sat with her legs tucked underneath her. After a few moments, Sam walked over then bent to place the tray of snacks in front of her. While kneeled in front of her he gazed into her brown eyes and then slid his gaze down to her plump lips. He drew in his breath wanting to kiss them and yet he knew if he did what would happen. He finally leans forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek and stood abruptly. "Thank you, Jane, for agreeing to this, I know this isn't the most desired position to be in, so I wanted you to know that I appreciate your discretion."  

   

In an effort to preserve the tranquil atmosphere the Queen released the guards that were assigned to the meditation area and ordered all women and children to use the room in pairs. "Sam, you know that I enjoy our time together as well. There is no need for a thank you." Sam smiled at her appreciating her words as well as her beauty. With that, he turned and strolled over to the far corner. Sam peered at his phone to see if he had received any messages. Then turned and watched Jane starting to eat her treats. Quickly he had become transfixed as to how enjoyable it was to observe the sensual way she dipped her apples into the honey leaning forward to catch the dripping sauce on her tongue. While scanning his eyes over her beautiful dark smooth skin and her shapely hips the door swung open a second time effectively breaking his focus. In walked Lady Quinn with her average build, average height, with a gorgeous head of golden locks, and beautiful green eyes. Although average would be the way Sam chose to describe her girl next door presence, she had a kinky side to her and that is what attracted Sam to her.  

   

Flashback  

   

Loud laughter and shuffling were heard as Sam made his way past the meditation area. He stopped and turns around to go investigate the noise. Whoever stood behind those doors was having a wonderful time and the sheer happiness pulled him in. Drawn to the person or persons just ahead Sam's feet carried him away from his current mission and in to meet the exhilarating sounds. Opening the door Sam saw the embodiment of innocence and joy. There she stood commanding the trio made up of Princess Stacy with her ladies Jane and Quinn. Jane was telling a story that had the other two in stitches. "And then the woman asks Will to help her solve the puzzle. She asks, what is a four letter word that rhymes with 'miss'?  Then she went on to bust a rhyme. Miss me miss me now you gotta and then Will says Kiss me. She grabs his face says gladly and kisses him." Her laughter was beautiful, her chocolate smooth skin radiant, and her hair was big and curly. The curls made you want to grab and play in it all day and night. Sam cleared his throat and asked if he could have a moment alone with the Lady Jane. Once alone with Jane, he was able to focus more closely on her dark chocolate brown eyes and full kissable lips. She was quite beautiful, warm and bubbly. "I see you are a fan of the classics. I have enjoyed the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air many of days." Jane gave a shy and timid smile feeling nervous being so close to the Prince.  

   

Lady Jane and Prince Sam spent weeks learning about one another. They met each day following their encounter for a walk in the garden then again for snack and tea time. During those all too brief moments, she would flash the big white seductively beautiful smile which only fed his need to keep her close to him. Pretending to be ever the gentlemen he never pressured the lady for more than she was comfortable with. He was able to steal a few brief kisses and barely there touches. Recalling the vision was easy however the disappointment in finding out he couldn't have what he desired most was devastating. Just after they finished their tea during one of their brief visits Sam suggested a walk to the gazebo. It was a gorgeous late summer afternoon and the breeze blew the leaves slightly. Knowing she had to be back to help Princess Stacy she reluctantly accepted. "We have to be brief. Princess Stacy has a function to attend with the Queen and I have been tasked with getting her ready and present on time. You know how she loves to be fashionably late." Sam chuckled slightly thinking about all the scolding the young Princess had received regarding her tardiness. He smiled at Jane and grabbed her hand leading her in the direction they needed to go. They walked briskly not taken the time to enjoy the beautiful trees, bushes, and flowers displayed on the grounds. Reaching the gazebo Sam wasted no time in telling Jane how he felt. "Jane you are beautiful he said taking her in his arms and rubbing slow circles at the small of her back. I feel a fire burning deep within that needs to be quenched and I want you." Staring into her eyes he went in for the kiss but Jane turned her head tears beginning to fill her eyes.  

   

"I can't, she whispered. If I am not a virgin I won't achieve a good match and my father will kill me – literally kill me. I want you Sam I-I really want you, Sam, she said placing her hand on his chest and then letting them slide down his arms stopping to grasp his hands. I'm sorry if I led you to believe we would have a sexual relationship, but if I give in then I would be signing my death warrant." Sam pulled Jane to the bench sitting them down feeling defeated but not hopeless.  

   

"Lady Jane you have to know that I would never allow your father to kill you. I would protect you from anyone who would do you harm. I have grown quite fond of you in our short time together, and I will not stand by while your father or anyone brought harm to you."  

   

"Protect me how? Sam the only protection for me would be marriage and see as that will never happen I don't know how I would be protected. My father is highborn and he controls me until I am wed and then it's my husband turn to take over those duties."  

   

Sam leaned forward to peck her lips peppering kisses down her neck and onto her belly. He began massaging her hips sliding his hands down her thighs and gliding up her dress. He reached underneath and ripped her panties. Jane gasped in response flooding her thighs and bench with her juices. He swiped his finger across her wet slit which caused her to clam up in fear that he would take things too far.  

   

"Don't worry. I just wanted a taste," Sam said before promptly sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking her essence off. He moaned as he released his clean finger from his mouth. "I guess we're just going to have to find another way to bring pleasure to one another."  

   

"Are you telling me you are not going to have sex?"  

   

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. I have far too great a sexual appetite to forgo sex. However, there is no reason you and I have to stop seeing each other. Like I said I have grown quite fond of you and there are plenty of things we can do that won't get you the axe."  

   

Totally turned on Jane began imagining a few things they could do right then. She leaned in close whispering in his ear, "I enjoy watching." His mouth immediately begun to water as a resilient primal wanting to engulf him. Sam grabbed her and pulled her into their first deep kiss passion ignited by the revelation of her voyeuristic behavior.  

   

End of Flashback  

   

Wasting no time, he made quick strides across the room scooped her up into his long arms and held her close with those huge hands. He spun her around so that he could focus on Lady Jane while he snatched Lady Quinn's dress from her body. She was completely naked underneath per Sam's request. She took a deep breath and waited for his next move. He ran his fingers through her hair moving the strands to one giving her neck a nibble while his eyes remained trained on Jane imagining his hands in her soft springy tresses. He licked the spot he had just nibbled on taking the hand still in Quinn's hair and pushing her head forward signaling her to bend over at the waist. Sam slid his hands down her body landing on her average rear. His gaze had moved down to Jane's breast, and he licked his lips wishing their arrangement allowed for physical contact between the two at this moment. He took his two middle fingers and swiftly pushed them inside of her wetness. She gasped at the shock and then moaned softly. He pumped several times before deciding he'd had enough. He needed his release and Now. He pulled down his pant and boxers in one fell swoop, tore open the condom wrapper, placed it on his hardened instrument, and pushed into her swiftly. She let out a shriek at the sudden stretch and strain her walls felt from his forced entry. His eyes closed enjoying the tight, wet heat that surrounded his throbbing manhood and then flickered open to focus on the beauty just a few feet away from him. Sam didn't waste time pumping into Quinn as fiercely as he had on the first entrance. Quinn hands went out in front of her to grab something but came back with two fists full of air. Taken notice of her wobbly state Sam increased his pressure on both sides of her hips and continued with his eyes concentrated on Jane taking long deep strides into Quinn. "Jane gets on all fours and turns that glorious behind around so that I can get the best view," Sam said. Jane quickly obliged, and Sam, in return, pounded into Quinn relentlessly causing a stream of scream mixed moans to escape her lips. Even fully clothed Jane's booty was rounder, plumper, and more desirable than Quinn's.  

Although he would rather be balls deep inside Jane right now, he couldn't. She had set the rules of their engagement, and he would respect them. Sam wanted more. He wanted her, and yet, he found himself day after day, week after week, succumbing to this agreement; it drove him wild.  

Contrary to the way it may seem Sam wasn't completely selfish. He wanted Quinn to experience satisfaction as well. He slowed his stroke just enough so that she wouldn't go flying across the room while he re-positioned his hands on her small breasts and gave her nipples a firm squeeze. Quinn let out loud moans of appreciation feeling herself nearing the brink of an orgasm. He kept one hand rolling her nipple while the other rubbed down to massage her clit. After a few flicks, her orgasm hit full force causing her to spew her juices all over his lower half. He grabbed her hips fiercely pounding into her tightening walls until he released into the condom.  

Upon his release, he abruptly pulled out walking over to the portable water basin, rolled off the condom, and began to wash with soap. Lady Quinn and Lady Jane looked on as Sam cleaned himself. As he was finishing up, Jane walked over helping him remove his shirt. Lifting his arm, he dropped the washcloth and turned around slowly. Once the shirt was off she placed a soft sensual kiss on his lips. Gazing into her eyes, he kissed her again with added pressure and more passion, each of them moaning as they embraced one another.  

Sam bent down grabbing the hem of Jane's dress and in one fluid motion pulled the dress up and off of her body exposing her naked flesh. Licking the drool from his lips his hands went between her thighs confirming that she was moist and ready for him. They each lay on their sides opposite each other so that they had easy access to their feast. Sam was the first to strike spreading her legs further apart at the thighs and diving in with a lick from her clit to her honey pot. Jane stroked Sam's stick firmly up and down then licked the head moaning causing his hips to buck. Sucking him into her mouth she drew him to the back of her throat to get the saliva flowing around the head sliding down his shaft pooling around his pelvis. He grabbed her thighs and rolled swiftly onto his back. Her head bobbed on his dick sliding deeper into her throat. He screamed out in pleasure while Jane tried to recover from her momentary loss of oxygen. He sucked her swollen nub then stuck his tongue inside her lapping her tightening walls. Feeling the trimmers of her pending orgasm, she bucks her hips riding his tongue causing her juices to run down his chin. Lit completely on fire by Jane's explosion and firm stroke sent Sam over the edge.  

   

Managing to open his eyes was a feat in and of itself. The incessant buzzing from his phone distressed his contented mood from earlier that day. He swiped his finger across the screen disarming the nuisance only to lie back down. Sam decided to leave his bed reluctantly sitting up and heading to the shower. Even though he was fatigued he walked head held high with a smile on his face images of Lady Jane flickering through his mind bringing him back to the moment they shared together. Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding he made the short distance to the shower and turned it on. He quickly removed his shirt, pant, boxers, and socks stepping into the hot water beating down on his worn body. Having tamed the beast for the moment his mind wandered back to the rebellion trying to compile a list of possible offenders. Sam cut the water off jumped out the tub grabbing his towel to dry himself. He quickly dressed needing to see her immediately.  

   

Making haste, he arrived at the dining hall slowing his pace as the doors appeared before him. He took a deep breath before twisting the handle down then pulling on the lever opening the door. The room was massive with a long table that seated 100. The staff worked tirelessly setting the table while the Queen micromanaged every step they made. Hastily bowing to the Queen, he rushed to give her the news. "We need to call your cousin he has a contact who is deeply rooted in the city and will know exactly who is behind this rebellion. I will call Prince B…" the door swung open before he could finish. The servant bowed before the Queen announcing Prince Blaine House of Anderson had arrived at court.  

   

Sam was shocked to see his cousin Prince Blaine enter through the doors. "Cousin," he yelled excitedly as he threw his arms around Sam. "It has been quite a time lapse since you last graced me with your presence. Have you been behaving?"  

   

"About as much as you have been I assure you," Sam replied.  

   

"And you!" He bowed to the Queen. "Your Majesty you look younger each time I lay eyes on you. How is it possible?" Taking her hand, he pulled it to his lips planting an affectionate kiss upon it.  

   

"I was just about to inform Prince Samuel of your attendance at dinner tonight." She turned to the Prince, "you were just about to tell me something?"  

   

"I-I well I was just about to. Never mind it doesn't matter now. I need to catch up with the Royal pain over here," Prince Sam said pointing towards Prince Blaine.  

   

"Where are Prince Stevie and Princess Stacy?"  

   

"They should be here shortly and will be delighted to visit with their favorite cousin. Now, chat awhile until dinner is served."  

   

One after the other the remaining family members with the Queens advisers showed to the dinner. They all sat to enjoy several course meals complete with soup, bread, several veggies, grilled Salmon, season fruit, and a delectable bread and butter pudding. Princess Stacey expressed her desire to learn piano after having quit her lessons years ago. While Stevie was talking about his humanitarian efforts to help struggling villages in Rwanda build upon their resources. Queen Anne II cleared her throat effectively ending the chatter.  

   

"My dear children it has been a considerable amount of time since our last family dinner. We have called you here to inform you of a few changes that have been made here at court. First, let's all raise a glass to your brother Prince Samuel. He has been promised to marry the Spanish Princess Santana in the spring." The table erupted with clapping and congratulations to the young Prince. Sam's face remained stoic hiding his rage fueled by the Queen dropping this sudden news on him. She had deceived him conveniently leaving the significant detail out in their meeting. "Also, your cousin Prince Blaine will be remaining here in court until such time has passed." Another round of applause went around the table and Prince Blaine stood up bowing in thanks to his family. "And finally, we have far more wretched news, which I will allow Lady Carol Burt to brief you on the troubling times we have found ourselves in. We will adjourn and resume in the sitting room for tea and this rather distasteful announcement."  

   

Having decided he had enough surprises for the night Prince Sam retired to his room disregarding his reservations of offending the Queen as well as his family members. 


	2. Somalia's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpse into Princess Mercedes life in Somalia

Flash Forward

Princess Miski and Princess Mercedes were positioned center stage when the drums began. Mercedes looked to her right at Miski. They made eye contact signaling that they were ready to begin. Their arms swayed softly from high to low as they turned sideways to the crowd facing each other. Sam walked unconsciously closer to the stage with Puck matching his exact actions. The buildup incorporated in this dance excited Sam as he had never witnessed it before. He eagerly watched on as the dance progressed intrigued by the boldness of the movements. Puck on the other hand had witnessed this dance on many occasions yet knowing what to expect did nothing to diminish his excitement. The music filled them with passion that radiated throughout their bodies as the movements became grander. The two were synchronized as they rolled their bodies in a fast pace circular motion with painstaking precision.

Prince Sam's entire body including his eyes were fastened in tune and keenly trained on Princess Mercedes studying ever motion she made closely committing it to memory. As her body snaked and slivered about he was not surprised by his body's reaction even though he tried to ignore the effect she had on him. He was so captivated by her performance his brain wouldn't allow him to blink for fear that he would miss something crucial. Her next movement caused his mouth to fall open as he began to salivate panting like a dog. The view of the front of her was glorious complete with bouncing breast and shaking hips however he needed a glimpse of that perfect backside to complete his fantasy. The seed was long planted in his subconscious and now it had succeeded to his conscious mind. His inner voice chanted Switch positions, switch positions switch positions like a mantra growing increasingly louder and becoming more rambunctious as the time passed.

Puck was glued to his spot sweltering in a state of arousal. He could not remove his eyes from Princess Mercedes and this performance. Even though he had seen countless times he couldn't help but feel as if she was giving something extra in this particular dance. He considered both Princesses to be beautiful however Princess Mercedes looked delicious as she bounced, swayed, and shook on that stage. If it were within his power he would have taken her off that stage back home and made mad passionate love to her. While he knew that was not happening anytime soon, he did feel as though they had started to cultivate a relationship and felt they shared a strong connection. After their recent time spent together a relationship is what he desired most; even though he knew it was foolish thinking he wanted her to return the feelings that he had developed throughout the time he has worked for her. He had grown to love her deeply beyond a sexual need to possess her voluptuous desirable exterior; he loved the mind that accompanied everything that she embodied. With that being said he still could not stop his manhood from rising hardening expressing his desire to explore her body sexually.

Prince Sam clapped his hands together in a thankful pose because as God heard his prays he rained down his blessings swiftly and accordingly. He had wished, hoped, and even prayed that she would turn that curvaceous body around and it looked like he was getting his wish. The Princesses clasped hands spinning each other around as the beat sped up. Dropping hands they removed their scarves from around their necks. One Princess had a red scarf and the other purple. They placed them across their round bottoms and tied them in the front; their hips begun to shake vigorously and rhythmically bouncing their butts up, down, and around in a continuous fluid motion.

All throughout their performance Princess Mercedes felt the energy and the glare from the crowd however she felt as though one presence had connected with her. The Princess felt the pull of strong desire emanating from the responsible party. She was so wrapped up in the feeling her movements became involuntary, forceful, and increasingly sharp. She began to thrust harder and faster losing herself to the emotions. She was compelled to make some last minute alterations to their staging even though Princess Miski and Princess Mercedes had practiced their blocking repeatedly over the last couple of days. An impetuous power overtook her and she reached out her hands to Princess Miski signaling her to latch on. Princess Mercedes spun them effectively leading the duo into the desired placement; having had much experience dancing frequently with her sister Miski seamlessly followed her lead. Once in position Mercedes removed her purple scarf tying it around her bottom. As her hips rocked she felt the burn of what she assumed was Prince Sam's stare intensifying. She guessed it had to be the Prince because she had felt the same intensity in that brief moment with him before she hit the stage. She would have bet money that she heard a loud grunt as they began their winding decent popping their hips continuously with their bottoms mere inches from touching the stage floor. The Princesses stayed low swiftly repetitively shaking their hips while popping their butts; finally winding their way up the princesses ended the dance with three vigorous sharp shakes of their hips. The crowd erupted into applause and the men and women screamed in appreciation of a performance well done. As they made their way to opposite ends of the stage the crowd chanted "More, More, More!"

Sam's eyes unnaturally widened and his penis begun leaking pre-cum; he fell slightly forward almost tipping to the ground awakening him from his stupor. He would not dream of taking his eyes off her and this performance not even to look around to see if anyone witnessed his embarrassing display. If their eyes were not trained on this performance then he knew something was wrong with them and not him. Grunting he thought maybe she was trying to kill him because her next move brought him to his knees. He had never been affected by any woman to this magnitude. Not even the women he had previously deemed the most beautifully skilled in bed could hold a candle to his body's response to Princess Mercedes. He could feel himself losing control. He tried to compose himself and gain some of his cool points back however he could not take his thoughts or his eyes off the Princess. His eyes burned and stung as he tried to close them but his brain was actively fighting the action. He needed to turn away do something to stop the progression however his body betrayed him. As he tremor struggling to force his brain to tell his body what to do he lost the battle inadvertently shooting his load into his boxers.

Present Time

Princess Mercedes eyes popped open as the plane completed its rocky landing. She looked around sitting up straight not sure if she was still dreaming. Once she realized there was no eminent danger, she let out a deep calming breath, and relaxed against the plush seats on the Royal private plane. The Princess hated to fly, but her father asked her to accompany him on a trip to China. It was there, they met with the Emperor Manchu of the Chang dynasty. While spying she learned that there had been some disagreement over trade relations. The Somalis refused some of the goods turning them around at the port. The Emperor was offended by this and issued a ban on imports to China from Somalia. China and Somalia have been trade partners going back centuries, so the feud came as a shock to the world with interest in the region. The Sultan's advisers ask if he would consider meeting with the Emperor seeing as China was its biggest trade partner, and a long-lasting feud could tank the volatile economy. Seeing as they had just ended a war The Sultan agreed that, for the sake of their GDP, he would try to negotiate an agreement with China. After weeks of trying to contact the Emperor, he finally sent word inviting the Sultan and his family to China for a visit. The Emperor did this in hopes of smoothing things over.

Getting back home to Mogadischu, Somalia was exciting because it meant that she would get to make up loss time with some of her favorite people. Make no mistake; I really enjoyed my time in Somalia, she thought. Spending time with the Imperial heirs was exciting and constantly surprising. They occupied their days with all sorts of activities, while still getting to know each other. Their last conversation sparked concerns she didn't want to deal with immediately, so she was happy they were heading out.

The plane didn't foster an environment for the best sleep; however, the nap came in handy. They arrived just in time to make it to her class at Write the Vision school for girls.

Mogadishu was a large city that was mostly racked with poverty and extreme suffering. She convinced the Sultan, to allow her, to start a school in the most impoverished area of the city. She wanted to help build the city one community at a time. Through this venture she has been able to provide food and other essentials to the students lucky enough to gain access. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to convince him to fund a larger facility; this ensured a long wait list for girls trying to gain an education. It always hurt when they had to refuse the students for lack of available seating and/or resources. Guilt would set in whenever she thought on the abundance of wealth her family possessed.

When she awoke from her deep thought, she saw puck staring intensely at her. Not knowing what he was thinking or how to respond, she simply smiled brightly at him, and then focused her attention to father.

The Sultan was well aware of the crush Puck had on the Princess. He knew, all too well, when it happened. He recalled the day Puck started to see her as a woman instead of the young girl running around causing a ruckus. One day, out of the blue sky, he just had a lust in his eyes. Now, the Sultan wasn't ignorant, he knew that Puck had gradually come to admire Princess Mercedes; however, it had intensified in the recent months. The unmistakable fire in his eyes burned brighter each day. He allowed him to continue his position as guard to the Princess believing his infatuation to be of benefit. There would be no hesitation to give his life for her if the need should arise. However, he kept a close eye on Princess Mercedes and Puck's interactions. He had to be certain Puck didn't have any ideas regarding a sexual relationship with her.

Seeing the love-struck look on Puck's face as he stared longingly at Princess Mercedes was entertaining to the Sultan. He chuckled shaking his head before he spoke. "Anwar, take Puck with you to Write the Vision as protection for my beautiful little princess." He turned to Puck saying, "Be sure to keep her close." He knew Princess Mercedes was fond of Puck, considering him to be a friend and confidant, which made her more likely to let him guard her closely.

The Sultan feared that the Princess would be taken and held for ransom by some thugs looking for a quick payout. While Princess Mercedes understood the looming dangers of traveling outside the castle walls, she wanted to be free to come and go as she pleased. Gowani usually accompanied Anwar whenever they went out with Princess Mercedes to the school, so he sent him along in a separate car as added protection. The Sultan also had several soldiers in armed cars following close by. He knew his little Princess Mercedes liked the idea of being free to travel, however, she must comprehend the dangers out there, and how the desperation of the people posed a real threat to her life.

Now that was not to say she wasn't popular among the masses; she was beloved by the people. They secretly and some openly preferred her rule as opposed to her sister Princess Miski. They wanted Princess Mercedes as the next Sultana even though Princess Miski was next in the line of succession. Princess Mercedes was kind, gentle and loving, but she also had a stern no nonsense about her. She no sooner kicks you in the balls for any disrespect, then turns around and gives you the food from her plate. Her desire was to see Somalia become a land of abundance, filled with wealth for all; no child hungry, unclothed, everyone citizen sheltered, and all to have access to proper medical care.

Although he would never admit it, he knew that Princess Mercedes was the better choice for ruler as well. He loved Princess Miski, and would protect her; however, her focus was a little too centered on self. None of this made his decision any easier. He wanted all the things Princess Mercedes desired. However, he had grown more cynical as the years of his rule continued to pass by. In a perfect world the Sultan was supposed to solve all these issues and make everything alright. He tried and failed continuously, yet he knew he had to try again. Mercedes expected nothing less.

His main focus right now was to ensure her safety; she refused to pass off the duties of teaching this class to someone else. It was his job to make sure she returned to the Castle safely each time she left home, and while she may feel like her freedom was limited, this was the way it had to be. Before long he felt the car jerk to a stop signaling their arrival to the school. Anwar opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle allowing The Sultan to exit then he reached in to help Princess Mercedes out of the truck. She hugged her dad and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "I will be straight home after my lesson; try not to worry too much," Mercedes said. Then she turned walking towards the doors of the school building.

Write the Vision was housed in a one level four room house. It was dimly lit with enough space to densely pack fifteen desks with one large table at the front of the class. Behind the table was a big black board, and off to the side was a dry erase board. The building had a restroom, kitchen, and a storage area; it sometimes doubled as a sleeping room for those who were unfortunate enough to lose their home. These meager accommodations were all that some of the students had, and Princess Mercedes was proud of the work she was doing, as well as the lives she was able to touch.

Puck held the door open allowing Princess Mercedes entrance to the school. She smiled and thanked him for his gentlemanly conduct. Once inside the building, Princess Mercedes was greeted with loud cheers, and a swarm of young girls running to embrace her. They had missed her immensely in her absence from Somalia, as well as at the school. The faces were so brightly filled with joy. It brought her indescribable happiness; however, Princess Mercedes could not help noticing one bright face was not in the bunch. Her eyes darted around the room looking for that missing face. When her eyes landed on her she instantly knew something bad had happened. Nadifa was somber looking heavily burdened. Princess Mercedes was instantly concerned needing to know what the issue was. She found herself tuning away from the group of girls vying for her attention, and focused solely on the one girl who was actively trying to avoid her. She walked swiftly ignoring the shouts from the other students as she by passed Puck and Anwar bringing in the meals and activities for today; she continued her pace until she met face to face with the young girl. "Hello Nadifa how are you? Why are you over here alone?" she said immediately upon reaching the young girl. Not speaking a word Nadifa burst into tears.

Nadifa was standing off to the side, not engaging with the group, when Princess Mercedes entered the room. Nadifa noticed Princess Mercedes searching eagerly with her eyes for her in the small crowd of girls. She was usually the girl front and center telling jokes that made the Princess laugh. However, today she didn't feel up to being the life of the party. She needed to be alone to think about her current situation. Although thinking would not help or change a thing, it would allow her to accept the inevitable changes that were occurring in her life. She saw the Princess when she spotted her standing in the far corner over by the entrance that led to the kitchen. A look of worry spread across her face, and she untangled herself from the web of girls, so that she could come see about her. When she reached her and asked what she was doing alone, she was overcome with emotion. Crying she reached out to the Princess quickly being pulled her into an embrace.

Nadifa is what many would consider quite beautiful. She had smooth bronzed skin, hazel eyes, a petite curvy body, and long wavy hair. So, when she stopped crying long enough to make her statement Princess Mercedes was not surprised. She tried to compose herself, so that she could share with Princess Mercedes. "I am leaving school. I will soon be trading in my books for a Jilbab." Mercedes gasped pausing for a short length of time before she spoke again. Mercedes plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Well, congratulations. How long do you have before the wedding?"

"Two Weeks," was her brief response.

"Have you met him or his family? Is he a nice person?" Princess Mercedes asked.

"I have only seen him once. He lives in Beledweyne and works as a police officer. He has given my family 630,000 Somali shillings as dowry. That is equivalent to $1000.00 American dollars. This would pay my parents rent for 4 years. They simply could not say no." Mercedes shock wore off quickly because she was used to these things happening to young girls often. However, Nadifa was adamant about finishing school and up until now her parents supported her efforts. She had been asked to be married twice before and her parents did not force her. She had plans of finishing her education and having a career that would provide for her as well as her family.

"I wanted to become a doctor help people and make shillings for my family. Now I have to marry him and become his breeder. I asked my mom to not force me. We have been receiving help from you and her response was simply the help won't last forever. I pleaded and begged reminding her that I am 15 years old. She says most girls are raising a family by then I should consider myself lucky having been spared the suffering of being married off as young as age nine. She said that I was selfish and only thinking of my own satisfaction. I just have to look at the fact that at the very least I won't have to worry about going hungry and my children will be well taken care of. I don't know how to feel. I am trying to focus on the positive things. He was at least nice enough to give me a chance to say goodbye to you. After we're married I'll ask if I will be able to continue my education. My father asked me not to make any trouble before we are joined for fear that he will change his mind about the wedding not wanting to deal with the headache."

Princess Mercedes took a deep breath ignoring the voice in her head telling her to interfere in this matter. Instead she decided to take the opportunity to congratulate her once again. After listening to the heart breaking news she didn't have the energy to argue with anyone. She was already feeling the hurt associated with not being able to see her most promising student fulfill her goals and become what she desired. She continued telling her that she had to make the best of her situation and that she could always keep in contact with her assuming her husband allowed her to do so. The Princess wanted Nadifa to know that she would not abandon her even though she wouldn't see her as often or possible ever again she still loved her same as always. She also added that if he turned out to not be a nice person then she needed to contact the Princess immediately and she would help get her away from him no matter what it took.

The news placed a damper on Princess Mercedes spirits and she decided instead of a lesson they would eat and let each girl share the things that happened in their life while she was away. She tried desperately to stay focused on what the girls were saying however she couldn't get the conversation she had just finished with Nadifa out of her head. She knew there was no way to stop what was to transpire however it didn't stop her from imaging ways in which things could be different. She remained deep in thought even after they were gathering their things to head back home.

Just beyond the clearing a mixture of Cadelabra and Acacia Thorntrees lined the edge of the castle. There in lay a special place for her to shed the persona Princess Mercedes, second born daughter to the Sultan of Somalia. She has been sneaking off to this spot for almost a decade. When she turned seven she ordered her guard Anwar to build her a secret fortress beyond the clearing. It was a place for her to go and think. At first he laughed questioning what a seven year old girl needed to run off to think about. After some pestering and then a stern speech he reluctantly agreed to help. Anwar also argued that he would have to let the Sultan know about her fortress; however, when she began to tear up he agreed it could be their little secret. The following day they went out past the trees in search of the perfect space to build her cavern of solitude.

She would escape her guards and head out at sun-down for a moment of solace amidst the chaos surrounding being a member of the royal family. Upon arriving inside the man made cave she slowed my jog to a walk. Looking down at my multicolored guntiino she lifted the hem, spun around in a circle, and landed in a patch of fake grass. She never stopped thinking about her conversation with Nadifa. Even though, her Sister, Princess Miski was set to inherit the coveted Kingdom, the people longed for her to rule. She is beloved by the people and the favorite of the Sultan these things she knew. She wasn't thinking of this to be boastful or proud, but to simply say it would seem that she would hold a multitude of power, and yet she found herself still unable to effect the change she wanted for the country. I couldn't stop one young girl from being forced to marry a man she knew nothing about, and I couldn't keep the entire city from starving crying themselves to sleep at night, she thought. Feeling even more depressed than when she started, and knowing that she didn't have much time before, her favorite guard, Puck came to drag her back inside the massive useless castle she let out a deep long sigh, closed her eyes, and begun to replay the events from her time spent in China with the Imperial Heirs.

Flashback

After the plane landed we were escorted to a line of vehicles and put in the middle car. The Emperor sent several guards to accompany us on the trip including his nephew Huizhong. As we traveled about The Forbidden City I was able to look around viewing the foreign land filled with beautiful trees. The houses looked like massive multilayered elaborate huts. The statues were well crafted pieces of artwork. It was a sight to behold. As soon as the car stopped we were ushered out and into the Imperial Palace. Once inside we were escorted through what seemed like a never ending hallway leading to an entrance that opened up to a massive sitting room. The Emperor stood receiving us as his honored guests. Meeting the Emperor was great but the unexpected exciting part was meeting the Imperial heirs Michael and Tina. Michael or Mike as he told me to call him was the more memorable of the two. He was tall with olive skin jet black straight hair and a well-toned body. I was immediately attracted to him when smiled at me. After giving the standard greeting to each other he lead me off to do some activities while the adults stayed behind to discuss other matters.

As soon as they made it into the recreational area Mike began to shower Princess Mercedes with compliments. He told her she was beautiful and how lovely her eyes were. He revealed that he had never seen such a rare beauty like hers before. The Princess blushed at his compliments and thanked him for his kindness. They were waiting on his sister to arrive so they could begin their lesson in how to make ceramics. This lesson was solely for Princess Mercedes benefit as Mike and Tina had learned these skills as small children. It was one of the many activities the pair had planned to occupy the time Princess Mercedes would be in there home.

Now, when father tasked me with entertaining the Sultans daughter I'll admit I was taken aback as I figured Tina would be better suited to handle such a task. I was reluctant but when I walked into the room and saw her standing there it was as if the heavens opened up and a light shown down on her. Her skin glowed under that light. I imagined what it would be like to have her all to myself and I regretted asking Tina to take over my duties of entertaining the exquisite woman before me. I'm sure I can find a way to lure Tina away so that I can have her all to myself.

They were waiting about five minutes when Tina walked in and interrupted Mike flirting with the Princess. She noticed his genuine attraction to her immediately and wondered if she needed to get in between them or if she should just leave it alone because a relationship between them would be a nonstarter for both kingdoms. She decided she would watch closely but let them hang themselves with their own ropes so to speak. It would be far greater reward watching him fall madly in love and the relationship being ripped from his grubby little hands. After being introduced to Princess Mercedes she quickly picked up on her giving nature and kind spirit. She sort of felt sorry for her because she had a feeling she was intrigued by her brother's charm. When Mike suggested that they take the lesson alone she gladly agreed to go elsewhere because for her plan to work they needed time alone to get more acquainted with one another.

As the days went by the Kings remained in talks and negotiation while the young couple grew closer. That particular morning he showed up to her room with a bouquet of Hydrangeas, Orchids and Peonies. After a few taps Princess Mercedes opened the door wearing a red, purple, and gold dress cinched at the waist as to accentuate her curves. Her hair was in loose curls with the top half tied off in an up down hair style. She had on light natural make up with a bronze tinted lip gloss. He took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly before he began speaking.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said meaning every word. He handed her the flowers saying, "These are for you."

"Thank you the flowers are beautiful," she said in return.

"They pale in comparison to your radiant glow," was his quick response.

She fluttered her eyelashes blushing at his obvious flirting. She smells the flowers and was pleased with the scent of them.

"Do they have meaning?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, they have meaning and I will tell you but only if you are genuinely ready to hear what I have to say." He paused as he waited for her response. Not trusting her voice she nodded in agreement signaling she was ready and willing to listen. "I selected the Hydrangea because I am enlightened by your essence, grateful for your willingness to share and open your heart, and for the love that I feel for you. I chose the Orchids because like you they resemble perfection and abundance. Lastly the Peony was included because like you they are exquisite and a representation of true nobility and beauty."

The explanation weakened her and the vase nearly slipped from her grasp. Mike placed one hand under the bottom of the vase and the other hand on top of hers in an effort to steady her. Once she gained control she stepped back into the room looking for a place to put down the flowers. Deciding to place them on the table near the bed she walked over. Mike stood just outside the door wanting nothing more than to enter the room slam the door and act very ungentlemanly. Trying to defuse the situation going on in his pants he decided to ask if she would join him on a walk about the Castle. She hastily agreed feeling the heat as well. Missing the connection he felt from their brief touch he asked the Princess if she wouldn't mind allowing him the pleasure of holding her hand. She responded by moving closer and joining their hands together. She agreed to a brief walk as she knew her guards and ladies would be looking for her shortly. She didn't alert them that she was awake because she wanted some time to just be but spending it with Mike was even better.

They came upon a room down the long corridor and Mike pulled them in to shield them from prying eyes. He could hear someone approaching and he did not want to gain a chaperone for the two so he decided they would hide away for a bit. After a minute or two they realized, what he presumed were, two guards having a conversation would not leave soon. He decided they should make themselves comfortable. Grabbing Mercedes hand in his, he led her to the plush couch in the center of the room. They sat down in silence Mercedes not sure if she should speak due to the ears close by and Mike simply speechless taking in her beauty. "You are so beautiful. I feel like I have said it a million times and each time it becomes truer." After his comment he went back to his silent intense gaze. He stared into her eyes as if he was seeing into her soul. The intensity in which he stared into her eyes cause heat to ravish her body moistening her panties.

I had never had such a strong reaction to anyone just looking at me. I don't know if it was his words, his sexy body or those eyes but they had my body feeling like I stepped in a sauna. I cursed myself internally having left my massager at home. I squeezed my legs together trying to place some much needed pressure. The thought popped in my head and I almost laughed at the sheer desperation. I was contemplating turning my phone on vibrate and sending a slew of alerts until I could reach my desired end. Just thinking about the possibility of a release caused a moan to escape my lips. The voices in my head silenced as I realized that moan was actually vocalized. My lust laden eyes returned to his and he had a knowing smirk on his face. In an instant he leaps forward kissing me hard and fast. He threw his arms around my waist and pulled my in closer tighter as if he would implode if I wasn't nearer. Throwing caution to the wind he fondled my breast kissing my neck then said exactly what he was thinking. "I love you. I want you to be my wife," he said before crashing his lips onto mine again. When he moved so that he was positioned on top of me the couch shifted making a screeching noise causing the guards to approach the room with suspension. He jumped up giving me a quick once over to ensure I was presentable before walking across the room to try to compose himself anticipating the doors to burst open any moment. When we heard a knock at the door he had a slightly confused look on his face but quickly realized they had to be Mercedes or the Sultan's men as the house guards would have simple entered. Walking over and opening the door he calmly greeted them.

End of Flashback

Puck knew the Princess was upset about whatever she discussed with her student who had been introduced as Nadifa. He didn't know what she told her but she looked as if she wanted to hurt someone very badly. She was zoned out the remainder of her class and opted not to teach today's lesson. She decided that she would have each girl go around the room telling her what she missed while she was away. When everyone was finished she allowed them to pack up the leftovers dividing it based on size of their families. Once everyone had left Puck escorted her to the car opening the door and helping her inside while Anwar locked up the facility. He hated seeing her in such a foul mood because her smile was the thing that kept his heart beating. He tried whispering a joke but received a fake smile in return for his efforts. The journey home did nothing to improve her state. She remained quiet and deep in thought. He desperately wanted to know what the issue was however he didn't want to try to force her to open up because he knew she would just withdraw even more. Once they arrived at the castle Princess Mercedes got out and took off running towards her special place. It was getting late and her ladies Amina and Aziza would be expecting her to get ready for dinner with the family. He wanted to give her as much time as he could before he interrupted her solitude so he took his time unloading her things and taking them to her room. Her ladies were already there waiting to unpack her things. They looked past Puck expecting Princess Mercedes to be there. "She will be up shortly she just needed some fresh air." They nodded in acknowledgement and went back to gathering the materials needed for Princess Mercedes bath. Amina ran the water while Aziza poured in bath salts and dropped in lavender infused fizzy bath bombs. The Lavender scent was strong and the bomb sizzled as it hit the water. Puck knew that time had run out and he needed to go collect the Princess and bring her back inside of the house. He walked slowly down the long winding stairwell until he reached the landing on the main level. He walked out the door across the lawn and past the trees he made sure to make lots of noise so that he wouldn't startle her and once he made it to the entrance of the man made cave he called out to her and asked for permission to come inside.

"Your ladies have drawn your bath and are waiting for you to come now," he said once Princess Mercedes looked in his direction. She looked sadder than when she left the school.

"Why don't you come inside, go take your bath, and I will have your dinner sent to your room." He said realizing she was in no mood to have dinner with the family.

"I would like that," was her response before he helped her up and they walked towards the house in silence.

Once inside Puck did exactly as he said he would. He told the Sultan that Princess Mercedes wasn't feeling well that she thought she may be jet lagged. They were concerned and sent the family physician in to look at her but he came back straight away stating that Princess Mercedes was just tired and needed to catch up on her rest. The family seemed to be pleased with that answer so they had the servant make her a plate of food, fill a thermos with tea and bring it up to her. Puck followed closely behind the servant and when she reached the door he told her to leave the meal with him and he would have one of her ladies take it in once she finished with her bath. The servant obeyed and went back to the kitchen trusting what Puck said. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps and knocked on the door.

Princess Mercedes had just finished applying her whipped Shea butter cream when she heard a knock at her door. She took a long piece of fabric and wrapped it around her walking closer to the door. She expected a servant to be there with her dinner however when she opened the door it was Puck standing there with an uneasy smile on his face and her plate of food in his hand with a thermos in the other. He handed her the plate of food and drink then let his hands fall to his side not knowing what to say or do. The Princess smiled at him finding his bashfulness cute. "Thank you for bringing my dinner and for looking out for me," she said over her shoulder as she walked over to the table and placed the tray down. She walked back over to the entranced and leaned against the door post with her arms folded underneath her breast. Puck involuntarily licked his lips at the sight of her melons pushed up high looking inviting. When he realized he was staring he looked away then back at her beautiful eyes. They talked for a few minutes in the hall then Princess Mercedes invited him in to eat her supper with her. He knew that he should not accept the invitation however he didn't want to end his time with her. Princess Mercedes noticed his hesitation and assured him everything would be fine. He walked in the room unsure of what would happen if they were found. He told himself he would be sure to be brief and as soon as she finished her meal he would go back to his post. He didn't want to offend the Sultan as he knew that he would surely lose his head.

He had never been fully inside the room he was always peering in from across the other side of the threshold. The room was quite large with a four post queen sized bed a large sofa, desk , dressers complete with an en-suite. It was a lovely room however he was uninterested in these things. He quickly lost focus to her moaning at the taste of her first bite of dinner. Her plate was boiled goat, cabbage, azuki beans with butter and sugar, and cornbread. Puck did most of the talking while the Princess ate her meal. Once she finished she began to drink her tea. Seeing an opening Puck decided to ask the question he was dying to ask all evening.

"What did Nadifa say to you to make you so upset?" Immediately feeling guilty he chastised himself. "I apologize, I should not have asked that but I was so concerned for you. You looked heartbroken earlier today."

"Well, Nadifa informed me that she would no longer be attending school due to her parents forcing her to marry some man from Beledweyne and she doesn't want to g-go," she said breaking down. Puck immediately stood pulling Princess Mercedes to her feet and hugged her tightly. She leaned her head against his chest as she let the tears fall. "It is awful that she doesn't get a say in who she marries. When will things change? When will young girls and women have a say in our own affairs?" She asked when she found her voice. Puck didn't know how to respond so he just continued to hold her rubbing her hair softly. When she looked up at him he wiped the tears from her eyes unable to withstand the hurt. They locked eyes and before she knew it she stood on her toes pressing her lips to his.

The Sultan was glad to hear from his servant that Princess Mercedes was feeling better and would be able to join them for breakfast. He had some news he received the previous night and was to share it with her at supper, but she fell ill unable to attend. The Chief wife was summoned by her husband to discuss a party honoring Queen Anne II. "Apparently Queen Anne has decided to Abdicate the throne, and her successor will be none other than Prince (Playboy) Samuel House of Evans," the Sultan said to his wife. Many nations were putting on festivals to celebrate Queen Anne II reign in hopes to gain favor with the Queen as well as cozy up to the next King of England. The Sultan told his wife to gather Miski and Mercedes so that they can begin working on entertainment for the Queen at the Belizean Festival. "The Queen has invited us to the Belizean Festival as her special guests. She has also requested Princess Mercedes bless her with a gift of song and dance. I was honored that our daughter was selected by the Queen so I graciously accepted the invitation."

After waking Princess Mercedes decided to take a stroll through the house hoping to run into my father. He was worried about her and she just wanted him to see that she was alright. After spending time with Puck her mind was off the Nadifa situation for the moment, and onto how she was going to fix this. I knew Puck was attracted to me, but what surprised me was my attraction to him. I should not have kissed him, she thought. However, they had kissed several times. They were almost caught by Anwar making his rounds. He knocked at her door asking if she had seen Puck, who should've been outside her door. She told him she sent him down to the kitchen to get me some warm milk. She could tell that he suspected she was lying, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Once he was out of sight Puck kissed her on the cheek and went out into the hall. About ten minutes later, she heard him and Anwar having a hushed discussion that sounded quite intense. She assumed he was giving him a strong discussion regarding his absence at his post since there was no way he could know what they were actually doing in my room.

She made it to my father's office just in time to hear him announce she was requested to sing for the Queen of England at a festival. Completely caught up in her excitement she didn't notice someone had walked up close to her until he spoke.

"It isn't polite to listen in on a private discussion," he said.

Mercedes spun around quickly knowing who the prowler was. Puck grabs her sides tickling her until she burst out laughing. Startled by the shuffling in the room they briefly froze, and then took off running down the hall like two five years old. Once they made it around the corner Puck grabbed Princess Mercedes hand pulling her close to him. He leans in kissing her softly on the lips while gliding his free over her butt and caressing gently. She let out a moan responding to his touches and kisses. He licked her bottom lip in preparation to deepen the kiss, when they were forced to break apart hearing footsteps nearing down the hall.


	3. Introductions and Secret Meetings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Blaine take an interesting trip outside the castle walls

Flash Forward-Belizean festival cont.

A wet and confused Sam stood dazed contemplating what had transpired. He had not once in his 18 years cum strictly from visual incitements. Even in his younger days while dreaming he would wake up with his hands swaddled around his member. As he stood there dumbfounded he noticed Princess Mercedes making her way back towards the outdoor tent. His face was beet red and he was unsure if he should run and hide. He didn't want her to see the noticeable wet stain forming on his khaki shorts. He looked around the tent searching for something to cover up. One of the tables had Belizean Festival t-shirts so he walked over grabbed one and draped it across his stomach like an apron. He peered over his shoulder estimating the distance so that he could appear nonchalant but what he saw agitated him beyond belief. The guy from the tent who he presumed to be her guard was walking back with Princess Mercedes. Sam was a little confused on two things; the first being the close proximity in which he stood in relation to Princess Mercedes. One would think they had something more going on between them. The second being the man's ethnicity he looked as if he could be of English maybe German decent. He assumed the Princess guards would be Somalis. On closer inspection the six foot golden skin man could be a mixture of some sort. Although it would explain the possessive way in which he interacted with the princess he doubted they were dating. He knew Royal parents didn't really allow dating. Rulers' used royal relationships simply as chess pieces sacrificed at will to whatever alliance was most suitable at the time. He had no doubt in his mind that Somali rulers were the same. He didn't know just how angry he was at the sight of the man's blatant display of affection until he saw the condition of the shirt. He took a deep breath trying to straighten out the mess realizing the shirt was not serving the purpose of concealing his accident. He decided he wouldn't wait for a formal introduction he would simply walk over and introduce himself. He needed to assess the nature of their relationship immediately.

Puck walked out of the tent over to the stage to meet Princess Mercedes. He helped her down the stage steps and stuck close to her needing to feel her near. "That was a great performance-absolutely amazing," he spoke into her ear. "Thank you Puck. It means a lot coming from you," she replied into his ear. They made the short distance across the street to the tent set up for some of the performers to have somewhere to shelter themselves away from the sun brutal rays beating down on them. Puck let out a heavy sigh noticing Prince Sam approaching them. "This Guy," he muttered to himself. Before Mercedes could ask him to repeat what he said, Prince Sam grabbed her attention. "Hello Princess Mercedes I am Samuel James Prince of Wales, he said trying hard to fight the urge to bombard her personal space. Mercedes extended her hand out for him to shake. He gracefully took her hand firmly into his. As soon as their hands connected they felt an energy that was unlike any other surge through them. The feeling nearly overtook those causing Mercedes to pull her hand back. She cleared her throat and smiled fluttering her eyelashes up until they met Sam's fierce gaze. "It is a pleasure to meet you His Highness."

"No, please forget the formalities. Refer to me as Sam," he replied.

Looking on as they flirted with one another caused a wave of sickness to wash over Puck. He gagged at the star struck look in their eyes as they stared longingly at one another. Puck felt his pressure building; he needed to do something before his head exploded. Not knowing how long they would be stuck in that haze not noticing anyone around them he decided to interrupt their love-fest. He cleared his throat and said, "Pardon my interruption but you have an introduction with the Queen in five minutes."

Sam cut his eyes at Puck and continued talking with Mercedes as if he had never spoken. "How long are you staying in Belize because I would love for us to hang out? I don't have many friends and you seem like you're someone I would like to be friends with."

"We're flying out at weeks end. We can hang out before I leave if you don't mind my ladies and guards tagging along."

"Great! Can I have your phone number so I can call you with the details?" Sam asked.

"Sure," she replied giving him her number.

Puck continued to watch closely not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Their last conversation on their relationship didn't leave him hopeful but she flat out was flirting with this guy in front of him with no regard to his feeling. Of course he was angry without a doubt. He was angry with himself for not being able to control his feelings for her. He still wanted her even though she made it clear that it could not be. Building a wall to block out Mercedes was the only way he could survive however he didn't believe he had the strength or the will. Doing nothing was not an option so he had to try. Problem was Mercedes was simply too beautiful, too wonder, he personally much too amazing; he would have to fight with every fiber of his being. Although he knew he couldn't have her, he still did not want her with Prince Ladies' man over here. If he could keep her away from him for the remainder of their trip, then she would be a safe distance away from the Prince.

After they exchanged numbers Sam offered to escort Princess Mercedes to see Her Majesty so that he could introduce her and she gladly accepted.

Present time

Sam could not believe how quickly time had passed. It seems as if it was just yesterday that the Queen had summoned the family to dinner with her advisers. It was at that dinner that he learned he was to be wed in a few short months to the Spanish Princess Santana. He was no closer to being pleased with the news as he was a couple of weeks ago when she announced it. However he was excited for the upcoming Belizean Festival. Normally he wouldn't be in such a rush to attend an event centered on the royal family but his mother had asked Princess Mercedes to sing at the event. While he had never heard her in person he did see footage of her singing for the President of the United States. It was then that he fell in love with her astonishing voice; it didn't hurt that she was absolutely freaking gorgeous. On his way down to breakfast he was already planning their week extravaganza in his head. The Kitchen servants had prepared the Prince's breakfast of eggs benedict, sausage, beans, and whole grain toast. He kept a mental running tally of how many days until he was to meet Princess Mercedes. When he saw the dining room was empty he shot a confused glance at his Omega timepiece wondering where the remaining family members were.

The Queen was in her office listening to her adviser Lady Carol go on about the counsels plan of dealing with these bandits, while she thought of flower arrangements for Prince Sam and Princess Santana's wedding. Although she would not be expected to help with such a mundane task she enjoyed the calmness it brought during these troubling times. She had not gotten to fuse over anything in regards to her wedding not that she cared it was decades ago. A knock at that door interrupted her peaceful resolve forcing her to be present for the looming conversation regarding the petty criminals seeking to destroy what she had sacrificed her entire life to build. No, they would get away with it. She would stop them if it was the last thing she did. After Lady Carol announced Prince Blaine's presence she took her leave having discussed the Queen's desire for a private meeting with the prince earlier that morning.

"And what does Her Majesty require of thee?" Blaine asked wittingly.

"Blaine cut the crap! You know why you're here. I want you to uncover the identity of the traitor leading the rebels. I do not care what you have to do just get it done. Never forget the sacrifices one makes so that the realm is secure."

Blaine paused as he contemplated the meaning. Her words brought back to mind something his father told him when he was a young child. "If the English crown falls, we all fall," were the precise words his father spoke. At the time Blaine didn't understand what his father meant or how his statement could be true; however now, he knew all too well the meaning. "I will leave no stone unturned in my quest to uncover and apprehend the leader of the rebels as well as his affiliates. Trust, you will have their heads for this," Blaine replied after a lengthy silence. With that statement he turned and left. Blaine headed back to his sleeping quarters so that he can gather a few items before leaving the castle. Upon reaching his room he alerted his guards and staff that he would be leaving the castle for a few hours and that he would not be taking the full staff. He decided that he would take a trusted few including Sir Finnegan, Sir David, and his second Valet (the male version of lady in waiting). After gathering the men and his personal effects he headed back down the hall in pursuit of the main entrance. He hurried down the hall trifling through his contacts to find the number he was looking for when he bumped into Prince Sam. "In a hurry are we?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Cousin! You have to forgive my clumsiness I was rather preoccupied with an urgent matter. I was just on my way out. Please excuse my shortness but I must leave at once."

"Wait where are you headed," Sam asked? "I was hoping we could hang out today. You have been away from the castle far more than you have been inside. I have been trying to catch up with you but your Valet Sebastian said you were on errands for the Queen. Is it about this rebels issue because I really have to say they are sort of ruining my life right now?"

"Not to cut you off but I really have to go. I can explain when I return back to court."

"How about I come with and you can explain on the way?"

"Her Majesty will have my head if I allow you anywhere near this."

"Okay, that just makes me more intrigued. What is going on?"

Feed up with the delay caused by trying to keep Prince Sam in the dark, Blaine decided to confess the truth. "I am on my way to fish out some information regarding the leader of the rebels. Although the place I'm headed is not dangerous, it is not a place where you would want to find the not so future King visiting. If you must come then you need a disguise. Change into some sweats, throw on a baseball cap, and take off that ridiculously expensive watch. Once you finish that meet me out front." Prince Sam agreed to his list of demands and took off to complete his tasks.

After hearing about the changes the Queen set in motion morale in the rebel's camp had begun to drop. Some members were questioning whether or not they should move forward with their plans. The Queen's decision to make a shift in leadership could be viewed from opposite ends. One view was that it made the Queen look weak. Well the Queen could care less about this view considering she already looked weak in the eyes of her enemies and the more depressing view was that it made the realm look stronger having a strong King at the head of English Army.

"Maybe we should quit while we're ahead. I hear Her Majesty has called in reinforcements. She has formed a new alliance with Spain. I hear that the Prince is betrothed to Princess Santana. With a new King at the head this is not looking as promising as it once had."

"Listen you weak imbecile we are all her because we believe. We believe in a new world that is diverse, accepting, and beneficial to all. We can have it all if we stick by our leader. We believe in the message of a brighter tomorrow and we know that we can and will prevail. We do not cower, run, or hide we move forward with the plan. This new King is weaker than his mommy I don't care how many alliances they form once they see that him for the spoiled incompetent loser that he is, he'll lose supporters so fast it'll make your head spin. Once we do this thing you will rue the day you ever doubted our cause. As soon as our leader the chosen one is at the head this nation will thrive becoming the greatest nation there ever was. The people have spoken. They want- no they demand change. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts because I will not allow this cancer to spread effectively killing us from the inside out; not now or ever."

Blaine knew that the information he needed would not simply fall into his lap so he decided to take a little field trip to His Heavenly Cavern. On his way out he ran into Prince Sam who inquired about his trip away from the castle. Blaine decided to ask Sam if he wanted to tag along. They changed into sweat suites and baseball caps in an effort to disguise themselves. "What about the Royal motorcade? Sam asked.

"We're ditching them. Do not worry his royal highness we'll have guards however we need to fly under the radar. We are going somewhere you don't want to be recognized and a huge motorcade will just bring unwanted attention."

"Fine but if Mother asks I am throwing you under the bus," replied Sam.

They stopped in front of a large house with three entryways. Each of the three entrances were carefully marked with a symbol. One door had the symbol for women; the last door had a symbol for men, and the middle door lion jumping out of a broken cage. Blaine led them through the door marked with the symbol for women. Once inside they were met with an average height male with dark brown hair; his name tag had the initials K.H. on it. The guy waited for them to speak staring intensely at Blaine as if he knew him.

"Hello, K.H. is it?" Blaine said clearing his throat afterwards. "I'm here to see Brody is he in?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll get him for you." He said before turning to leave.

K.H. returned quickly and waved Prince Blaine and Prince Sam through a door following them inside. Sam had an inkling of what sort of establishment they were in but once he entered through those closed doors he was sure. As they walked past the rooms there were women in various stages of dress as well as various sexual acts. One room had a full on orgy going on hands and mouths on every body part imaginable. Sam was engrossed in watching a caramel skinned brunette doing a strip tease in a shark tank filled with an array of sex toys. She was now completely naked and backing into a dildo mounted on the wall at just the right height for her slide it right in. He licked his lips and then bit down imagining her backing onto his member. Brody walked up and cleared his throat to break Sam from his fantasy. "How can I help you?" Brody asked Sam. Blaine stepped into view and Brody immediately smiled and greeted him. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you over here you usually use the back door." Blaine cut his eyes sharply in Sam's direction to see if he was paying attention but he had already went back to watching the performance. Brody gestured to K.H. to show Sam in to the gallery where he could get a better view of the show while he talked with Blaine. K.H. looked at Blaine then walked over to Sam asking him if he would like to go inside. He accepted the invitation tugging down on his baseball cap before following K.H. into the room.

"Okay Bree is about five minutes from finishing this performance what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Brody asked.

"I know you keep current on what is going on I need to know who is behind this revolt against the crown."

"If I knew anything about it and I am not saying that I do, how would it benefit me?"

"Look, don't I always look out for you? How many times have I stopped you from getting shut down?"

"Don't pretend that you helping to keep this place open is for me. We all know who you were looking out for," Brody said gesturing with his eyes towards the door K.H. and Sam had recently walked through.

After a brief pause he said, "I'll keep a look out, if I hear anything you'll be the first call I make. Now, I have to go clear out this crowd get set up for the next show. I hear you're in town for a while, I guess I'll be seeing you more often." With that he walked into the room and waited for the set to finish. When Sam saw Brody come in he decided he would go so that he could find out what information Blaine received.

"What did he say?"

"He said he would look around and get back to me as soon as he heard something. Sam, meet me at the car I forgot to give Brody my new cell number and I want him to be able to reach me immediately." Sam looked at Blaine skeptically but followed what he said walking out to the car and waiting for him to return. While he waited he decided to strike up a conversation with Lady Jane as he hadn't had a meaningful conversation with her in a couple of days. Everyone was so busy preparing for the trip to Belize that they didn't have time to take a pause. Before he knew it he and Jane had chatted for 40 minutes and Blaine still hadn't come out of the house. He ended his conversation with Jane so that he could check how long he would be. Just as Sam got out of the car Blaine emerged from the building walking swiftly to the car. "Sorry it took so long, I had to wait for him to finish setting up the next set and then he started telling me about an event they were having before long so much time passed I rushed out," Blaine explained hurriedly as they got into the car. On the ride back home the cousins caught each other up on what had been missed.


	4. Introductions and Secret Meetings Part 2

At last the day had come for the royal family to head out to the Belizean festival. All the servants were busy readying and loading the vehicles for the drive to the family's private plane. The trip to Belize would take them 12 hours give or take, so Sam brought along some entertainment and games. It had been awhile since him, Stacey, and Stevie had some uninterrupted time together, and he planned on using it wisely. Sam put his sketch book in his carry on along with a few board games. Don't Panic was their favorite game to play as a group. Stevie was so competitive, usually being the first to get frustrated and lash out. Sam was the peace maker of the group, always trying to keep his younger siblings from strangling each other. Soon the bay was loaded and the pilots were readying the aircraft for takeoff.

The Queen took her adviser Lady Carol along with her to her room, so that they could discuss the coming events, while the children and other staff remained in the cabin playing games. Princess Stacey and Prince Stevie were already gearing up for a fight over who would win at Pictionary, as they solicited team mates. Princess Stacey rushed over to Prince Sam asking him to be on her team, knowing that he was the best chance for a shot at victory and bragging rights over Prince Stevie. Prince Sam declined to play deciding he would sit that game out.

"Let me know when Don't Panic starts up. I have to finish something before I get lost in game play," He said. Princess Stacey rushed off so that she could snag what was left of the good players. Ever since he had re-watched the clips of Princess Mercedes, he had been sketching his favorite angles of her. He whipped out his sketchpad moving to a quiet section away from the crowd and began to draw. Before long several hours had gone by while Sam was diligently working on perfecting his sketches.

Lady Jane plopped down beside him breaking his trance. "What ya doing?" she sang. Sam didn't answer the question, as she could clearly see his sketchpad along with his graphite stick in his hands. He closed the book putting his utensils away before turning and looking into her pretty brown eyes. Realizing she felt ignored, he decided to give her some attention. The chaos of preparing for the trip, tracking down rebels, and dealing with the Queen didn't leave him with much free time. Jane's restriction on penetration presented somewhat of a hassle. He just didn't have the time to put in work with planning and scheduling Lady Quinn into this thing; so he had been engaging in some quick screws with a few of the women at court.

He pulled her into his lap kissing her passionately as he caressed her hips cupping her butt. His hand slipped under her skirt and between her thighs. He was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing any panties. "Good girl," he whispered into her ear before sliding a finger past her slick folds into her tightening walls. Her head fell back as she let out a moan basking in the pleasure from such a simple act. He began giving long deliberate strokes curving his finger hitting her spot driving her mad. He bit down on her nipple continuing to pump as her hips bucked increasing the pace. By the time he rubbed his thumb in a full circle around her stiff clit, she hit her peak spilling the evidence all over his hand, wrist, and arm. She kissed Prince Sam briefly before lifting off his lap causing his finger to slip out then dropping to her knees unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and then pulling them down along with his boxers. His dick popped from the elastic and bobbed a few times before standing steady at attention. She went between her legs wetting her hand with her juices before wrapping it around his hardness offering long firm strokes. Say what you want but this virgin knew what she was doing, Sam thought; he closed his eyes and laid his head against the headrest allowing her to do as she pleased. She used her finger tips to swirl the pre-cum around the tip then pumped her hands a few more times. She licked around the head and sucked him into her hot mouth, as she continued to stroke up and down the shaft. He let out a groan feeling the intensity of her jaws working him over. She worked the tip into her jaw a while before deep-throating him. He let out a squeal curling his toes and gripping the arm rests. Prince Sam's eyes flew open as he heard footsteps approaching. He put one hand on Lady Jane's head signaling her to keep going and used the other to lazily wave off his Valet. The valet understood the gesture and walked back to the group. Lady Jane bobbed her head up and down his length stopping to suck firmly on the head before repeating the motion; on the third cycle Prince Sam released filling her with his creation. After her performance Prince Sam felt like he owed Jane a little more action, but knew they didn't have time seeing as the group was already looking for them. He pulled her back into his lap kissing her neck, telling her that he planned to continue their conversation once they got to the vacation home. They cleaned up and joined the group for some more game play.

The Queen had been held up in her room getting her questions answered and coming up with a plan to eradicate the threats looming over her head. By the time she and Lady Carol looked up the pilot was announcing his readiness to begin the descent onto dry lands. She was content with the strategy they came up with, although she was unsure how they would set it in motion. Prince Blaine had been somewhat useful with him contacted his guy that could get them information; however, he had yet to come forth with anything remotely close to a name of the man they were looking for. The Queen hoped Sam would cooperate and make things easy for her. He simply needed to follow her instructions as she had laid them before him. The fate of the nation was resting on his flimsy shoulders, and she needed him to mature quickly if they were to be victorious and preserve the Monarch.

"Seeing as we are almost to our destination, I am going to gather your things. Would you like me to get you anything?" asked Lady Carol.

"No, I better go out there and see what my children are doing?" the queen replied.

Once the plane landed, the Royal family and crew were all escorted out and taken to the vacation home. Upon arrival, the staff unpacked their possessions, while the royal family had super. After super, Princes Sam and Stevie decided to play a game of basketball on the indoor court, while Princess Stacey went through a workout session with her dance instructor. They finished their game deciding to hit the shower and get some shopping done. It was tradition to give and receive gifts from their guests. Prince Sam wanted to find something that would fit Princess Mercedes's personality, so he started searching the internet for any information that would help. His search revealed very little into her likes and dislike, however Prince Sam noticed the Princess wearing bold large statement pieces in most of her pictures. The knowledge prompted him to look up shops near them that specialized in custom made jewelry. He found some handmade jewelry stores not far from their home. He, Prince Stevie, and their staff took a trip over to one of the stores. After searching through everything they had, he wanted to give up and try another store. Prince Stevie had grown tired of looking through women's jewelry and asked the sales rep if they had anything else in the back. The attendant told him that she did before disappearing behind the door located directly behind her. When she emerged she had a pillow with several pieces strategically placed; smack dab in the center was a pair of beautiful Amethyst heart shaped gemstones earrings wrapped in an open heart white gold setting. It also had a matching pendant complete with a white gold chain. "This is perfect, so beautiful; I'll take it," he said to the clerk. Prince Stevie gave a single clap of his hands excited that they were done shopping for jewelry and could go look for something for him. They left the store in search of a Men's clothing store so that Prince Stevie could find some pieces. They continued to shop for several hours before they grew tired and decided to return home.

After putting away their purchases, the brothers stayed up talking about what was going on in Prince Stevie's life. "Man I have been keeping a low profile ever since Sasha and I broke up. I've been focusing on school and my charitable contributions," Stevie said with a sour look before letting his voice trail off.

Prince Sam was the pick up and put them down type; Prince Stevie was more fall head over heels in love kind of guy. Prince Sam never gave him any flack for being a one woman guy, although he did point out it made for far more heart break. "Sorry man, I know you loved her, but I told she was no good. That chick had a wondering eye. You will find somebody one day that deserves all that you have to give," Prince Sam advised.

"You know what brother? You're right. And I hope you find the same for you." He chuckled at Prince Stevie's comment stating that he didn't believe there was a woman alive that could make him content with her alone. Prince Stevie didn't argue with him; he simply shook his head hoping that what his brother told him was not true. It was getting late, so they decided to retire to their rooms knowing they had a full day of events tomorrow.

Prince Sam woke up the next morning feeling a burst of energy. The Queen had not been hounding him about any of the problems they faced back home. He was able to focus on having a good time, and that was exactly what he would do. The Royal family had to be at the site early due to they would be introduced on a float at the beginning of the Parade. The family met for breakfast then left for the District. Everyone except the Queen was dressed in cool comfortable clothing while the Queen was dressed in floor length gown. They loaded the floats as the people cheered excited to see all the festive floats and celebrities. The parade started and the Queen conjured up her smile waving to the cheering crowd. Before long they were exiting the float and shown to their seats. The promoters had made a tent furnished with several thrones and light decorations.

Prince Sam broke away from the group walking over to a tent across the street. He saw some of the performers over there and he wondered if Princess Mercedes had arrived. He walked around not seeing her. After a few people struck up conversations that he had to shut down, he decided to head to the corner. Just when he was about to give up and leave, he saw her pacing back and forth near the entrance. She looked so beautiful dressed in a purple, yellow, and white print fabric dress. The fabric wrapped around her body tugging at the bust and hips. The straps crisscrossed over the shoulder and backs leaving her arms bare. She shook her hands blowing out a nervous breath. He could not help but smile at her pouty lips and nervous doe eyes. Suddenly she turned and looked at him; it seems to calm her as she looked as if she wanted to say something but her name was announced before she could say a word. He was disappointed and excited all at the same time; getting to hear that incredible voice live meant everything so if he had to wait a while before he got to talk to her so be it. He could survive a few moments longer.

Watching her get to the stage was a wonderful sight any red blooded man would have killed to see up close and personal however the voice that followed drove him wild. She was singing about having a guy and being unsure of how serious he felt about her; he wanted to be that guy she was singing about. He let a deep breath looking around at the end of her performance then quickly bringing his gaze back to her. If he thought she killed him with her singing, she buried him with her dance performance. Her dance number was complete with gyrating hips that cause him to ejaculate into his boxers unexpectedly. Searching for something to cover up he came across a t-shirt that he draped across his midsection. He was so upset about see Mercedes with that guy he rushed to introduce himself to her offering to hang out with her during the remainder of their vacation. She accepted giving him her phone number in exchange for his. Now, they were on their way across the road so that he could introduce her to his mother.

Prince Sam led the way over to Royal section. As they made their way over to the Queen, Princess Mercedes was excited over getting an introduction with the Royal family. Prince Sam seemed so nice and inviting, she hoped the remainder of the family followed the same courtesies; she noticed her family seated in the section across the street. There was a large portable throne room set up as the viewing gallery. There were several thrones to seat the German King, the Sultan, and of course the Queen. They sat watching the band of young students as they led a float filled with dances. They walked past the Queen's guard and up to her throne.

"Hello mother," Prince Sam sang greeting his mother warmly. "Hello Samuel," she replied suspicious of his sunny disposition. He had been curt with her for weeks following the family dinner and she wasn't sure what he was up to. "I would like to introduce you to Princess Mercedes. I had the pleasure of running into her on my way to the gallery and was side tracked by her amazing singing and dancing."

"Her Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you I am pleased that you invited me to perform today," she said eagerly.

The Queen gave her a smile. "Hello Princess Mercedes, you have such a lovely voice. I am honored by your acceptance of my invitation. Please sit with us and enjoy the remainder of the parade."

"Thank you I will," the princess said before she walked towards her seat.

Prince Sam called out to Princess Mercedes to stop her before she sat with her family; he wanted to continue their conversation. He had visited Belize many times, so he figured he would recommend some sites to visit. She paused to allow him a chance to catch up. She decided to introduce him to the Sultan just as she felt his stern disapproving gaze wash over her. She asked him to follow her, as she led them over to the group. He walked up to the Sultan feeling a little apprehensive because of the stern no nonsense look on his face. He was met with a middle aged slim brown man with his head wrapped in a turban and his cloth attire was understated. It was not what he expected to see when being introduced to a king even though he took noticed of the Sultan attire it didn't matter to him.

After they exchanged pleasantries, Prince Sam was introduced to the Sultan's wives; he could tell which was Princess Mercedes Mother because they looked so much alike. The Sultan had four wives, and each was beautiful yet different and special in their own way. They all wore some variation of covering hijab, jilbab, or burka. There was a time when he would comment on it but he would have to ask Princess Mercedes to explain it but now was not the time. He was also curious as to why Princess Miski and Mercedes didn't cover, not that he wanted her to cover; he was all for less covering, but intrigued and wanted to understand more about her. He had been trained in proper etiquette, so he knew not to touch the wives; he simply gave a small nod in acknowledgment to them smiling and kept it moving. After all the introductions were made including Princess Miski, they took their seats next to one another so they could continue conversing. Before he could ask her to the attraction he had in mind, his brother and sister left their seats to sit with them.

"Oh wow, your performance was amazing. I love your voice. I am Princess Stacey by the way. I am sorry you are so awesome I forgot my manners," she said bouncing in excitement like the teen she was. Princess Stacey spoke at an extremely fast past only allowing Princess Mercedes to nod and smile.

"Princess Mercedes please excuse my sister, she has lost her head." Sam managed to get his statement out before he was interrupted by his sister yet again.

"I have a feeling we are going to be such great friends. Do you want to hang with us while you're here? We can go to the Belize Zoo or I would really like to see the Barrier Reef. Mercy is it ok if I call you Mercy. You have to see the Barrier Reef it is sooo amazing. We're going to have so much fun!" She ended her rant with a star struck gaze waiting for Princess Mercedes reply.

"Your brother invited me to hang with him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along. I'll clear it with my father and get back to you. The Belize Barrier Reef sounds like fun and the Zoo as well. I would love to see the animals."

Princess Stacey cut her eyes at the thought of her eldest brother hanging out with the Princess Mercedes. He thought that she didn't know about his dalliances with her ladies, but she was quite an observant girl and picked up on their arrangements. She was a little surprised by his affair with Lady Quinn though because her brother so had a type, and while she believed Quinn to be pretty she simply didn't fit the mold. Nevertheless she agreed to a group gathering with Mercy and her siblings. She figured they could have girl time in the future. She asked her brother to move his seat over one so that she could sit between the couple as she chatted with her for the next hour. Prince Sam kept trying to get in the middle of the conversation, but was shut down at every turn. He sat patiently waiting and was relieved when he saw Princess Stacey jump up saying, "I'll go ask mother right now." In his frustration he had tuned a great deal of their conversation out. Once his sister skipped off, he scooted over to sit closer to Mercedes asking if they could plan that Barrier Reef trip for the following day.

The Queen Saw how Prince Sam looked at Princess Mercedes and it made her skeptical for a second regarding her daughters request for the Princess to visit their home. However, she knew her daughter and she would never go along with a ruse; she had to be genuinely interested in taking music lessons from the accomplished Princess. With that in mind she decided she would ask the Sultan if Princess Mercedes could spend the winter at Windsor Castle. It was near dinner time so the Queen sent her lady with an invitation for the Sultan and his household to come to dinner with her and the English royal Family.

Prince Sam was hesitant to leave, but he desperately needed to change his clothes so he decided to let Princess Mercedes know that he was leaving. He didn't leave his desire to hang out later that evening after dinner. He reluctantly said his see you later then headed over to his driver. The guest home was about a thirty minute drive which Prince Sam slept through. He didn't realize how tired he was; he hadn't really slept well since he left home. He walks inside the mansion heading straight for his bedroom. As soon as he was inside he removed his soiled clothes going into the bathroom and starting the shower. He stepped into shower allowing the warm water to beat down on him. He let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed his handmade bar soap and towel and began lathering his body allowing the suds to drip down his shoulders back and chest washing away the unwanted residue from the sweaty dirty outdoors. He grabbed his bottle of shampoo lathering his hair before he rinsed it clean under the powerful shower head. Just as he finished rinsing off the shower curtain slid open revealing a completely naked tall blonde with a slender physique and nice size rack.

"What are you doing in here?" Prince Sam asked.

The woman tried to step into the shower, but he held her at arm's length backing her out of the washroom; he grabbed a towel and pushed her out of his room. His guard was at the door which only served to infuriate him because he didn't stop this crazy from entering his room. While he was readying himself to give his guard a stern talking to, she grabbed him around the waist sliding her hands down his belly. He put his hand on hers to stop her when Princess Mercedes, Princess Stacey, and their ladies rounded the corner.

They were headed for the music room so that Princess Mercedes could play something on the Piano but instead got an eye full of a half-naked Prince Sam with a fully nude blonde. Princess Mercedes jaw hit the floor while Lady Jane and Lady Quinn stood trying not to react. Princess Stacey walked into her room grabbed a towel and gave it to the grinning blonde. After she wrapped herself Princess Stacey pulled her into her room down the hall.

"I told you to wait in the room until I came back with Princess Mercy, "she stated.

Prince Sam wanted to die of embarrassment. It was a bad look throwing a naked woman out of his room, and he was most concerned with how Princess Mercedes viewed it. He could take being caught in a compromising position by Lady Jane, Lady Quinn, his sister, even his mom but not Princess Mercedes. He wanted her to see him differently, not as the disappointing womanizer everyone else saw him as. She was used to suitors pining after her, however guards were always more strict when it came to keeping lurkers looking for a quick lay away from the women folk rooms. Maybe he was underestimating her experiences, but he didn't think she was used to suitors stowing away in her room. It had been his experience that guards were more lenient towards women trying to get in so that they could seduce him than guys trying to get into the women quarters. He knew it to be true for Princess Stacey and even the ladies curse the double standard, he thought. He wouldn't be in this predicament had his guard done his job. He knew he was partially to blame, but he could not focus on that right now. He needed to blame this potential setback with Princess Mercedes on someone else. He watched as the ladies along with the Princess made their way to the Piano room leaving him in the hall not knowing what to do. "Screw it," he said to himself walking back into his room. He got dressed deciding he would pretend to whole ordeal never happened. If the Princess brings it up he would explain the crazy that ran around. Once he calmed down it hit him Princess Mercedes was in their home. He dressed himself and decided to head down to the Piano room as well.

Princess Mercedes was shocked to find Prince Sam dressed in a towel with a naked girl in the hallway. Now if they had stumbled upon this display walking past his room that would have been a different story. It sucked to find out the rumors about him were true especially since he seemed very different when they hung out earlier today. She figured if everyone was saying it there had to be some proof to it. It doesn't really matter though because they were just getting to know each other Princess Mercedes decided she would give the Prince a well-deserved chance for them to get to know each other before she started passing judgement. The princess set down at the Piano playing a melody while she waited for Princess Stacey to return. She heard someone entering the room. She turned to see a fully clothed Prince Sam walking towards her then taking a seat at the piano next to her. Don't let the Sun go down on me met his ear's and it took him back to the moment he first heard it trolling the internet. Even though the song predated the both of them, they found themselves marveling at the beauty of the song. She continued to play until they were informed dinner was ready to be served.

The following day Prince Stevie decided to join in on the trip to view the Barrier Reef. He was surprised when his mother announced that she asked the Sultan if Princess could attend court and he had accepted. The House of Evan was completely wrapped in Princess Mercedes and he knew why. He could tell that his brother was completely smitten with her so he hung back not wanting to be in the middle of what he saw happening. The coral reefs surrounding them were absolutely beautiful; the different shades of blue and greenish water contrast by the species swimming in the water made it appealing to the eye. The only thing that would make the experience better would be to scuba dive but it was forbidden by both rulers. They wouldn't risk any accidents.

Prince Sam was overjoyed about the way things were shaping up. Not only would he get to spend time with Princess Mercedes today, she was coming home with them. He was dressed and ready to go he just had to grab her gift having forgotten to give it to her yesterday. Their security detail was ridiculous however necessary as 5 royal heirs were hanging out together. If things went bad it could mean the end of two complete dynasties. Princess Mercedes decided she wanted to get away from Puck whining regarding her relationship with Prince Sam decided she would ride with Princess Stacey. However, while shuffling cars her and her ladies ended up in the car with Prince Sam-much to his delight. "You look beautiful Mercedes. How are you?" He asked as soon as she was seated.

"Thank you Sam. I am feeling well. How are you?"

"Exceptional ever since you stepped into this car," he said before moving in closer and handing her a gift bag.

"I won't say you didn't have to because you already know that. I don't know what to say. Thank you?" She said more as a question than a response.

"You're welcome. Now open it," he said with a satisfactory smile plastered on his face.

Princess Mercedes did as she was told. She removed the box from the bag opening it to find a gorgeous pair of Purple and gold heart shaped earrings with a necklace to match. She was at a lost for words as she stared at the gift he had given her.

He watched as her eyes lit up when she opened the gift, so he knew that she liked it. He was simply waiting for her to find her words. He was starting to get a panicked feeling silently reprimanding himself for getting such an extravagant gift. She wasn't giving anything away with the blank look on her face; then suddenly she held out her hand for him to grab and pulled him into a hug whispering her gratitude into his ear.


	5. Welcome to Windsor

FLASHFORWARD HOLIDAY CELEBRATION

Windsor Castle was brightly decorated with Christmas cheer all throughout the grounds. There were live bands and singers serenading the guests. Food and wine flowed freely and everyone was in a great mood. The Queen was in full swing already planning her annual New Year's Celebration. She met with Princess Mercedes earlier that day to ask if she would participate in the festivities and she wholeheartedly agreed. She noticed changes in her children since Princess Mercedes arrival. All of them agreed to participate this year which left her thoroughly surprised. Her best guess was Princess Mercedes had everything to do with their sudden willingness to take part in the entertainment. She was grateful for Princess Mercedes although she needed to put a stop to the closeness her and Sam were developing. No matter her feelings for Princess Mercedes she couldn't let her or anyone foil her plans.

The Duke had arrived with his business partner Lord Burt Hummel. They had traveled near and far seeing after their investments and were finally able to make it home in time for the holiday festivities. The Queen had informed her husband of her plan to have a New Year's Eve Celebration party. She had prepared the guest list and invitations were being finalized so that the Queen could personally sign each one. Among those invited were the Emperor of China, the King of Spain, the Sultan of Somalia, the King of Germany, and the Queen's favorite cousin twice removed Lady Sue Sylvester. She had received word that her husband car would be pulling up shortly so she plastered on her whining smile in preparation for his return.

"Will darling you're home!" The Queen said with excitement. He ran to her giving her a big hug and kiss. Lady Carol stood just to the right of them looking around expecting to see the Duke's business partner Lord Burt but he wasn't anywhere insight. Her eyes darted expectantly about the room when suddenly a tall burly oval face Englishman emerged from the shadows shocking his Lady with a tight embrace. "I have missed you Carol. Honey, how have things been?" While they caught up with their significant others the Prince was made known of his father's return from Somalia and his desire to speak with him. He sent his valet to inform the Prince of their scheduled meeting time.

Lady Burt had been eager for her husband's return. She didn't want him to miss the opportunity to be introduced to Princess Mercedes. When they spoke on the phone he expressed his desire to return before Princess Mercedes was to return home and was delighted to find out about her extended stay. In all his travels to Somalia he had never been formally introduced to the royal family although he had met the Sultan when he started his business manufacturing car parts. He straightens his stance preparing to meet her as she walked up. He glanced in the Princess direction and begun hyperventilating having to sit to try to catch his breath. "Are you alright," asked Lady Carol. It took him a few more seconds to compose himself. He couldn't believe his eyes "Excuse my husband Princess Mercedes. Lord Burt is not feeling well. I'll have to introduce the two of you later," she said concerned for his health.

"No, No I am okay. I'm just a bit tired; all the traveling is starting to catch up to me. I am honored to finally make your acquaintance. You are quite a beauty," Lord Burt stated.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure having been introduced."

All the while he kept his eyes trained on Mercedes he was thinking about the man standing to her right. It was Noah, he was sure of it. He couldn't believe he hadn't known about this before now. All she said was her brother had taken him not that her brother somehow was connected with the Sultan. He had a lot of questions but right now he had to keep it together before he exposed the truth.

PRESENT TIME

Mercedes was walking down the unfamiliar corridor with her gaze fixed on a painting she made a miss-step causing her to trip. Puck reached out his hands quickly catching her at her waist then helped her to steady herself. He moved his hands down the silhouette of her hips before abruptly drawing them away from her body and back to his sides. It was as if his hands had a mind of their own and he feared he would be reprimanded for touching her so openly and inappropriately. Sam witnessing the display of affection was infuriated yet turned on immediately imaging his hand doing far more than those seemingly innocent touches made by Puck.

Mercedes was on her way to meet Princess Stacey for tea and to discuss the details regarding the scheduling of their lessons; their ladies were expected to attend the meeting so that they could help with anything they might need. The ladies unavailability was not beneficial to Sam or his state of desire. He needed Lady Quinn or Lady Jane to help quell the hungry ravaging his nervous system. Searching erratically with his eyes he spotted Lady Jane; signaling with a wave for her to discreetly step away meeting him in his chambers down the way.

Jane knew the look of hunger in his eyes all too well. She reluctantly walked down the corridor as he had suggested wishing she could bring Lady Quinn with her. Along the short distance she thought about the agreement they reached before starting their affair and how far they veered from it as she nervously continued her journey.

Flash back

"If we are going to do this then we have to set some ground rules to protect my interests. I can't come out of this ruined because you couldn't control your actions in the heat of the moment."

"I don't like rules Lady Jane. Look at me. I go with how I feel in the moment. I don't have the time nor the energy to adhere to a list of your demands. Come to me when the spontaneous girl you introduced me to in the gazebo returns."

"Wait! There is really only one request that I have," she spoke hastily. "All I ask is that before we engage you have at least one release from sexual intercourse." She fidgeted nervously as she continued. "You can be intense and I just know that in the moment things can change quickly." She took a few steps closing the distance kissing him on the lips. "I want to watch while you screw her brains out then you and I can share in ways that you and whomever did not. Like this," she finished dropping down to her knees unbuckling his trousers.

End of Flashback

Not being able to withstand the torturous sight of Mercedes backside he snatched his pants and boxers down stroking himself while waiting for Lady Jane to appear. His eyes were shut tight fearing if he loosened the pressure the image of her bouncing bum and hips would magically escape. A musical symphony began to play as he heard the door open. His need for her was of the greatest proportion.

As Lady Jane walked into the room her eyes fell on him sprawled wildly across the bed furiously pumping his fist with his eyes shut tight. She felt a fluttering in her stomach excited that she had this effect on the Prince not knowing it was a certain Somali Princess on his mind inciting madness and hardening his cock to a degree he had never experienced before. She strolled over to the bed pulling his pants completely off and dropping them haphazardly on the floor.

Still deep in the view of a bouncing Princess he let a moan escape his lips. That is when he felt her soft lips kissing his mouth. It took him a few seconds to realize it was not the lips he wanted at the moment. Yet, these lips would have to do until he could figure out a way to get next to the sexy pair belonging to Princess Mercedes. His penis had grown unbearably hard and he didn't want to waste time with kisses that wouldn't satisfy his need he pressed his palm on her head pushing her down to take care of his pressing need.

Jane was throbbing from her nipples to her engorged clit at this point. The heat of his desire radiated from him had seeped deep into her blood and she was boiling hot. Not wanting to rush the moment she kissed the head of him and started peppering kisses down the shaft.

The Prince patience wore thin she wasn't following orders so he would need a more direct approach. He grabbed a fist full of Jane's hair pulling to position her mouth in line with the head. "Suck it now," he commanded. Comprehending the not so subtle request she sucked him firmly into her warm moist mouth. In reply Sam released his grip and fell back on the bed with a sigh bringing his thoughts back to the Princess. Lady Jane had a rhythm going no sooner as she sucked him in deeper his tip grazing the back of her throat his door burst open. He mumbled a few expletive words for he knew only one person would dare barge into his room unannounced. Sam quickly threw a blanket over Jane to shield her from utter embarrassment as she had frozen with her mouth still wrapped around him.

The Queen walked through the door entering the room stopping just short of the Prince's bed. She snatched the cover off and pulled Jane up by her hair. Jane released Sam with a loud pop. She was shaking in fear unsure of what would happen next. Lady Jane curtseyed in acknowledgment of Queen Anne II. The Queen turned her nose up in response to Jane's attempt and let out a disgusted huff. "Return to your post Lady Jane. You would do well to remember your duties here at court. It is to wait on the Princess Stacey; not to offer fellatio to his royal highness. How would your father respond if he were to become privy to this sensitive information? Offending your Queen has grave consequences. Show me and yourself a little more respect. That is all Lady Jane," she finished sternly. With those words Lady Jane took her leave.

Starring out the window Queen Anne II began to speak. "You have always had an affinity for the dark ones."

"Is that an issue mother?" he asked venomously.

"No it is an observation," she spat back with just as much venom. "You missed our meeting."

"Yes I know mother I got caught up in a moment. Is this why you barged into my chambers unannounced threatening Lady Jane with a sentence of death because what? You have a problem with her darkness?"

"Do not take that tone with me. Just know that you could never marry them. We must appear to be strong and keep allies that the world respects; the world fears. And no half breed bastard grandchildren! Make sure of it Samuel. I know he would have made a better King but I am left with you. At least try." With those final words the Queen turned on the balls of her feet and walked out just as quickly as she entered leaving Prince Sam to stew in his resentment of his mother.

The Queen seemed to remind him ever chance she got that just the thought or mention of his name always brought her mind back to her first born Prince Michael Jonathan. She became Queen when her mother and father were killed in an attempt to over throw the House of Evans. They were poisoned inside the castle walls at a dinner hosted to honor the Prime minister. Princess Anne was away from the castle visiting her cousin Lady Sue for the summer. She had been expected to attend the dinner but last minute circumstance kept her away. Although she understood now at the time she didn't know why she was spared. Rivaling houses were always an issue. There was a time where opposing heirs were killed off to avoid this kind of a tragedy.

Having inherited the English Kingdom at the tender age of 15 she knew nothing of running a country. Longing for her once simple life of having to smile and wave to the masses as she sat pretty in her royal carriage Princess Anne had to face a harsh reality –no more were those passive days. Having been the eldest of three girls Princess Anne shouldered the responsibility of running the Kingdom and producing an heir. Things moved hastily for the young queen. She was matched with the Prince of Lichtenstein and married three days after her 16th birthday. As if being a teen bride while running a country was not enough the Queen had become pregnant. The stress proved to be fierce and unrelenting causing her to go into premature labor. Prince Michael lived a mere 10 days after his birth. It had taken Queen Anne 10 years to conceive again. She was so excited when she found out she was not only pregnant but she was caring yet another son. Those precious nine months were spent entertaining guests, throwing parties, and putting on festivals - all thrown to honor of the Prince to be. Less than 24 months after the birth of Sam the Queen found herself with child again and nine months later she gave birth to a set of twins Prince Stevie Jonathan and Princess Stacey Marie.

Mercedes was aware of Lady Jane's absence and it didn't help that Stacey pointed out that Jane was headed to Sam's room. It stung a bit seeing as Sam had asked her on a date on the ride to the Belize Barrier Reef reserve and she accepted. They had such a great conversation and she was beginning to like him. The "him" he showed to her not the "him" everyone described Sam as. He was very attentive, courteous, and thoughtful however he had those wandering hands. While they were talking she would have to stop him from massaging her knee or rubbing and patting her thighs. He even tried to kiss her but her hand went smack into those lips letting him know she was not some play thing. If he was serious he would need to show her. She was semi regretting this dinner date but she had agreed and if nothing she was a woman of her word. So she checked herself in the mirror deciding she would put the matter on hold. If the dinner didn't go well they may not need to discuss anything further.

Sam walked Mercedes from her guest room to the car and opened it personally for her. The ride to the restaurant had been quiet each of them in deep thought about different variations of the same subject. Once they arrived at the restaurant and were seated Sam broke the silence telling her she looked lovely. She thanked him and glanced over the menu before settling on one section and just staring at the page. "Why do you sleep around?" She asked boldly and unapologetically. Sam choked on his sip of water caught off guard by her bluntness.

"Mercedes," was all that he managed to say before falling silent.

"I understand some men have a sexual appetite not easily satisfied. My father has four wives and I get it. However I can't decide if sexual appetite is what it is about for you. I will say this, you are attractive and very charming but I will not be another of your play things. I understand things move quickly in our world; we meet today and can be married tomorrow. It is a way of life that isn't for everybody. Not everyone is meant to be King or Queen for that matter. I simply want you to be open and honest with me. Are you really interested in me? We're in this ridiculously expensive restaurant and for what because it isn't me? What type of relationship are you seeking?"

To say Sam was caught off guard would be an understatement. He took a second to compose himself before he could respond. He stood up took her hand before telling her, "Gather your things were leaving."

After the show down between the Queen, Sam, and Jane he was clearly turned off. He was starting to think he needed some help. He was using Lady Quinn to have sex with Jane and he tried using Jane as proxy for Mercedes. It was all too much he realized just how out of hand things had gotten. He needed to come correctly or not at all as Mercedes had so delicately put it. She was not putting up with any of his shenanigans. It was then that he decided no more. He couldn't keep doing this. He wanted Mercedes and he had to prove himself worthy of her love. He had to stop seeing her as a piece of meat and start respecting her as the beautiful, incredible, sexy, kissable, and lickable. He stopped his thoughts quickly reprimanding himself for venturing off. God help old habits die hard, he thought.

Mercedes didn't know what to think when Sam escorted her out of the restaurant. He whispered something to the driver and they were off. Sam kept at least six inches of space between them and spoke about menial topics never addressing any of her concerns. They weren't in the car long before they stopped and the driver got out opening the door for them. Mercedes looked up and read the sign aloud, "Sebastian's Italian."

"I absolutely love this place and I remember you telling me how much you love pizza so I thought we should do something we both will enjoy; hang out a little bit get to know each other. I heard everything you said in that other restaurant and I want you to know that I will make a change because I want to pursue a relationship with you Mercedes. You are an amazing person and yes I have some issues. Right now all I am is a man trying to get to know a beautiful woman. Can we agree to move forward from here?"

"Yes. We'll start as friends and work our way up," she said sticking her hand out so that they could shake on it.

The Queen had kept Princess Mercedes busy all day from entertaining to learning with Princess Stacey. Prince Sam hadn't had a moment alone with her so he sneaks past her guards through a side entrance climbing into her room from the adjacent balcony of the room adjoining her guest bedroom. He walked in closing the door behind him. He turned around and his eyes landed on a stark naked Mercedes with her leg propped up moisturizing her skin. Water dripped from her hair down her back. She turned quickly hearing the door shut and screamed. Sam turned abruptly to leave running into the door with a thud falling to the floor. He held his head wincing in pain as the Princess threw on her robe. She heard a knock at the door.

"Princess, are you okay? I heard a scream. Did you fall?" Puck asked from the other side of the door.

"I am fine. I thought I saw a spider on the door so I threw my shoe."

"I would feel much better if you allowed me to send your ladies in. They should be waiting on you right now as it is their duty," Puck added.

"I told you I needed a moment's peace. I am capable of bathing myself and wished to have this time," She spit back.

"Okay but I will be right outside your door," Puck stated grudgingly.

"Are you alright Prince Samuel? Why would you barge into my room?" Mercedes said swatting his shoulder to cement her disapproval.

"I wanted to surprise you. We hadn't seen each other all day. I thought we could go out on the balcony and chat. I'm so sor... I didn't think you were undressed. God, I thought maybe you were resting or watching television. I didn't mean to. I would never. I'll go. I apologize," He stumbled over his words as he tried to stand up but felt dizzy. "Well Just give me a minute then I'll go."

She took a deep breath and said, "You don't have to leave Sam you can stay and chat for a while. You did go through a tremendous amount of trouble to get me alone. I am just slightly embarrassed you saw me without my clothes. You are the first guy that has seen me in all my glory," she stated putting her hands over her face.

"I didn't see much," he forced out feeling the burn of the lie on his tongue as it left his lips. He gently pulled her hands from her face caressing her check before he spoke. "I'll go into the washroom close the door tight to allow you to dress in private. Just open the door when you are ready for me to come out." With those words the Prince walked into the washroom closed the door locking it not trusting himself to be a gentleman and not peek at the gorgeous shapely woman just beyond that door.

He sat in the chair and closed his eyes remembering the shimmery skin he had the pleasure of viewing a few short moments ago. It replayed in his mind over and over; the image of her voluptuous breast was a source of temptation. Before long his raging hard on throbbed so painful he had to loosen his buckle and unbutton his pant. He walked over to the sink and threw some cold water on his face. He had to get it together before she found him in the condition he was in and threw him out. He pictured himself walking on nails; the image was so vivid he could feel the nails piercing his skin and that took care of his problem. He readjusted himself and sat back on the chair. After a few minutes she twisted the door handle to find it was locked. He jumped up unlocking the door then opening it. "Sorry I didn't realize you were using the washroom," she said embarrassed.

"I wasn't, I just didn't want there to be any confusion; me walking back out on you again."

Mercedes laughed at his response and took his hand leading him to the balcony. She was dressed in a long Purple and mauve sleep shirt and grey leggings which shocked him because she always had on a dress. The balcony was heated with fire pits. It overlook the first snow fall of the season they stood together in a comfortable silence looking out at the view.

"I'm assuming you have heard about my mother's New year's party."

"Yes, she told me she was so overjoyed by my presence at court and was glad that I would be here to celebrate with the family. She also said that she chose the party's theme with me in mind." After finishing her statement she turned and looked into his eyes.

"Have you decided on what song you're going to sing?"

"I haven't. I usually don't participate," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe sing a duet together. I have got to brush up on my British Boy bands," she said jokingly.

"Ha Ha Ha. Jokes have we?" He reached out and rubbed her shoulders before continuing to speak.

"I'll have you know I am well versed in all musical genres. A wonderful Black American exceptional artist sang the story of my life. When she sang the song it was so raw, beautiful, and moving."

"Okay, now I am intrigued. Who is she and will you sing it right now?"

"Nina Simone and absolutely not."

"Please Sam, I'll accept it as my Christmas gift," she said smiling brightly and running her hands down his arms.

"You're Muslim. You don't even celebrate Christmas," Sam said calling her out for trying to use manipulation.

"I know but when in Rome," she said with a shoulder shrug.

"Alright but don't laugh at me. Can't believe I'm doing this," he said before he began to sing.

Baby you understand me now

If sometimes you see that I'm mad

Doncha know no one alive can always be an angel?

When everything goes wrong, you see some bad

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good

Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Ya know sometimes baby I'm so carefree

With a joy that's hard to hide

And then sometimes it seems again that all I have is worry

And then you're bound to see my other side

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good

Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

If I seem edgy

I want you to know

I never mean to take it out on you

Life has its problems

And I get more than my share

But that's one thing I never mean to do

Cause I love you

Oh baby

I'm just human

Don't you know I have faults like anyone?

Sometimes I find myself alone regretting

Some little foolish thing

Some simple thing that I've done

Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good

Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Don't let me be misunderstood

I try so hard

So please don't let me be misunderstood

Mercedes was in awe of the way Sam bared his soul. She stood there with tears in her eyes. She kissed his cheek and pulled him into an embrace. They stood in the moment neither wanting to break the bond they had created.

Mercedes was walking down the hallway when she had a feeling of déjà vu. She saw Sam walking out of a room with Lady Jane and Lady Quinn storming in the opposite direction while Sam was walking towards her. She was focused on trying to figure out what had occurred and why Sam was involved. By the time she realized what was happening it was too late she tripped knocking Sam to the floor falling on top of him. She twisted trying to steady herself. Sam put his arms around her stopping her from squirming about. Their accident was witnessed by everyone in the hall including Puck. His face turned red as he stormed over pulling Mercedes up from the ground. Sam jumped up defensive over the aggressive manner in which he handled Mercedes.

"Princess Mercedes are you alright," Prince Sam asked.

Before she could respond Puck stepped in front of her.

"You are not to put your hands on her. I don't care if you are the Prince of this nation. You will not disrespect or harm our beloved Princess," Puck said in a steady low and harsh tone.

"I would sooner let myself be killed by sword than let this Gorgeous Princess be harmed or let any part of her sexy body touch a floor unworthy of her," Sam bit back in a hushed tone so that only Puck and Mercedes could hear.

Needing to defuse the situation Princess Mercedes stepped around Puck and thanked Sam for breaking her fall. She gave Puck a warning look as she knew that this was more his jealousy that she was in Sam's arms rather than in his.

"It was my pleasure. Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Prince Sam replied with a sly smile on his face.

"With all due respect, Princess Mercedes you cannot be alone with him. Your father would not approve have you forgotten everything, how to conduct yourself? At least take your ladies with you," he finished in a whisper.

Even though Mercedes was unhappy with Sam right now she was even more upset with how childish Puck was acting. She cut her eyes at Puck and walked off with Sam in tow. As soon as they were in private Sam said, "I want you to get rid of Puck, replace him with a new guard, switch him out send him home."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because I see the way he looks at you with lust in his eyes. I saw how he held your hips. I was offended that he would touch you in such an inappropriate manner."

"He simply helped steady me from a slip. He and I are friends just the same as you and I and yes he is slightly smitten we have discussed this at length and he knows nothing will come of it."

"I will rip his limbs from his body. He spoke to you? A servant spoke to the Princess about a romantic relationship this is unacceptable."

"I don't see him as a servant. He has been a part of my family for ages. Why do you care so much? It is not like you know me that well. We have shared some moments and our friendship has blossomed," she let her voice trail off.

Sam could not believe his ears; he thought he had made it clear that he saw her as more than a friend. Sam stepped forward completely disregarding her personal space. "Do not diminish the moments we have shared. They are dear to me more than you will ever know. And you ask why I care? Well let me tell you. I wish to be more than friends, I wish to hold you in my arms every day, eat lunch and dinner with you while sharing stories. Then make love to you each night before we pass out in our royal bed from the sheer exhaustion our love brings. I wish to see your belly plumped swollen because you bear our heirs. Heaven help me because I have fallen in love with you. My dear Mercy you haven't noticed the signs. You refuse to open those beautiful sexy brown eyes and look around. I am enraged whenever you are near him; whenever you are not around I suffer unmercifully until you come back and offer that life altering smile," He paused his rant as a tear fell from his eye. Not caring, he let it slide down his face falling and landing on his chest. "I want you Mercedes. I want you as my Queen standing beside me through it all and I don't care who we have been promised to. It means nothing. I only want you," he managed to get out before crashing his lips on hers and pulling her into a tight embrace.


	6. ANew Year

His lips felt amazing attached to hers and his hands roamed her body seeking to feel more of her warm inviting flesh. He needed to touch, hold, and caress every inch of her body; wanting to be as near to her as humanly possible. He dragged her along the hall stopping every few moments to kiss her somewhere different than the last before continuing down the long hall in search of her sleeping quarters. They needed to be shielded from prying eyes before they made a fool of themselves. Sam was shocked Princess Mercedes wasn't backing down and he enjoyed every moment. Every kiss and every nibble inflicted desire and impatience within him. It was taking entirely too long to make it to their destination. Quickening their steps they made their way further inching closer to their goal. Both had given up trying to speak allowing each other the freedom to explore as much as they could while on the move. He let out a sigh finally they had reached the room. They fumbled their way beyond the door and to the bed; stopping in front he snatched his shirt over his head. Then he focused on the task of undressing Princess Mercedes. He struggled trying to figure out how to release her dress. He couldn't determine where the latch or tie was on the fabric. After struggling for a stretch of time Princess Mercedes let out a giggle at his frantic frustrated search.

"This is funny to you. How do you get this thing off?" He was met with more laughing. She now laughed uncontrollably falling back on the bed.

"Why would I help you Sam? Sex is all you think about. Try thinking of something else, someone else other than yourself for a change. And just like that she disappeared. He was no longer in her room he was in bed. Not hers, his bed with the laughter jerking him from his sleep state, and the real memory of their last conversation came flooding back.

Flashback to Sam and Mercedes conversation

Mercedes pushed Sam away from her shaking her head before turning away from him.

"Sam you're impulsive and you misread situations. I know you wanted to kiss me but did you stop to think if I wanted to kiss you?" She asked.

Sam hadn't stopped to think about her feelings at all. He actually couldn't remember ever thinking about any woman's feelings. Those simple words enlightened him in irrevocable means. He didn't want to believe himself to be selfish but the truth was staring him in the face.

"Mercedes you're right. I thought I was trying but obviously I'm not trying hard enough. I don't understand what's wrong with me. It's like I have a default setting called 'go hard'. I glossed over the fact that you were upset. Please forgive me. I want to know what's bothering you. Will you tell me? Please," he said speaking in a gentle calming tone.

"Sam, I can't. You keep doing things waiting for me to react or correct you. I can't be your guinea pig; someone for you to practice a relationship and learn consideration on. You need to work on thinking before you act on your emotions," she explained. Mercedes turned and left him to do just that.

End of flashback

Sam hadn't had a meaningful conversation with Princess Mercedes in weeks. He tried to talk to her at the Christmas celebration but she avoided him. It seemed as if there was more to her avoidance than just what happened that day in the hall. He had written her a note to accompany her Christmas gift of hand sewn neck scarf. He was so excited when he had received a hand written addressed note in return. He expected some heart felt words when he opened it however all he received in returned were two simple words "Thank you". He sank deep into a funk and didn't leave his room for three days. Stevie visited him but Sam sent him away complaining that Stevie was only there to gloat; to see for himself the state he was in. He felt that everyone was laughing at him including Mercedes. Hence the dreams he had been experiencing every night. Sam would rather dream of what actually happened than to be stuck dreaming the alternate ending. At least she hadn't laughed at him. She was sincere and he thought long and hard regarding her concerns. He felt he had changed in the short time and believed it unfair that she hadn't given him the opportunity to show her the new and improved Prince Samuel James House of Evan. His mind went back to that faithful day in the hall. Sam was surprised at how the scene had played out. In his mind he had envisioned things very differently. Prepared to put it all behind him, he considered ways to get through to Mercedes. He had drawn a list and crossed out gifts because they were not working.

After conversing with Anwar Puck was sickened by what he had learned. Princess Mercedes was heading in his direction and the moment and he wanted to avoid her at all costs. He frantically looked around for a way to escape or hide and did not find a viable option. He prayed for more time scampering about like a trapped mouse. He finally noticed a door at the far end of the hall turning to make a dash but it was too late; Puck was exposed.

Mercedes strode over to him to talk. Anwar had taken over Pucks duty and she wanted to know why. He had been avoiding her since the encounter with Sam and she needed him to get over it. She needed her friend back. Puck turned as if he was about to run off and Mercedes called to him. When he turned around his face was red and his face winced in pain. His arms shot around his stomach as if he would hurl his lunch at any moment.

"Puck what's wrong? You do not look well," Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, Princess Mercedes is there anything I can help you with?"

"Okay, Puck what is going on? You never address me like that when we are alone. Are you still upset about Sam? What is this about because if it is I am sick of you guys fighting?" She said.

"No it's, never mind," he said turning to leave.

Mercedes took a deep breath before speaking, "Come back, I am not done." Puck turned around finding a spot on the far wall to focus on in silent protest.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you. What is your deal Puck?"

"My deal is even after knowing everything I still find you gorgeous, sexy, and I still want to kiss you. I still want to hold you. UGH," he said before he walked over and kicked another wall. He tried to leave again but Mercedes stopped him and put her hand on his shoulder rubbing circles gently to calm him.

The Princess continued to stroke him gently humming softly until his breathing slowed and his fists unclench. Then she said, "Puck tell me everything because I am so confused right now. What are you holding back?"

Puck immediately clammed back up feeling like he had been sucker punched; he wanted to scream and continue to kick or punch things. He wanted someone to let his anger on. Instead of continuing his childish maneuvers he decided to give honesty a try. "Listen Mercedes, I don't know if I can or should say this. I am really struggling with this. I want you to know that I never knew until now; if I had things would be different," he said.

"Puck you are scaring me. Just say it."

"Did you know your mother had a sister?" He asked.

"No, what are you talking about? What sister and if she does, what does it have to do with you or how you see me?" She inquired.

"Well it has everything to do with it because your mom is not your mom. The mom you know is really your aunt. Because my mom is actually your mom, and that makes your mom our aunt," he explained.

"Excuse me! What the hell are you talking about Puck? You're crazy! What is wrong with you?" she asked. "I look exactly like my mother; they have been saying it to me for years. IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"It is! Apparently she ran away from your father when she found out she was pregnant by someone else. She was a concubine. Anwar found her but couldn't bear to see her faced with death so he never told anyone. What's sickening to me is when I look at you it is as if none of that matters; I still want to kiss your lips. I still get this feeling that I want to… Ugh. I can't be. I need some time to just get over it. Get over you. And, this is a secret we have to take to our graves. No one can know that my mother is alive or she won't be and neither will I," Puck said.

"Don't worry I will never let that happen. " Mercedes spread out her arms for Puck to walk into her embrace and he obliged. Puck squeezed her tightly burrowing his head into the side of her neck. They were holding on tight trying to ward of the tears threatening to spill from their eyes. The news was troubling knowing just how far things could have gone for them. Luckily Princess Mercedes had stopped them before they went further. She didn't want to think how she would feel had they had sex. Mercedes pulled back out of the embrace and walked out the room silently. While Puck stood there replaying Anwar's words.

Flashback

"I am in love with her and it's as if my feelings don't matter; I crave her. I am furious that he gets her," Puck confessed to Anwar.

"You can't have her, "Anwar said.

"I know but when we kissed she kissed me back. She responded and melted in my arms." He hadn't meant to disclose this detail and realized his mistake all too late.

"WHAT!? You kissed her? You should not have done that," Anwar responded. He had begun pacing the floor swiftly. He looked up at Puck then at the door before turning his gaze back to Puck. He was contemplating something and Puck didn't know if he was plotting to leave or stay. His eyes shown news of some kind and he was debating if he wanted to share the particulars with Puck.

Unable to tolerate the indecision he decided to respond to Anwar's shock. "I know, I Know! But I can't resist her. She is like a drug. And I know she is the Sultan's daughter and we could never really be but I really want it I want her," he clarified.

"You have gravely misunderstood. You cannot want her. It is wrong that you have kissed her and it isn't because she is the princess of our country it is because she is your sister. Puck let out an unamused laugh opening his hands and spreading out his arms in a gesture of disbelief.

"You're not funny, stop joking. Anwar was not laughing he stood there gaze fixed and unrelenting. He continued to tell him the remaining details regarding his mother. "It isn't funny; take it back," Puck said stopping his laughter and turning serious.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I can't in good conscious let you act on your feelings for her."

"Please tell me you're just saying this to get me to stay away from her. I can't bear this to be true. Please. Please! PLEASE! It can't be true he whispered to himself before fleeing the room.

Anwar decided to give him some time to process his feelings. And stay back but Puck knew in his heart Anwar would never lie to him about something like this.

End of Flashback

The Queen received an anonymous warning letter that states, "Your attempts have not deterred us we know the truth and wish to see the truth revealed to the people. The thinly veiled threat upset the Queen. She was trying to enjoy her holiday events and yet these imbeciles continued to haunt her. Christmas went off without a hitch and now that the New Year was approaching the monsters wanted to rear their ugly heads. She decided the threats could wait until after the New Year celebration. By then she hoped Blaine's or one of her other informants would have some workable intelligence.

After talking with Puck, Mercedes was angry, hurt, and jumbled. How could she not have known? How would she know? That was the reality. Her head pounded and she needed a nap. She didn't or couldn't focus on her response the cloud and fog was too thick to see clearly. She had retired to her room to steal that much needed sleep. She couldn't trust herself in this disoriented state. Especially since Mercedes was starting to feel the effects of pushing Sam away. She missed talking with him. She needed someone to confide in as she felt the sting of losing Puck; well not loss but avoiding him as well. She decided she would go visit Sam after she rested.

Sam was sitting in his room humming the tune to Gavin DeGraw's "Not over you." He started to sing the chorus aloud.

If you ask me how I'm doin'

I would say I'm doin' just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out

And I sit down

At a table set for two

And finally I'm forced to face the truth

No matter what I say

I'm, not over you

Not over you

Not over you

Not over you

Mercedes heard Sam singing as she stood outside his door debating if she should ask his guard to interrupt him. Deciding she needed to speak with him she asked the guard to announce her presence. He immediately rushed to the door after he heard the guard say Princess Mercedes. He didn't even wait to hear the remainder of Henry's announcement so excited for a chance to speak with the princess.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello Sam," she responded.

They stood in silence looking over one another to inspect for changes or differences. Princess Mercedes had been avoiding him at every turn and now that she was there standing before him it was a necessity to reacquaint himself with her glorious features. He extended his hand to her and she accepted his grasp as he ushered her into his bedroom.

"I am so glad you decided to come and see me," Sam said. He led her over to chaise in his room so that she could have a comfortable seat while they caught up. He reluctantly let go of her hand in fear that the hand holding would be misread. Seeing as he didn't want to go back to suffering the loss of her presence he made calculated steps thinking through every action.

"Uh, I-I missed you," she said peering up through her eyelashes to meet his eyes.

Sam paused taken aback by her straight forward revelation and wanting to come up with the best response. He decided to go with, "I missed you as well."

Taking note of his apprehension Princess Mercedes decided to take charge of the conversation. "Sam, I shouldn't have let so much time pass between us before coming to you. I was so upset seeing Lady Jane and Quinn coming from the room with you. I didn't know what to think. I let my jealousy get in the way of giving you a chance to explain what was really happening. I so wanted to trust that you told me the truth when you said you were changing but I let all the chatter get to me. I want to give you the opportunity to clear it up now and I apologize for not doing it sooner," she said.

"I called Lady Jane and Quinn so that I could tell them in person that we would no longer be seeing each other socially. I thought I owed them the decency to tell them to their face that I wouldn't be calling upon them any longer. I let them know that I had developed feelings for you and wanted to pursue a relationship with the woman I loved. Mercy, I-I meant every word I said. I will not be continuing that sexual relationship with them. There is only one woman that I desire and she is sitting right before me now," he responded.

Realizing Princess Mercedes was wearing his gift he reached out and stroked the purple silk scarf. "You make this scarf look gorgeous," Sam said.

Mercedes blushed and said, "Thank you"

She scooted in closer to Sam as they sat talking for hours. Sam and Mercedes shared every detail they could recall from the time they were apart. To say Sam was shocked about the Puck situation was a gross misjudgment. He also felt a tinge of satisfaction as he knew there would be no more entertaining any flirting from Puck. Sam had managed to put a smile on Mercedes face. She laughed tirelessly at his jokes and impressions. By the time they looked up the sun was going down and Mercedes needed to leave. She told her ladies where she would be however she told them not to share with Puck and Anwar. She knew that they would be in a panic if she didn't get back soon so she told Sam that she had to get going. He was disappointed that she had to leave but didn't put up a fuss. She had forgiven him and spent hours laughing at his goofiness which was not at all jeering like it had been in his dreams. He welcomed her laughter as it was amazing as well as infectious. He stood up offering her his hand to help her stand. She accepted opening her arms to offer him a hug in return. Sam eagerly accepted pulling her in tight relishing her soft suppleness pressed against him. He ran his hands up and down the length of her back keeping his hands from wandering to any unsafe zones. She squeezed him tighter and the feeling went to his head. It was exhilarating and he basked in the immense warmth of her embrace. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in an innocent kiss. Sam eyes flew open in surprise without pulling away. He wasn't expecting a hug or a kiss but gladly accepted. Narrowing her gaze she stared into his eyes before initiating yet another kiss. This kiss was just as tender however she licked his bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. He obliged opening his mouth to allow her probing tongue inside. Their tongues danced as Sam fought to exercise self-control. He desired to touch her as he had in his dreams but steered clear as he didn't want to forfeit the progress he had made. Increasing the pressure on his lips she pressed her nails into his back and dragged them down stopping at the small of it. He moaned releasing her lips for some much needed oxygen. She didn't remember closing her eyes however when he broke the kiss they popped open and a huge smile spread across her face racing up to her eyes.

"When we tell the story, I want to consider this our first kiss," Sam said.

Mercedes laughed releasing him from the hug. They both felt the loss their disentanglement caused. "I will keep that in mind Sam. I have to get going but we will get together so we can work on our song for the party.

She stole another quick peck before turning to leave the room. Sam didn't want her to go but allowed her to make her exit. He reveled in the progress that they had made and looked forward to the promise of more time together. He fell back on to his bed replaying their goodbye instantly replacing the new memory with the older dismal version. That night he had the best sleep he had experienced since their disagreement and he the next morning woke up refreshed.

It was New Year's Day and like all events the staff was bustling about the castle to make their strict deadlines set forth by the Queen. The guests were slowly trickling in and the party was scheduled to start in a couple of hours. The first to arrive were Blaine's family, the German King, Queen, and his brother Prince Mason. Blaine was happy to see them and greeted them with excitement. Just as he got to Prince Mason he noticed a 5'3" Brunette busting through the crowd to make her way to them. Blaine immediately turned to his father "what is she doing here?" he asked.

"Do not take that tone with me. Rachel is going to be your bride, so you better pretend to enjoy her company," the King replied.

With a grunt he turned away from them storming towards the exit. He was just about to enter the corridor when Kurt walked up with a tall brown hair green eyed man at his side. He stopped not shocked to see Kurt there because he knew that he was Lord Burt's son but put off that he was there with some guy. Kurt spoke to Blaine and introduced his date as Sebastian. He told him that Sebastian owned an Italian restaurant not far from them. They met when Kurt complained that they didn't have any light fare and he demanded to see the man in charge to right these atrocities. Sebastian came out and introduced himself to Kurt vowing to make him a special dish that would be healthy and delicious. Blaine doubted they would be smiling at each other if Sebastian knew what Kurt really did for a living but he decided to keep that bit of info to himself.

"Honey there you are. I have been looking all over for you," Rachel said as she met up with Blaine. "Listen we have to get working on our duet for the Queen 'Timeless' music segment. I think we need to practice these lists of songs as they cast the best light on me vocally." She said handing him over a scroll.

"Blaine, aren't you going to introduce us to your…" Kurt said before being cut off.

"His fiancée Ms. Rachel Berry, I'm surprised you don't know me. I am an award winning actress. Let's see. I have won…"

Blaine cut her off before she could finish whisking her away from the pair and back over to where his family was seated.

Sam was apprehensive about the way things would end tonight. He and Mercedes had grown closer in a short time and he didn't want the work he put in to be undone by Princess Santana showing up. He hoped that he could get through to her quickly that he had no interest in being with her and that there would be no wedding for the two. He had already decided that he would talk to his mother the next day to ensure there was no misunderstanding. He wanted nothing more than to date Princess Mercedes and there was nothing she could do about it. She needed him to go along with her plan and once he was king he would be making all the decisions. First on the agenda get Princess Mercedes to fall in love with him. Second wed her and make beautiful heirs.

By the time Sam and Mercedes made it down the party was in full swing. Sam had reasoned to pull her aside to explain that he didn't know how things would go tonight in regards to Princess Santana. He explained the Queen was still under the impression that he would marry her and he had yet to find a moment to refute that detail. Mercedes understood agreeing not to be dismayed by any actions regarding the Spanish Princess. They walked into the ball room hand in hand making a bold statement to everyone. The Queen looked on with a disheartening expression welded on her face. She thought she had gotten through to Sam however it looked as if he was doing what he wished at the expense of their country. She decided to fix her face and focus on her guests tonight. She noticed Princess Santana was occupying her time talking with Princess Stacey's Dance instructor Brittany, so she put the dreary thoughts out of her mind for the time being.

Lady Jane couldn't help sulking when she saw Sam and Mercedes enter the room hand in hand. She was standing in the crowd with Lady Quinn, Princess Stacey, Princess Santana, and Brittany. They were immersed in conversation but Jane couldn't focus. Her eyes were trained on the couple as Sam spun Princess Mercedes around pulling her in close and whispering something in her ear. Her eyes stung while her stomach turned. She wanted desperately to turn from them but her glutton for punishment wouldn't allow it. Princess Mercedes laughed at something funny and she wanted to choke her. Jane let out a puff of air and sank deeper into her depressing stance. "Hello, you look lovely. Would you like to dance?" She turned to look in the direction of her uninvited guest. Her eyes fell on brown haired, green eyed handsome guy with an outstretched hand. She immediately accepted his offer joining his hand and walking out to the dance floor. "What is your name beautiful?" He asked.

"Lady Jane. And yours?" she responded.

"Mason, one of the German Princes. Blaine is my younger brother, you might know him. He has been at court a while now."

"Yeah I met him when he arrived however I haven't seen much of him during his stay."

The pair danced in silence a bit and continued asking questions to get to know each other a little better.

Princess Mercedes left Sam to go talk to her family. She had missed them while she was away and wanted to spend some time catching up. She was talking with Princess Miski and learned that she was engaged to be married. The Princess was ecstatic and wished Princess Mercedes was there to help her oversee the arrangements. She told her that her lessons with Princess Stacey had been going well. She was about to fill her in on the budding romance with Sam when Mike took her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Mercedes! I have missed you immeasurably. I sent you a letter and called but I received no response. When they told me you would be here I was inundated with happiness. He pulled Mercedes away from her sister and over to a quiet corner. Mike pulled her close placing a kiss on her cheek. "My heart ached until I laid eyes on you. This moment means everything," he said. Mike leaned in placing yet another kiss to her cheek. He wanted to do more but they were in a crowded room and he knew that would be a nonstarter for Mercedes.

Sam was getting a drink from the waiter when he noticed Mercedes in the corner talking to the imperial heir. He was peeved at the closeness and familiarity the pair exhibited. He went to set the glass back down when it slammed on the tray causing all the glasses to spill to the floor with a crash. His face grew red with a scowl enveloping it. Agitated he made his exit from the party in search of a space to cool his temper.

Lord Burt couldn't wait to get a moment away from his wife. The Queen had given Lady Carol time away from her duties to join her husband for the time between his arrival and the New Year celebration. They had spent every waking moment together and now the stress was proving to be unmanageable. Wanting nothing more than to have some free time to contemplate the realization that his son was in the same space as him, he bides his time making sure he remembered his cell phone. He had to contact Saamiyo to let her know of his discovery. She had been at the forefront of his mind ever since he returned.

There was a small house off in the shadows of Galcaio, Somalia where Saamiyo lived. He had been visiting her for years having provided her the place to live and paid her living expenses. There was a time he wanted nothing more than to have an honest relationship with her; divorce his wife and move to Somalia. He promised these things to her, and she was torn to pieces when he hadn't delivered. Saamiyo was a tall beautiful tanned skin woman with long loosely waved hair, wide hips, and a smile that would light up the room.

They had been having an illicit affair for several months, unbeknownst to the Sultan, during the time it took to set up his operations and it continued off and on whenever he could come out and check on his operations. Saamiyo was light and fun giving a much needed excitement to his world until she became pregnant and demanded he follow through on all his promises. He told her he could not comply at the moment requesting more time to end things back home but she didn't have it to give. She was pregnant with his child an offense punishable by death. When her brother found out about her indiscretions he wanted to kill her with his bare hands. Instead he helped her escape. When the baby was born he took him from her not wanting him to grow up in exile effectively saving him from a dismal life. He did allow her to have one annual picture of the boy he named Noah which in turn she shared with Burt whenever it was received.

The memory of his choices plagued him now as he was faced with the reality of it all. Their son had just turned up on his door step. He wanted to spend time with him, have a relationship with him. Yes, he had a son with his wife whom he loved. Lord Burt and Kurt Hummel had a respectable relationship however they didn't have much in common. Knowing the struggles they faced trying to understand one another brought great distress to the man. He allowed himself to imagine the look and feel of a relationship with his long lost son. He found himself wondering if this son had any similarities to him. He caught a break when the Queen needed assistance from Lady Carol and he used the opportunity to take his leave. He went to a quiet area to get away when he heard two people talking in a mixture of hushed and loud tones. The woman told him "it wasn't true." whatever they were discussing seemed tense and very interesting. Any other time he would have stayed to figure it out but he didn't have time to focus on his eavesdropping he had to reach Saamiyo at once. He didn't know why the urgency was there seeing as she was back in Somalia and couldn't just show up in England. Still he decided she would want to hear this news immediately. So he continued in search of a place without prying eyes deciding the best place would be just outside the castle. He went in search for a discreet exit. Lord Burt pulled out his cell to dial the number. He wildly punched the buttons having to clear the screen to start over. It was his third attempt at placing the call when he heard the gun cock. Dropping his phone he turns to face the assailant.


	7. Power Plays

Lady Quinn witnessed Prince Sam leaving the party, and eagerly decided to follow. She jumped at the opportunity to get him alone, so that they could converse. She didn't like how Prince Sam had cut her off, and she missed their time together. Making a dash for it she looked around, but wasn't quick enough to see where he went. It was then that she decided to look in the sleeping quarters. Having seen Princess Mercedes with the Imperial heir Michael could not have boded well for his ego, and she wanted to be the one to comfort him. While wondering aimlessly down the corridors in search of where Prince Sam could have gone, she heard singing. It was a male voice singing Madonna's "Forbidden Love" and it peak her curiosity. She opened the door without announcing her presence sticking her head in to see who the crooning guy was. She was pleased to find Puck, Princess Mercedes guard, sitting alone singing without an audience.

"Is this a closed showing, or is there room just for one to join?" She asked. Lady Quinn had every intention of allowing the handsome man to continue with his heartfelt plea while she watched in silence; however, something in her couldn't help but to interrupt him. She sympathized with the pain expressed through his gift, and wanted nothing more than to help him through it. She was drawn to his spirit.

They stood still eyes trained on each other both afraid to move or speak. Realizing it was silly Puck invited Lady Quinn to join him.

"Hello Lady Quinn, how are you?" Puck asked.

Her eyes glared with concern for him as she shot back her response. "I'm fine, more concerned about you. How are you feeling? She asked.

"I've been better," Puck said.

"Does this song choice have anything to do with why you are in here alone when there's a big celebration going on out there? She inquired.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. You look pretty I like your dress," he said. He ran his eyes down the length of the gown before releasing the deep breath he had inhaled. Puck had spent so much time pining for Princess Mercedes, and he was just realizing some of the side effects. It had been a while since he had been intimate with someone. His volunteering to watch over her during the night shift had effectively killed his sex life. At the time he named it worth the wait, but in light of this new information he wished he had made a different choice. He now realized he was in a self-imposed drought, and was looking at Quinn like he had stumbled upon a bowl with a few drops of rain water in the desert.

"What are you thinking about?" Lady Quinn asked.

Puck gasped at the interruption from his trip to a time where ignorance was bliss.

"How gorgeous your green eyes are," he said.

The compliment brought a smile to Lady Quinn's face, and she giggled with excitement. Her time with Prince Sam had been a string of quick lays with Lady Jane watching. No doubt she had fun, but Prince Sam had never complimented her sincerely or looked at her the way Puck was looking at her now. Prince Sam's focus was always on Jane's beauty, Jane's hair, and Jane's eyes; now all of that attention had been redirected towards Princess Mercedes. Lady Quinn wanted to feel sorry for Jane, but she couldn't. She was now getting a taste of what she had felt throughout the entire ordeal. She never felt like he desired her, but was using her as a convenience. She knew her role and was content with it. Recently she had begun wanting more, and she was beginning to think Puck would be the one to give it to her. Quinn was comfortable with both her decisions to check on Puck and subsequently to stay with him. It wasn't as if she sought him out she just happened upon him abandoning her search for Prince Sam, so that she could offer Puck some support in his time of need. Coincidentally she was the one being comforted by his kind flirtatious words. Needing to be closer to him, she went to take a seat next to Puck, so they could talk more.

Princess Mercedes had finally gotten away from Mike. Not wanting to think or speak of the conversation they had, she decided to head back to her guest room. As she was walking she noticed Princess Miski, and decided her seclusion would have to wait. She needed to finish her conversation with her sister that Mike had previously interrupted. They were having such a good time conversing. She was just about to share with her the details of her ever changing feelings towards Sam. She really was on a roller coaster with her emotions regarding the Prince; however, she felt the dust was starting to settle around the situation.

Princess Miski was in the hall grinning from ear to ear while talking on her cell phone. She was no doubt speaking to her Fiancé whom Princess Mercedes had never met. His name was Geesi a brave and successful warrior. There was a sizeable age difference between the two, but that had no bearing on their up and coming nuptials. The two were quickly in love, and judging from that smile things were heating up fast.

"That smile is downright rude," Princess Mercedes said. She snatched the phone from her sister bringing it to her ear. "Hello, we have never met, but I am Princess Mercedes-your future sister in law. I just wanted to say congratulations before that smile swallows my sister's entire head. I look forward to meeting you when I return home," She said. After listening to the man thank her she handed the phone back to Princess Miski mouthing "wrap it up". Princess Miski did as her sister ask, whispering I love you into the phone as well as some other endearing words.

Once she was done, Princess Miski playfully tapped Mercedes on the shoulder. "That was not nice Sid, I was really enjoying our conversation," Princess Miski complained.

"I know Kai, but I had to. That smile was snatching your edges, and we cannot have that. I was doing my due diligence," Princess Mercedes replied.

They continued to talk as they made their way towards Princess Miski's guest room. "I was introduced to Princess Santana, and she is a riot, but I don't think she is interested in Sam, which is sort of a relief.

"Why do you think she is not interested in Prince Sam," Princess Miski asked?

"Because I saw her off in the distance hugged up with that naked blond that was coming out of Prince Sam's room in Belize."

Shock ran across Princess Miski's face. "Wow, what did Prince Sam say?"

"I don't think he knows about her playing for the other team," Princess Mercedes replied.

"Not about that, about Brittany coming from his room. She is Princess Stacey's dance instructor; correct?"

"Yes, you are correct. Well I still refer to her as the naked blonde. But he told me that she was not invited, and he has no interest in her. He said he stepped out the shower and there she was. So he threw her out. No Questions!

"And you believe him?" Princess Miski questioned.

"Yes, he hasn't given me any reason to doubt the validity of his explanation. He has had every opportunity to get with her if he wanted, and as far as I know he hasn't shown any interest."

The sisters continued to catch up on what they had missed while Princess Mercedes has been in England. They laughed while Princess Miski told her in detail about her beau. She smiled as she told her of her newly developed feelings. They both were excited by the prospect of new love. As they caught up, Princess Mercedes conveniently left out the information regarding her birth mother. She didn't know how it affected her life. Could she possibly be renounced? Luckily everyone who knew of her birth mother agreed to take the secret to the grave. Yet, the burden of keeping a secret weighed heavy on her, and the pain of not knowing her birth mom was ferocious. Somehow finding out their mother was no longer her mother changed things, but she couldn't determine what was different. She refused to allow the dreadful thoughts to color her time with her sister. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind, so that she could continue conversing with the same wonder and enthusiasm they started with.

"Okay so what is going on with you and Mike?"

"Nothing," She said! Her mind wandered back to the brief discussion her and Mike had before she met up with Princess Miski.

Flashback

"Mercedes, I have talked to the Emperor about my desire to make you my wife. I am confident I have convinced him that you are the bride of choice for me. I…"

She cut him off.

"Mike you knew me a week. Not sure it's love you feel for me," she countered.

"Mercedes, when you know, you just know. And I am certain; I know that I love you. So the question remains, how do you feel about me?

"Mike, I still feel the same as our last conversation." He took a step back with a look of disappointment. He tried to mask his hurt, but she had already seen the look and felt bad.

"So the rumors are true? I know you were developing feelings for me; so this must mean what I'm hearing is true. Tina told me that you were rumored to be falling for the English prince. He's bad news Mercy. He has a trail of women he has ruined and no hope of changing. You would be subject to a life of resentment. And you think they will accept you in England as a Queen? Come on Mercedes, let us be realistic," Mike said.

Tears weld in her eyes as she stared him directly in his eyes. "You're wrong Mike," she said. With those words she walked off. She refused to stay and listen to his ramblings about the fate of her relationship with Prince Sam. Even though she hadn't sorted out her feelings, she could not bear to hear the horrible things he was saying about him. She wasn't sure how she felt about his other comment regarding the citizens of England accepting her as Queen.

End of Flashback

Princess Miski waved her hand in front of Princess Mercedes face and still didn't gain her attention. "Sid, Hello," She said snapping her fingers. Princess Mercedes snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Kai, I just don't want to think or discuss Mike right now. I would rather discuss Prince Sam. I need your help making sense of these emotions.

Prince Sam did not get very far before his mistake hit him like a ton of bricks. I'm being childish again and in the process I left my woman in the lion's den, he thought. With that he turned and ran back to the ball room. He shot a glance to the corner where Mike and Princess Mercedes were last seen. They were no longer there. He muttered some gibberish backing out of the room and into an unsuspecting Princess Santana.

"Watch it guppy; you want to watch where you place them clown feet! Estupido!" Princess Santana yelled. Prince Sam apologized before running off in the direction of Princess Mercedes sleeping quarters. He didn't have time to deal with Princess Santana's brand of crazy; he needed to pry his lady from the grasp of a grubby handed Mike.

Queen Anne II decided she had enough of her son's shenanigans. She had to put this notion that he had a choice in who he married to bed, so she decided to speak with the Sultan. She noticed the Prince Sam and Princess Mercedes were missing, and she could only imagine what mischief the two were involved in. Stripping away all pretenses, she made her point to the Sultan crystal clear. "Look Mercedes is a wonderful girl, but her time at court has to end. I will not have her interfering in our affairs. She is a distraction for Sam," she said.

"You asked her to come, not the other way around. And now that she wants to stay, you need her to go away. I'll let her know that she will be leaving but hear me good. I take offense to your harshness; it has led me to believe my daughter could come to harm in your care. The well-being and safety of Princess Mercedes is of most importance. I have no obligation or care for you or your plan. I will not forget this," he said. The Sultan turned to walk away but was stopped by the Queen.

Queen Anne II tried a different approach. "I resent the implication that any harm would come to the Princess Mercedes. I have grown to love her like a daughter. It is just Sam is not right for her. His lust for woman runs deep, and I fear an innocent girl like Princess Mercedes would end up emotionally scarred. Add to that his engagement to Princess Santana and it becomes a recipe for disaster.

The Sultan looked at the Queen as if she had suddenly spawned another head. "Most Kings have an increased lust for women, and the ones that don't well we won't speak of. Make no mistake I see what you are doing. I have no problem with you looking out for your country because I'll certainly be looking out for mine. My daughter has had several proposals, and I have refused them all. They weren't worthy of her and neither is your son. That fact we are in agreement on. When we leave Mercedes will be accompanying us back home," he said.

The Queen nodded in agreement. She would do anything to protect her legacy including belittle her son. It wasn't as if what she stated was not the truth however, she knew Sam was changing. She had been informed of his ending things with Lady Jane; he also hadn't been caught frolicking with any of the girls throwing themselves at him during the holiday season. He spent a great deal of the holiday moping over Mercedes not speaking with him, and it was sickening. Kings don't sulk or follow a woman around like a lost lovesick puppy, she thought. Sending Princess Mercedes away was her only option now. The longer she stayed the more tangled in her web Prince Sam became and soon nothing would be able to pry the two apart. Her mind wondered back to Sam's exit just a short while ago. He was infuriated just by Princess Mercedes having a conversation with Michael. The realization that Prince Sam may actually be in love with Princess Mercedes made the Queen frown. If his embarrassing actions were any indication, then she was sure he was in love with her. His jealous rage shown in his eyes as well as his actions, and that is when she knew she had to send Princess Mercedes away. She smiled with satisfaction having arranged the departure with the Sultan just a short while ago. She was feeling better already.

Puck was on a high from his love making session with Quinn. The two were talking and one thing led to another. Before long they found themselves ravaging each other. He was taking a much needed break to get them something to drink, but first he needed to stop by Mercedes room to check up on her. The news of their maternal situation left both of them with a sour taste in their mouths, and he wanted to clear the air. He wanted nothing more than to put all of their differences behind them and get back to being friends. He needed to see where they stood. Even though it still pained him, he decided he would have to stand by her decision to date Prince Sam rather he liked it or not. Protecting her from hurt was still his top priority, but he could no longer begrudge her happiness for his own selfish reasons; so as a piece offering, he was going to let her know he wouldn't be actively working against them anymore. He felt good about his decision.

He rounded the corner lifting his fist to knock at Princess Mercedes door. He heard shuffling about the room and then suddenly everything stopped. He called out to her while knocking yet again, wondering why she hadn't come to the door. Again he was met with resounding silence. He thought it rather suspicious, so Puck decided to enter the room. "Hey Princess Mercedes are you in here? Are you clothed?" He asked.

The room was dark and silent. No one had responded to his prompts even though he had heard shuffling moments ago. He turned on the light and gasped. "What are you doing in here? Why didn't you re…?" Before he could finish his question, the intruder swiftly slid the cold sharp blade across his throat. Instinctively his hands went up to his throat to place pressure. He tried to flee but fell short as the assailant made haste to leave him for dead. While he was trying to hold onto this world his mind slipped back to the woman that was in his arms a short moment ago. He was so happy, on his way to share the news, that he let his guard down. He wasn't sure if it was his distraction or that he didn't believe this person to be malicious. He just wished he had been more prepared, so that he could warn Princess Mercedes that all was not right here at court. With a smile plastered on his face he begun to lose consciousness, and the memory of he and Quinn became more vivid.

Flashback

The pair had stopped talking and was now in a dare of will. Who would be the first to make the leap? They were content staring in each other's eyes; neither knew what would be the others next move. Quinn was the first to take the plunge leaning in kissing him fully on the lips. He smiled as he kissed her back. He was ecstatic that their stalemate had ended with her being the one to make the first move. They had been flirting for quite some time, but he didn't want to assume he could just kiss her, and make a complete butt of himself. He allowed her to lead their course, and he enjoyed the path she was taking. She brought his hands to her waist and pulled him in closer moaning as she rolled into him. Every movement was slow and precise. Taking a little initiative, he slid his hands under the lengthy material to find she wasn't wearing panties. He was taken aback wondering if she planned this or if she just was opposed to wearing underwear. Either way he decided to just go with it. He pushed his finger into her wet heat and pumped. Her head fell back with another moan at the pleasure. He kissed her neck and then remembered "Oh, we have to stop; I don't have any protection." He waited pensively for her response. He didn't really want to stop, and would gladly suffer any consequences from their session.

She straddled him pushing her wet heat into his hardness "Don't worry; I am on birth control," she said. Her statement eased his conscious, and she started to undress him. Once relieved of their clothes, she slid down his member and began to rock her hips slowly. Even though she didn't know him well at all, she wanted the feel of being made love to, and Puck simply had to give it to her. They continued their slow torturous grind until they each exploded into profound ecstasy.

End of Flashback

The Sultan had just finished his discussion with the Queen and was still a bit agitated. He just wanted to retire to his room for the night so he could leave in the morning without incident. He didn't like what the Queen said in regards to Mercedes, but he would rather not start an international incident because he couldn't cool his temper. It's one of the reason he despised dealing with woman leaders-Too emotional, he thought. He already knew what the Imperial Heir wanted-Mercedes they all wanted Mercedes. He shook his head. Right now he felt like agreeing to a match just to get back at the English, but he knew better. His daughter's well-being came before any feud or disagreement. At first glance he had turned down the match and now he could see the benefits of an alliance with the Chinese. He really wanted Mercedes to marry a Somali, but now he was realizing an alliance would be of greater consequence. He was under a lot of pressure to choose seeing as Mercedes was almost 18, and if she were any other girl, she would have been married off by now. After some internal debate, he waved off his guard so that he would allow the young man access to speak with him.

Mike refused to accept Mercedes reaction as the end so he went to plead his case straight to the man. He bowed to greet the Sultan.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Knowing rulers did not appreciate prolonged words, he got straight to the point. "I wish to wed your daughter-Princess Mercedes. I have fallen in love with her and I believe she has in turn fallen for me. We have talked at length. I know that I should have waited for my father to speak with you, but I had to know if there was any chance that you would agree to a match. I also fear that the English Prince is using tricks to try and bed her."

"What evidence do you have of this? Do you think or you know?"

"I have only heard rumors of this. When I asked her about them she acted irrational, but I know that is just her strong will talking."

"Michael I like that you have come to me and so I will agree to this; pending your father approval of course. You have shown great courage and are looking out for the well-being of my daughter and she hasn't even become your wife. I will speak to my daughter and make her aware of the change in status."

The Sultan decided against summoning Princess Mercedes to his chambers to talk thinking it better to speak to her on her own turf. It would give her nowhere to run off to. He knew from the look of things he hadn't got the full story from Michael, but he did believe Michael's feelings for her to be real. Yet he also knew he would face some resistance from Mercedes. She had expressed her desire to choose whom she would ultimately marry. She didn't want to be Queen but she couldn't reasonably marry a pauper either. He would try to get her to see how this match was in her best interest because as soon as the Emperor agreed they would be wed. There was no way he would stand by and let Prince Gigolo sink his teeth into her.

Lady Carol walked with urgency over to the Queen. She did what one would call a slight curtsey before hastily speaking. "Her highness, have you seen Lord Burt? I haven't seen him since you called me away and he hasn't shown up to the celebration. I had assumed he and Duke were working. Have you seen either of them?"

"Yes, the Duke has been in his chambers every night. Come we will go to ask if he has seen Lord Burt. The couple went in search of their significant others.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location Lord Burt sat tied to a chair knock unconscious by the butt of the gun. His attacker was searching through his phone to see if he had placed the call to anyone. Once they were sure he had not, they smashed the phone. They didn't want to leave a cell phone lying around on the off chance he got out of his restraints. The rebels needed more info and had lucked out when Lord Burt peered from the entrance of the castle. No one could know that the bravest of the rebels had made it onto the grounds and were camped out awaiting the signal. Lord Burt had stepped outside at the most inopportune moment, and could now pay the ultimate price. He didn't know how long he had been trapped there. He believed it was longer than a day, but couldn't be sure. He was blind folded in a dark space. They continually questioned him, and when he didn't say what was expected they struck him with something hard. This questioning continued often and he didn't know how much more he could take.

The soldiers that made it through moved in silence as one. They had just made it past the guards and were on their way to the location scouted out. Through their contact they found out about a house on the ground that was rarely visited especially this time of year. If they could make it there, they would be able to exact the next phase of their plan.

Mercedes ran down the corridor in search of Sam's room just as she rounded the corner she ran straight into his arms. He had been looking all over for her. She wasn't in her room, at the party, or any of the other numerous locations he had checked; including sniffing around the imperial heir's dormitory. He hoped he wouldn't find her there but his jealousy simply got the better of him. He was just about to give up when she went flying around the corner and into his arms. Had it not been for the tears that continually poured from her eyes and onto his shirt, he would be enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. She was shaking which immediately made Sam clinch his fists. "What has happened Mercedes? Why are you crying?" She continued to sob against his chest. He took her hand leading her forward making the remaining few feet to his bedroom, so that they could talk away from prying eyes.

Once inside Mercedes began to calm down and Sam wiped away the tears from her eyes. He kissed her gently on the forehead before he pulled her back into a warming embrace placing his chin on the top of her head.

"I don't want to leave or marry him." She said. The declaration was barely heard as she whispered into his chest. Sam felt everything stop around him. He was afraid to ask the question, but his curiosity was peaked and he had to know. "Marry whom?"

"Michael" she said still timid yet matter of fact.

"Don't worry Mercedes; you won't have to," he said with a finality.

Taking a step back and pacing the room she continued to plead her case. She was speaking more so to herself than to Sam. "I am up and down spinning around. Is this the right choice? Maybe, maybe not." She suddenly stopped in front of Prince Sam, looking up at him a smile stretched across her face. "Through all my confusion, I know that I do not want to be without you. My feelings, however murky they are I know that they are there. I may not be able to express them but they are there," she said.

Sam understood what she meant. "sssshh, you don't have to vocalize it. I feel it whenever you hold me, with every kiss, and when you peer into my soul with those perfectly rounded brown eyes. The love is expressed to me, and one day you will be sure enough to say it. Right now I just want to hold you and kiss the worry away because as I said before, you will be staying here by my side. I don't care what anyone says and that includes the Queen," he said.

They walked hand in hand over to the bed and climbed in. He pulled her in snuggly to his body placing a soft kiss upon her lips. He smoothed her hair from her face before kissing her again more passionately. As his tongue explored the wet warmth of her mouth, Mercedes felt her reservations slipping from her grasp, and she placed her hands at the nape of his neck pulling him in closer. They both moaned simultaneously at the sensation. Sam dragged his hand slowly down the length of her back stopping on her butt. He rubbed his palm over every inch of her perfectly round feature. It felt significantly better than he had ever imagined and he couldn't wait to experience more. His mouth left her lips only to explore the soft skin of her neck. He trailed kisses down to her breast kissing the exposed skin. She pressed her head back further into the pillow; her hands found their way into his hair and she pressed lightly on his scalp. He took this as a signal to travel down exploring her southern regions. She gasped in surprise when he placed a kiss on her panty clad sex. Noting her inexperience she hadn't realized what she done. He had his head buried between her legs and she wasn't sure what to do. Her hips involuntarily bucked in response to his hands sliding her panties down her thighs. She thought maybe she should stop him but his warm breath blew on her and she forgot everything-her mind literally went blank.

Shots rang out in the distance startling Sam from his task. He was not sure if he imagined it or if the sounds were real. He and Princess Mercedes had been exploring each other on the bed, and he was just about to taste his prize when the noise broke their focus. Sam looked up into Mercedes frightened eyes. The sounds made her relive the war that her country had just finished, and she wasn't prepared to be in the midst of another anytime soon. Sam was about to tell Mercedes not to worry believing must have mistaken shots for some other similar noise, when his guard burst into his chambers.

Henry said, "The Rebels have made it past the gates and are just outside the castle doors. We have to get you somewhere safe now! The Princess will be taken to her father's men for protection. We have to leave at once."

"No, she stays with me. There is a tunnel that leads from my room straight to the tower. Once she is safe there I will return to command the army," Sam said. Henry tried to argue but quickly realized Prince Sam wouldn't see reason. He sent three guards with them so that they could be left behind to protect the Princess Mercedes.


	8. Anarchy

They moved swiftly through the tunnel heading for the tower. Prince Sam was a bit nervous and oddly excited at the same time. The thrill of being trapped in a real life fairy-tale was all but lackluster to him. In this day and age you just didn't find people willing to start a war with their own government. He shook his head to free him from his current thoughts. His mind should be on other things right now. Most important was his need to get Princess Mercedes to safety. Then he could focus on his next move.

All others had escaped his mind and his only thought was the overwhelming need to protect the love of his life. They were in a heated situation back there and he wanted nothing more than to give and receive the pleasure he had craved since the moment he set eyes on her. The regret looming in his spirit from the stolen moment would be of greater consequence had it not been for their lives being in imminent danger.

"THE QUEEN," he said. It was a question that his guards didn't look eager to answer. They kept moving forward increasing the speed with urgency. He gripped Princess Mercedes hand tightly trying to reassure her that she was safe and away from harm. "Well will either of you answer my question?" he asked.

"Look, our pressing concern is to secure your position. We can talk once we get to the tower," Henry said.

Prince Sam wanted to assert is authority, but at that moment they were plunged into darkness.

"Breaking News, We have just received word that shots rang out following the Queen's annual New Year's celebration. It is said that a rebel army has stormed Windsor castle. We have yet to hear from Queen Anne II or the Royal heirs. The in fighting has begun and the streets are ransacked with supporters of both sides. Many are questioning whether the century's long institution should remain in place or if the country should concede to a new rule."

The reporter placed her hand to her ear before continuing to speak. "I just got word that many of the world leaders have already left unharmed. We are not sure which of the many guests were included in that lucky number. I'm sure the world wants to know who of those guests are left behind to deal with this tragic turn of events. Our very own Velma Covington is compiling a list of the remaining guests. We will have them for you shortly. We will take a short break and when we return we will go to Ryder Lynn on the scene. This just in, I am Marley Rose with BBC news reporting."

Lady Quinn reached out across the bed expecting to feel a warm muscular physique lying next to her. "Puck," she called out blindly. He didn't respond. With great reluctance she opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the chamber. Images of their romantic entanglement flittered through her mind; the detailed description of their love making played on a loop. She was intoxicated by the way he held her tight as he rhythmically slid in and out captivating her spirit. Her breath hitched as she began to cry. Maybe it was all a dream, but the stretch and ache of her walls was proof that he had been there recently. How long had she been sleep? It was then that she remembered him saying he was going to get them something to drink. Maybe she was overreacting but something felt off. She decided to throw on some clothes and go look for him.

Princess Stacey was in her chamber giggling and looking over some documents, when the guard busted through the doors. "Princess, gather your things we've been invaded. We have to get you to a safe location at once. Prince Sam has been confirmed. We are waiting for Stevie's guards and then we can regroup," Tristan said.

"You know I loathe you. I have my own set of guards so you are dismissed. Run along now," she said.

Tristan was shocked by the way Princess Stacey spoke to him. She hadn't ever been short with him, disrespectful, or rude. "You misunderstood, this is not a request. The Queen has tasked her guards with procuring the royal heirs. Your country's fate is reliant on you and your siblings' survival. You will come now," Tristan replied!

Prince Blaine was walking down the corridor when he saw the guards surrounding Princess Stacey's sleeping quarters. He heard the struggle Princess Stacey was giving Tristan, so he decided to intervene. "Princess Stacey we have to go. The rebels have attacked…" Shots rang out and Princess Stacey jumped into Blaine's arms. She was visibly shaken by the surprising gun fire.

Pandemonium ensued as everyone scrambled to find safety. The heirs were being tracked and herded like cattle all in the name of country. Stacey remembered the guard saying Sam was okay, but what about Princess Mercedes, she thought? Stacey decided she would roam the halls looking for her guest. She simply had to figure a ruse that would allow them to escape their guards. She decided that she needed more time to devise a plan. She would have to give in to her captors. Once she was at her location she would come up with a way out. She needed to know that Princess Mercedes was okay in all this. She would never forgive herself if she was hurt. She credited herself with bringing her to the Castle, and her impending doom.

Queen Anne II and Lady Carol were filling the Duke in on Lord Burt's disappearing act, when they heard a strange noise in the distance. The noise sounded a lot like gun shots. They all took in the air around them in unison, not knowing what their next move would be. "Will, what is going on? Is that an attack?" Queen Anne asked. For all of the Queen's talk, she was frightened by the prospect of being invaded and possibly killed.

He knew that she must have been spooked because she had never looked to him for the answers in the past. Before he could answer, the Queen's guards entered the chamber. "Her Highness, rebel forces have made it past the gates. We spotted them just outside the castle. We are doing a sweep of the Castle to ensure they haven't made it past. Troops have been dispatched to join the guard. What are your orders?" he asked.

"Contain this situation quickly. I want the rebel's army eliminated, and bring me the leader! Gather my children and take them to separate secure locations around the Castle. Use your judgement and get this DONE!" Queen Anne II commanded. As soon as the guard made his exit, the Queen broke down. Lady Carol quickly comforted her. She hugged her tight, stroked her hair, and gently rocked her softly.

The Duke announced his plan to help secure the children before he left. He picked up his cell and dialed Lord Burt. He wanted to see if he could get ahold of his business partner and friend.

Lord Burt stirred awake again after his last hit to the head, he wasn't sure he would. He struggled against his restraints trying to figure out why someone wanted to hurt him. He wasn't useful to their cause as his power over the throne was nonexistent. He was merely the husband to the Queen's Lady and nothing more. Yet, here he was being tortured for a way into the Castle undetected. He didn't have this information; even if he had the information he would die with it. There was no way he would endanger the lives of his family and friends. The Queen and Duke had been amazing friends to him, and he wanted no part in their demise. Finally his blindfold was being removed and he would see his attacker. He blinked several times trying to get his eyes adjusted in the dim lighting. His eyes eventually adjusted to the light and he could see more than just a tall silhouette. When he saw his captor, he was shocked to say the least.

Lady Quinn knew there were a few places Puck could be. She searched his chamber coming up short. She was on her way to see if he was visiting Anwar when she heard groans coming from Princess Mercedes chamber. She was curious about what was going on. She assumed it was her and Sam exploring each other until she heard the second cry and a loud clash. She jumped back away from the door afraid of what the noise could mean. She walked hurriedly down the hall in search of Anwar. She knew that he could help.

Prince Sam couldn't believe this was happening how was it they had lost power in this stretch. It was an area of the castle that was less looked after. They rarely used the passage ways linked to the building. There were not many reasons for them to go to the tower. It had been abandoned far before his time. He heard the stories of how it was used as a prison, and now it was just another part of this humongous estate that went unused. "Mercedes are you ok?" Prince Sam asked.

"Yes, I am fine," she responded.

"Good, I was beginning to worry. You haven't said a thing since we heard the shots," Prince Sam replied.

"I just remembered. I grabbed my cell before we left. We can use the light," Princess Mercedes said.

As soon as she entered her password, Henry grabbed it from her hand. The incredulous glare given to him was missed as it was too dark. "It is best if we hold the light ahead; we'll be first if we encounter any unwanted guests. Anyone or anything could be lurking in the darkness. Prince Sam, were you able to bring your cell along? The brighter, the better off we are," Henry explained.

"No, I left it back in the chamber," Prince Sam replied.

They continued the short distance to the tower without incident. Most of the guards entered the tower immediately upon arriving. After the guards swept the chamber, they gave the ok for Prince Sam and Princess Mercedes to enter. Prince Sam focused on mustering the courage to leave Princess Mercedes behind. She would be well guarded by his soldiers that would give their life for her, and yet he wanted to be the one protecting her. The tower chambers were narrow and fully furnished. He showed her around the area giving a brief tour. He showed her the sleeping area equipped with bed, sofa, desk, and chair. After the tour, he pulled her into a hug; they remained entangled for a few minutes.

"I know you have to go, so make it quick. Be safe and come back to me," Princess Mercedes said before stepping out of the hug.

"I'll do my best to not die. I love you Mercy and even though you can't say it right now. I know the love is there. You will be guarded well. I will have food sent, something to read, and I'll be back soon. This fight will not last long; these amateurs won't know what hit them. Before I forget, let me retrieve your cell," Prince Sam said.

Before he could get away, she pulled him back into an embrace. She tried to kiss him softly, but he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body palming one of his favorite areas. Things had changed between them. He was no longer pensive or holding back what he felt for her. The kiss was broken by the need to breathe. Once they broke apart, she told him to have the guard bring her cell in. She couldn't bear another goodbye. He reluctantly agreed and walked to the door to find it closed and locked with the guards on the other side. He pulled and beat on the door. "Open the door this instance," Prince Sam yelled.

"Sorry Prince Sam, but we are under strict orders from the Queen. We were to secure your position and make sure you stayed safe," Henry stated.

Prince Sam was furious. He kicked the door hurting his foot seeing as it was ancient and made of iron. He screamed out in pain, hopping on one foot. Princess Mercedes stared in disbelief.

"Can they do this?" She asked. Although, Princess Mercedes already knew the answer to the question she had just asked, she couldn't help but feel unsettled by the guard's actions.

Prince Stevie was in the middle of completing his online world studies course, when he heard the gun shot. He closed his laptop heading out into the halls. He walked directly into his valet and guard just as he exited his chamber. "Prince Stevie, get back into your chamber at once. We don't know where those shots came from, and it isn't safe to roam right now," Oliver said.

Oliver waited until he received word from his fellow men in arms. They relayed the message that Queen Anne II would like the heirs spread out in secure undisclosed locations throughout the Castle. It was a precautionary tactic. If harm was to befall one of her children at least all would not be lost. He did as instructed taking Prince Stevie along with several other men to one of the rarely used holding cells just below the throne room. Prince Stevie asked after the well-being of his siblings, and Princess Mercedes. He was assured by the guards that they were secure in their respective areas. He decided to take their word as fighting would only result in him risking his life on the off chance the guard was not being honest. The risk was too great and he decided to stay put.

"Well, well, well! Oh how the mighty have fallen? Cowering in a room while your husband takes the reigns, have you learned nothing?" The woman said.

The Queen looked up to find, none other than, her favorite cousin Lady Sue Sylvester. Although distant and not high up in the line of succession, they were somewhat close. The Queen finally absorbed her words and scowled at her.

"When did you get her? And why are you just now coming to see me?" Queen Anne asked.

"That is neither here nor there. The important question is how I am going to help you out of this dilemma you have cornered yourself in? Ah Yes, You need me and I am willing to offer my services. There is a price; you will have to hand over your self-respect and dignity. Also you will publically announce your inferiority to me The Great Lady Sue Sylvester, or maybe I shall become the next Queen. I don't know. We shall see!"

Lady Carol Hummel excused herself from the room having enough of Lady Sue's eccentric personality. She had some things she needed to clear up immediately.

"With the rebellion underway chaos resulted and soldiers were dying in the streets. The estimated casualty has reached the hundreds. We do hope this war will end soon. This is Ryder Lynn sending it back to you Marley Rose BBC news."

It had been a day since Prince Sam and Princess Mercedes were locked away in the tower, and morale was as good as to be expected. After several attempts to escape and numerous threats to perform bodily harm once he was free, Prince Sam relented. He decided not to waste his energy fighting a losing battle when he could spend this time getting better acquainted with his beautiful woman. They had spent a great deal of time learning things they never knew about one another. Prince Sam was pleased to know about Princess Mercedes's school and students, as well as the other things going on in her life back home. The more he learned the more his love grew for her. They only had each other as entertainment and it was fascinating exploring each other. Prince Sam was a little, or maybe a lot disappointed the opportunity to become closer hadn't presented itself, and he didn't want to look like a creep pressuring her into something more. He would just enjoy their time on the sofa chatting and learning more about one another until an opening was presented.

"Sam, you know what sucks? We never got to sing our duet, and Stacey suggestion of 'Ebony and Ivory' was perfection," she said letting out a body shaking laugh.

"Yeah, okay. What were your picks again? The closer I get to you, stop dragging my heart around, and I've had the time of my life," he said chuckling.

"Hey, no poking fun. Those were some great song choices. You have no room to talk, especially when your choices were My boo by Usher, Nobody by Keith Sweat, and Promiscuous by Nelly Fertado. Really Sam, the theme was timeless music."

"Yeah that one would have given mother a heart attack, and Love, those songs are timeless," he said. "Or what about Stevie's suggestion, you don't have to be a star to be in my show?"

"Oh would he be implying that I'm not a star," she said feigning hurt.

"Oh, No. He assured me that I was the 'nobody' in this relationship. I do believe his words went something like, I don't know what a rare Jewel such as Princess Mercedes sees in a bum like you, but I'd lock that down quickly before she gets her wits about her. It hurt my feelings. Will you kiss the hurt away?" he asked poking his bottom lip out to her.

She leaned forward stopping just shy of his lips. "I think you'll live," she said. She fell back on the sofa laughing.

"Oh you think that is funny," he said. He leapt forward attacking her face with kisses. She continued laughing enjoying the assault of soft lips on her warm skin. His kisses started travelling south and her giggles turned into moans. He paused immediately feeling his cock hardening. He was delighted by the soft murmurs turning his innocent playful actions into carnal lustful thoughts. He wanted to know her in every way. They had spent so much time trapped talking and learning of each other's wants and desires. He felt she was ready. Especially since they had gotten so close his mouth watered with desire. Why had he taken his time? One more second and he would have tasted her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled by her tapping his arm.

"Sam we need to talk," she said.

"O-okay," he responded. Whatever she wanted to talk about it couldn't be good. She looked nervous.

"Sam, I want to make love to you," Princess Mercedes said. Sam's breathing stopped and his face turned a deep red, one might call it burgundy. He hadn't expected her to say that at all. Once his breathing started up again she continued. "I want you to be my partner as I experience my first time. I need you to show me just how much you love and cherish me," she said. Then she paused looking at him with concern in her eyes. He gulped rather loudly before nodding his head up and down slowly. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"I want us to be married. I realize now that I love you and I want a future for us. I'm not confused anymore. Even though the guards locked us in here I know that if given the chance you would be out there risking your life fighting for your people's safety. Not because you want to be king, but because you truly care and love your country. You want to see this nation be at its best, you want everyone to be prosperous. You don't want anyone to starve. I saw you that day, just outside the gates. A beggar man came and told you he was hungry. You came back gave him money, clothes, food, and an address to an abbey that would provide shelter and work. I knew then that you weren't just some partying out of touch slut as portrayed by others. Every time you let me closer to your truth, I see you for the man that you truly are, and when you bore your soul on the balcony, I realized it then. You Prince Samuel are truly misunderstood. You have a good heart and I love that you love me with it," Princess Mercedes said.

Sam sat with a satisfied grin on his face as he took in what her words meant. He was so excited by the prospect of a future with Princess Mercedes. He was so glad that she came to terms with her feelings because he was going to have a lot of work to do in order to convince her that he was the man for her.

"So, in the name of clarity, does the love making come before or after the wedding?" he asked.

Princess Mercedes placed a love tap on his shoulder while giving him the side eye. Then she leapt across the sofa planting a kiss to his lips.

Lady Carol walked into the under carriage and locked eyes with Lord Burt. "I can guarantee you weren't expecting me?" She said before closing the entrance door.


	9. Resistance

Lady Jane enjoyed dancing with Prince Mason, so when he asked her to talk somewhere with less noise she readily accepted. The way he held her on the dance floor was sultry and tantalizing. She had chills crawling over her body from all directions. The intense pleasure radiating from his touch was far greater than anything she'd felt with Prince Sam.

She hated comparing the two, but she couldn't help it. She had spent so much of her time focused on making Sam fall for her, that she'd forgotten you can't force love. What she was feeling now, with Mason, didn't feel forced. It felt smooth, free, and relaxed. If she wasn't careful, she would find herself falling fast and hard for the charming German Prince.

Having decided to cut out early on the party, they made their way to a nearby restaurant for dinner. They flew head first into every detail of their lives imaginable. Lady Jane told him that she was an only child. Her father was Lord Collin Hayward, an arrogant successful Businessman. His chauvinistic outlook left much to be desired. Arrogance and pride nearly cost him a chance at astounding love.

Her mother was Lady Grace Hitchens, a sweet humble seamstress that owned a modest boutique in the town square. Lady Grace was successful in her own right. Her business had recently expanded as she was venturing into men's wear.

Lord Collin felt women shouldn't tailor men's clothes, so he refused to entertain her efforts. He owed a wager to his friend Lord John. As payment he had to allow Lord John's sister, Lady Grace, to fit him for an upcoming engagement. He decided to honor his agreement; however, he didn't have to like it.

Excitement grew within from the knowledge of gaining such a well-known client, but when she met him her tune changed. He was condescending and short to say the least. She refused to accept his abuse, letting him know exactly where to shove it. Once it soaked in Lady Grace would have none of his chauvinistic antics, he was able to focus on her talent. She knew exactly what she was doing, so he changed his tune.

They ended up talking for hours, and that night he asked if he could have her number. She was reluctant at first, but soon yielded giving him what he asked. They courted for three months before they were married. To this day he hasn't worn anything not tailored by his wife, and endorses her creations without pressure or prompting.

Lady Jane gave a dreamy sigh after explaining her parent's romance to him. It was everything she desired and more. She didn't know if he would give it to her, but she was open to finding out.

His eyes mesmerized her. It was the way he looked at her with adoration and appreciation. It was not simply a look of lust and she marveled at it. If his interest in her spanned past the time he was in England, she was sure they could be happy together.

Prince Sam and Princess Mercedes had since moved from the couch to a blanket on the carpeted floor of the living room.

"Sam, that won't fit," she said.

"Yes, it will. Just you wait and see. I'll make it fit," he replied.

She gave Prince Sam major side eye before saying, "Try as you might, but it's not happening."

He pushed the block in place and pieces of the tower fell onto the cocktail table.

"YOU LOSE," she said.

"Thanks for all the support," He said with a pout.

After Princess Mercedes pounced forward kissing him senseless, they agreed "the sex" would come after the marriage. Sam was finding it hard to adhere to the agreement, while being trapped together with no source of entertainment. It was then they decided on needing a buffer between them and their need to break their agreement, so they asked the guards to bring them some board games.

Even with the games, he was fighting the urge to kiss her into submission effectively changing her mind about waiting. The only upside to the arrangement was they agreed to get married immediately upon their escape. They would never be allowed a long engagement, but this way they were getting to choose what they wanted. If it weren't for the rebellion underway he would marry this instant. Whether there was a country left or not he could not allow her to leave him. He needed her now more than ever and he believed she felt the same way. Yes, the wait would be excruciating, but as his love put it, well worth it.

"What was that?" Sam asked. He was so deep in thought he missed her question.

"I said would you like me to make it all better with kisses?" She responded.

He pumped his index finger in a come hither motion, and she quickly complied.

Lady Quinn finally located Anwar making him aware of her version of events. She wasn't sure what was happening in Princess Mercedes chambers, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"I was looking for Puck when I passed Princess Mercedes chambers and heard a noise. She might be in trouble help," She spoke her words with one breath, making it difficult to follow along, but Anwar was able to keep up. They ran in search of Princess Mercedes chambers.

Anwar was a man of few words, having been raised in by a warrior from a young age taught him how to get to the point. It was obviously something not taught to everyone because as they ran Lady Quinn continued to talk and ask questions that he didn't have the answers to. He had to get to Princess Mercedes. If any harm came to her he would never forgive himself. Why had he been so compromising giving her freedom and space as she demanded? His only job was to look after her. Where was Puck, he thought?

It seemed as if the trek to her chambers took considerably longer than it had in the past. They were finally there and Anwar put a hand to Lady Quinn signaling for her to stay put while he checked things out. He silently slipped into the room immediately noticing Puck lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He lie limp the life draining from his body with each passing moment. He did a rushed sweep of the room to ensure there was no one lurking in the shadows. Anwar had witnessed death countless times. Growing up in a war zone made you immune to such tragedies, but nothing could prepare him for this day. He had raised Puck as his own, and it hurt as if he were his son.

Being a guard he had to forgo many necessities that ordinary people took for granted, and now his only son/nephew was dead. A single tear escaped and Puck stirred. He thought he imagined the movement. He was losing his touch because the situation was too personal. He bent to check for a pulse. It was ragged, but present.

Feeling the touch, Puck tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out.

"Who did this to you?" Anwar asked.

Puck opened his eyes struggling to keep them from closing. Anwar used his shirt to put pressure to the wound, but he feared they were too late. He called Quinn in so that he could task her with summoning help. However when she stepped inside and laid eyes on Puck she screamed and passed out. He shook her then slapped her face. The hit brought her back with a gasp she was alert. Quinn was shaking and stammering over her words.

"Go get a doctor," Anwar said. Lady Quinn just shook her head. She couldn't. She didn't understand what was happening at the moment. "I'm going to go get help, buddy. Don't die before I can… Before I tell you that I love you. Even though I hid the truth from you for so long, it doesn't mean that I don't love you. Hold on, for me!" Anwar said. He told Quinn to hold the t-shirt to Puck's throat while he left in search of help.

Quinn kneeled beside him putting pressure on his wound. She looked at him with tear stained eyes. She tried to focus on her task. Keep him alive, she thought. Puck mustered a smile struggling not to slip away. She smiled down at him before speaking. "Puck, I just got you. Please don't leave me all alone." In that moment the light left his eyes and his breathing stopped. There was nothing that could be done to bring him back. She continued to hold the pressure on his neck wishing it not to be so. He can't be gone, she thought.

Anwar arrived back at Princess Mercedes sleeping quarters only to find he was too late. The Physician pronounced him dead, and set about preparing the body to be moved. Anwar stopped the physician as they had their own customs and traditions for burial. He wanted to ensure there were no mistakes, and the body was handled with proper care. He was also dreading the call he would have to make. He needed to inform Saamiyo of Pucks murder. Even though she wouldn't be able to see him in death, she deserved to know about his demise. He reached into his pocket for his cell to dial her.

Prince Sam and Mercedes were battling each other with their tongues, each fighting for dominance in a dare of wills. Princess Mercedes offer of a mood lightening kiss turned into a heated brawl and neither was backing down from the challenge. Her arms snaked around his hips pulling him in closer between her thighs. He let out a visceral growl at the feel of him thrust against her. It wasn't enough. He needed to feel more of her. His cock was so hard that he could shatter a car window with it. The erection and the knowledge that he couldn't bury it deep inside her right now incited madness and fury.

"Please don't make me wait, he begged between kisses. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he explained.

Princess Mercedes was experiencing her own internal battle with abstaining. The heat crept up her thighs and down her belly merging in her moistened center. Her walls pulsed and ached to be explored. Her clit swelled up, as if it were an angry man out for revenge for the apparent neglect. She was so focused on her personal torture she missed what Sam said. "Huh?" She replied. She sought to grind her clit into his stiffened instrument. She moaned in response to getting the angle just right.

"AAAHHH," he said! Shuttering at the contact she made with the head of his sensitive manhood. His back slumped momentarily immobilized. "UGH, please don't make me wait! I don't know how much more I can take," he reiterated trying to get her to understand his plight. They were playing an extremely dangerous game; neither would be able to stop if they didn't end their exploring soon.

"Um, hmmm," she said. Princess Mercedes couldn't make words. Her vocabulary had been reduced to a series of groans and moans. Prince Sam was faring only slightly better; he could at least find the words to beg for what he wanted, and he wanted Princess Mercedes now. He wanted to be buried into her delicious goodness so bad he could taste it. Taste it, he thought.

He began dragging his kisses downward. Some kisses were lightly peppered moving quickly down her neck, while some were long and slowly drawn out. He moved to massage her breast. His hands faltered, shaking slightly by the surprise and shocks caused from the extremely soft feel of them. Was it his mind playing tricks on him, or had the feel of them significantly improved? He realized then, he had never had the opportunity to explore them properly. He was always preoccupied with exercising restraint, or his focus was on a different task. He vowed then to never neglect them again. They were the perfect balance between firm, soft pillows. He had to stop now. He was teetering on the edge of Mount Rushmore; he would fall over at any moment, and Princess Mercedes wasn't helping. The sexy moans escaping her sensual mouth screamed; DO ME NOW! And, he desperately wanted to comply.

"Breaking news. The fighting outside the Royal Castle continues as the death toll climbs. When the fighting will end is anyone's guess. We are being told that the Royal army, combined with the English Armed forces, has proven to be a challenge for the Rebels. We found that The Spanish Royal Family and their household were able to make it out before the fighting started. No word has been given on whether or not the Somali Sultan or the Chinese have made it out. We will report more as the news comes in. I am Marley Rose with BBC News."

It was strange for lack of a better word, the guard thought as he watched Stacey from his post. A few hours ago he encountered her on a high. She was singing and smiling, and then a few hours later she grew melancholy. She seemed to get worst with each passing moment. Now, she was rocking back and forth murmuring to herself. Some of her mutterings could be made out, while some was complete and utter gibberish. She clearly said, "If I can't have you, no one can!" The guards didn't know what to make of it. They just stood there keeping watch on her as well as watching for intruders. All of a sudden, she decided she could no longer be held by the men, and tried to break free.

"Tristan, this child's head isn't right. Should she be on some kind of meds?"

"The Queen hasn't informed us of any meds. I will send someone to speak to her at once. In the meantime restrain her," Tristan said.

Prince Sam had worked her wrap loose from the top and was sucking on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud nibbling before sucking firmly in his mouth. He moved to the other side giving it just as much time and attention as the last. His hand slipped between her thighs stroking and teasing her clit. His thumb slid down separating her folds before tracing the perimeter of her entrance. After two full rounds he sank his thumb inside. In response to his thumbs exploration, her walls fastened pulsing around the digit. The suction around his thumb made his dick leak in jealousy, and he groaned in agony. She would be the death of him, this he was sure.

His sustained kisses traveled south until his plump lips were aligned with her luscious second set. He laid a kiss on them before dragging his tongue between them. He flicked her clit while continuing to pump in and out using his thumb; his remaining fingers tapping rhythmically on her rear. Removing the digit and replacing it with his tongue, he began his feast. She moaned and writhe smashing her pussy into his mouth. She placed her fingers in his hair, digging into his scalp, as he sucked on her button.

So many new feelings elated her at once, and she didn't know how best to respond. His hands cupped her butt before gripping her thighs, and pulling her closer to him. He rolled his tongue plunging it in and out of her quickening his strokes. "OH GOD YES, SAM!" she screamed. She began to buck her hips in anticipation of his tongue inside her. He slid his hands up her body squeezing her nipples, as he gave swift continues flicks to her clit. Her walls clinched tight and her whole body quivered. Her legs clamped shut around his head, and he had to pry them apart. He rubbed soothing circles into her thighs as she tried to slow her breathing.

Princess Mercedes was relaxed nearly recovered from her earth shattering orgasm, but Sam was still in agony. He was almost there; he just needed a little suction and he would explode. "You are so freaking sexy," he said with a hint of frustration.

Not thinking she would be into sucking him off, he took a different approach. He removed his pant and boxers dropping them to the floor. He went over lying next to her and whispering in her ear. "Do you trust me?" He asked rubbing his hands across her belly inching downward. Not trusting her voice, she nodded indicating that she did. "I just need some of your juices," he said before rubbing the tip of him against her opening.

All of his will power was expended just on trying not to slide in. The juices were so warm, moist, and succulent, he thought he might die. Yes, he gave himself a mental fist bump. He wet his tip without breaking her trust; it was an accomplishment greater than all he had achieved in the past.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes asking for permission. When she didn't pull away, he folded her soft small hands around his large hardness and guided her up and down. "Just like that, keep going," he said letting out a moan. She watched his face as she steadily stroked him. When she increased the speed, his head fell back causing her to smile. He moaned whenever she reached the head so she decided to give a few short strokes at the head before sliding down his length and back up again. The second time she attempted the short strokes, he gripped her thigh hard and he pulsated in her hand. "Don't stop! No, don't stop." She gave the head continuous short firm strokes and he squirted his cum all over her hand. He fell back and sighed in relief before pulling her close kissing her cheek.

The Sultan stalked the halls with his men looking from section to section. He had been searching for almost an hour. He spoke with the Queen via telephone; she assured him her men would bring Mercedes to him last night. He figured Mercedes was still upset with him and resisted. Now, it was late in the day and she still hadn't been returned. Princess Miski told him that Princess Mercedes texted to say she was safe with Stacey and would stay the night with her. That was fine for the night, but he was ready to leave this place. He wanted his household protected by men he knew would give their life for them, and not those he was uncertain of.

He continued down the corridor until he reached the Queen. The door was open and she stood arguing with a tall blonde headed woman. The woman was very animated jumping up and down waving her hands as if she were suffering convulsions. He didn't have time for this so he didn't bother with pleasantries as he interrupted their heated debate.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked.

"Who are you?" the crazy woman asked.

He stuck his hand up to silence her and continued to look at the Queen. "You assured me the Princess was on her way to me. That was yesterday. I am leaving. This war, all of it, has nothing to do with me. I want her returned to me now!"

Sue tried to speak, but the Queen held her hand up to silence her just as the Sultan had. Sue mouthed 'seriously' as she threw her hands up. The she turned staring at them with mock interest.

The Queen was under the impression Princess Mercedes had been returned to her family. She frowned in anger knowing exactly who she was with. The question she had was where they were and why hadn't she been informed? She didn't want to alarm him, but she couldn't just say nothing either.

"I will send my guards to look for her at once. I am sure she was taken somewhere safe from harm. I informed the guards to use their judgement and if anything looked suspicious to get everyone to a secure location."

"The only place safe from harm is with me and she isn't her. Find my daughter. I don't need to explain what will happen if any harm has come to her," he said. Then he turned walking away in the direction of his wives and Princess Miski.

The Queen scrambled to locate a guard she trusted. All of her men were either protecting her family or fighting on the battle field, which was sort of the same thing, but not quite. At that very moment a guard approached her alerting her to Princess Stacey's condition. She grunted, mumbling something about being off her meds and they were off with Sue in tow.

Lady Carol stood there allowing Lord Burt's mind to catch up to the fact that his wife was behind it all. He was still in a state of disbelief. No way could she be this devious, he thought. "What have you done?" he asked.

"What have I done? No, I believe the question is what have you done to bring me here? In the beginning you were so charming and I really thought you loved me, but now I know it was all a lie," she replied.

"What are you talking about? I have always loved you. I still love you. Even now, despite all this," he said looking at his shackles and surroundings.

"No, you don't. You love her and your bastard child. Yeah I recognized him from the photo you tried to hideaway in your luggage," she said.

"So, you did all of this because of a photo. You thought I was cheating, so you what? Launched a rebellion? Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Actually, that wasn't me at all. It was a coincidence the rebels attacked at the same time. You were planned; those rebels were a complete surprise. I had no idea, but once I was aware, I told my friends here to use that information to our advantage. They were to make you believe they were a part of the rebellion. Though I must admit, I don't care if the rebels take over this because then we'll be free." She paused for a moment, and then slapped him across the face.

Ignoring her abuse, he continued his line of questioning. "Why would they pretend to be rebels ask me for information? I don't get it," he said.

"Oh, you will darling. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Why do you think they kept asking you about Somalia? Why would the rebels care? They want England and maybe they'll get it, so we can finally be happy."

Someone entered the room effectively stopping her speech. They stepped away to speak leaving Lord Burt to think on what just happened.

"Lady Carol here is the contact info you requested from his phone. There is a partial address. We steered clear of directly mentioning the woman as you requested."

"I thought you guys went rogue and shot Lord Burt, so imagine my surprise when I realize some imbecile left the gate open and allowed the actual rebels in to kill us all. Find the culprit and make them pay. Don't fail me." She threatened before returning to her husband. "Now, for the real fun!" she said clasping her hands together in anticipation.

Sam and Mercedes were cuddled on a blanket placed on the floor, and it was getting a little uncomfortable. The stickiness from their play time had dried on them; it was time for a wash. "Hot or warm?" he asked. She peered back at him as if she was asking for clarification, so he offered it. "How do you like the temperature of your bath?" he asked.

"Warm," she responded.

He kissed her, disentangled their limbs, and went into the bathroom to fill the washbasin. He ran the bath with warm water just as Princess Mercedes requested. He apologized again for the lack of choices in bathing materials. She was used to an array of bath salts and such. Neither he, nor she wanted the guards rummaging through her underwear or personal effects, so she had forgone them. Mercedes had been using creative patterns with her fabric wraps to hold her large breasts up, and it had been driving Sam wild. He tried to forget that nothing lay beneath that thin layer of fabric, but he was unable to force the images out; it had been the source of so much agony. Now, that he had a taste, the suffering was guaranteed to be unbearable. He hoped Mercedes didn't regret allowing them to share in each other's pleasure because he wasn't sure if he could go back to not being able to touch and taste her at will.

He brought over the handmade soaps and lotions they had available placing them on the counter near the washbasin. Once everything was prepared he gathered Princess Mercedes into his arms carrying her to the washbasin.

She threw her hands around his neck giggling at his antics. He placed her down just in front of the washbasin and pulled the remaining fabric from her body. She kissed him and thanked him for his chivalry as he assisted her with stepping into the bath. He held one hand with the other on her waist as she sank into the perfectly warm water. He gave her a longing look before turning to walk away. She didn't let his hand go and pulled him back. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Wherever you want me to be," he responded immediately.

She smiled, yanking off his boxers before pulling him in to join her. He sat behind her massaging and caressing her shoulders. She moaned in gratitude. "Sam, that feels good," she said. Her head rolled and pressed against his chest, as he continued to work the kinks out of her shoulders. He slid his hands down her arms and onto her breasts. He rubbed and massaged her fullness eliciting continuous moans from her. He gave her nipples a firm squeeze, and she tilted her head to kiss him. They kissed for a few seconds before she pulled back staring him in his green eyes.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want you now," she said. She moved straddling him in the washbasin. His mouth fell open and she used the opportunity to stick her tongue inside. They kissed for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"Stop, you don't know the pain you'll feel in this position; it's your first time. Besides, we can't. You want to wait and we will. I promise I'll stop provoking you. I'll be good. I won't pressure you anymore. I don't want you to make a rash decision you will regret in the morning. I love you and want you to be happy," he explained.

"That's just it, I am happy with you and I am ready to express my love. I want you to make love to me, in whatever position. I want it to happen now. I don't want to wait. I have given it much thought before now."

"Okay, well let's just sleep on it and we can see how you feel tomorrow," he offered.

"No, I am ready now. You are ready now. Why are you fighting this now that I am giving you what you wanted?" She questioned.

"I just don't see why it has to happen tonight. I am not sure you are ready. You told me a few hours ago that we definitely had to wait, and all of a sudden you are ready now. What changed?" he asked.

"Saying let's wait was just me being afraid. I was scared that if I gave you what we wanted that I would be like all those other girls. That you would get bored with me and move on to your next fascination. It was that little piece of doubt lingering. I know that it is foolish, but I don't want that fear looming over us. I want to give in to our desires. I need to stop using waiting as an excuse to not fully trust you. When you showed me earlier that I could trust you with everything, I knew then that I didn't want to wait any longer. I don't want anything left unshared between us. We need this. So, if you're afraid that I am not ready let me erase your fears because I am."

She stood in the bath and used fresh water to wash the soap from her. Then she stepped out wrapping herself in the towel Sam placed on the counter. She gave him one last look before she announced she would be waiting in the bed.

Sam fell back and dunked his head under the water before popping back up. He was trying to wash away everything including: her speech, the kiss, the look, the way she poured the clean water down her body making her skin glisten, and the way her butt bounced when she stepped out of the washbasin. All those things were a nuisance as he was trying to get his dick to go down, so he could think clearly about his response to her request.

He stood to rinse himself thinking it wasn't nearly as sexy as when Mercedes did it. He stepped out of the washbasin and over to the mirror. He stared long and hard at the man before him. He was trying to assess his worthiness of such a magnificent woman. He wandered if her suspicions were warranted. He was guilty of those actions in the past. Yet no woman had ever made him feel like she had. One look at her and his breath stopped, if she wasn't around he didn't feel whole, and if she ever left he would surely die. It pained him right now to be in disagreement with her. He loved her unconditionally and so he had his answer. He could never do those things to her because she and he were one. There was no way he could exist without her love and affection. He grabbed his towel and the handmade lotion then left the bathroom.

He went over to the bed kissed her on the lips before turning her over to lie on her front. He squirted the lotion into his hands and began to massage and kiss her back. Taking great care not to miss an inch of her he continued downward. He planted a kiss on each cheek before continuing to message down to her feet.

After meticulously hitting all the areas of her back side. He turned her over to work on the front. She sighed once she was on her back and lay still anticipating his next move. He filled his hands with lotion and this time he started from the bottom up. He excited and teased her, messaging up her body, making sure to avoid the nipples and clit. She squirmed and whined in protest, but he continued with his mission. When he was certain the torment couldn't be endured any longer he latched on to her nub. Her back lifted off the bed as her belly swirled and she clinched her thighs. She screamed as he pinched her nipples, and she rewarded him with a fresh stream of juices as her body shook.

She smelled and tasted so wonderful and it made his need for her intensify. Making sure she was extremely wet, he lined himself with her entrance. He gazed into her eyes and she shook her head signaling for him to continue. He took a deep breath exhaling as he sunk into the tightest walls he had ever experience. He had several virgins, but none as snug as Mercedes. The squeeze was painful, but he knew his discomfort couldn't compare to hers. He pressed through her protective barrier stopping just past it. He massaged circles into her thighs as he kissed her lips. "You okay, Love?" His breathing heavy as if he had just ran a race. She shook her head yes, but her face told a different story. He stroked her hair planting kisses on her face and neck. "You want me to stop?" he managed to get out.

It was extremely painful, and she silently thanked God that she had to only go through it once. It was over; her virginity had been given to the only man she had ever loved outside of family. She was happy even though she couldn't express it through the pain at the moment. She heard him ask if she wanted to stop, so she shook her head indicating she did not. She just needed a moment to adjust to everything he was giving. He held still telling her he would allow her as much time as she needed, but what she wanted was for him to start moving, so that she could experience the intense pleasure everyone insured would follow the discomfort. She let out the breath she was holding and her body noticeably relaxed allowing him deeper inside her warmth.

He tried to remain still, but when she relaxed he slipped farther in, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing all the way inside. She let out a whimper/moan, and it went straight to his dick. "OOOH, YOU FEEL SO GOOD," he cried.

She placed her hands around his hips before grinding into him. He allowed her to set the pace, which she appreciated because of his size and girth. Before long she was experiencing everything her life guide told her and more. They were able to make as much noise as they pleased without fear of being discovered, so they did. They screamed and moan in pleasure as they moved as one. He angled his stroke upwards hitting the strategically placed bundle of nerves causing her to call on Allah and all his profits to help her understand what she was feeling in this moment. "There, Sam! Right THERE! YASSSS!" she screamed through labored breath.

Between her alluring breaths and intense grip, he was losing control. She was close, so he flicked her clit to help aide in her mission. In response, she squeezed him so tight he lost it, shooting his load inside her hot tight pussy. She quaked at the pleasure of being filled, sending her over the edge. He gave a few shallow strokes to ease them back down from their high before stopping still buried inside unable to move.

Their breathing returned to normal and they were finally able to break the connection. He lay beside her, immediately feeling the loss from their disengagement. He pulled her flush against him. He wanted that connection again, but knew it would not be tonight.

Some time had passed before he got up to run a new bath. Knowing how he wanted to wake up the next morning, a soak would do her good. They got in the bath together in the same position, but this time he just held her, offered light kisses, and endearing words. They washed then dried themselves before retiring to bed. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms after a few whispers of their love.


	10. It's All Over

The Queen made it to the cell where Princess Stacey was being held. Once she arrived, she noticed the Princess was in a horrible condition. She was pacing back and forth muttering to herself, while shouting random gibberish. "How long has she been like this?" she asked to no one in particular. She grabbed Princess Stacey's hand dragging her down from the cell in search of the meds she had hidden in her chambers. They walked briskly whipping through the halls and rounding corners. When they arrived, she tasked the guards with tossing the room to find Princess Stacey's meds. Tristan entered the hallway with a wary expression etched on his face.

"Well, did you find them?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, but we found something else. Please come inside," Tristan said.

Nothing could prepare her for the scene before her. She stepped into Princess Stacey's chambers to find something out of a crime series. She had tons of pictures of Princess Mercedes. If that wasn't enough, she had a bloody knife thrown haphazardly beside the bed.

"What is going on Stacey?" She asked.

Princess Stacey just continued her muttering watching intensely as Tristan picked up the knife. He handed the pills to the Queen, and she told him to gather up the pictures. It would look bad if they were found. She didn't want Stacey's condition to be leaked outside the castle walls. She secretly blamed herself for her child's condition. Truth be told, she blamed the death of Prince Michael and Stacey's mental illness on her past actions. She hadn't thought about how far she had gone to escape her duties as a Princess. She brought her focus back to the pill bottle in an attempt to escape the troubling thoughts from settling in her mind. She was so focused on trying to get the top off, that she missed the swift movement, but felt the complete and utter pain associated with the assault.

Tristan set the knife down on the table so that he could gather the photos as the Queen instructed. With so much going on, he hadn't given a thought to the recklessness in his actions. It was too late. No sooner had he bent to pick up the pile, did he see Princess Stacey yielding the discarded knife and plunging it into Queen Anne II chest. Dropping the photos he ran to catch the Queen before she could hit the ground.

Princess Stacey stood in shock as her mother fell towards the floor in slow motion. An image flashed before her eyes, and she said the first words that came to mind, "Prince Blaine." She ran from the room with the guards hot on her trails.

Light flooded the sleeping area inside the tower stirring Princess Mercedes from her dream state. She felt a familiar heat creeping up her thighs and a swarming in her belly. Trapped in between her dream world and reality, she tried to decipher what was factual. Princess Mercedes moved her legs squirming only to have her thighs gripped tight and held firmly into place. "Ummmm," she moaned with a smile on her face. She felt his tongue lapping her walls then quickly flicking her clit. He sucked the button into his mouth and moaned. He rubbed his hand over her hips, then down her thighs, before reaching her wet hot center. He spread her folds further apart taking in the sight of her pink sex. He rubbed circles around her clit with his index and middle fingers before sliding the middle inside. She pushed forward onto his finger letting out a throaty groan. His tongue teased and nibbled her clit as his finger continued thrusting inside her. He added another finger as her hips bucked wildly against him. Alternating between swirling his tongue and thumb over her clit. Her rocking became more erratic as she screamed in pleasure. "Yes, oh God! SAAAMMMM, YES!" She felt as if she would burst at any moment leaving her body in a million pieces. He started swirling his tongue in something resembling letters, but she was too far gone to make sense of it. His other hand shot up her body tweaking and caressing her nipple. Ignoring the abuse his face was taking he took her bundle of fun into his mouth sucking intently on it. He hummed as she screamed sending her release into his mouth.

He climbed up her trembling body stopping to lay kisses on her belly. His eyes looked at her longingly as he thought of her being swollen with child. He wished it to be so, as he continued up, stopping again to suck and nibble on her breasts. Once he made it to her mouth he pecked her lips gently. "Good Morning my love," he said licking his swollen lips. "Have I told you how good you taste? Sweet as fresh Mango on a hot summer day! Ummm! So good!"

His hips bucked causing his tip to graze against her wet pussy, and they both shuddered with want. She rocked her hips, and he slid his stiff cock inside her. She was just as tight as the previous night. The feel caused them both to gasp. He began to rock gently coasting in and out. He bent taking her nipple into his mouth biting down, licking, and sucking. The action elicited constant moans of pleasure from her. He placed his arm around her waist grabbing her leg and turning her body. He was determined to get a view of her glorious backside. He continued gliding in and out of her as he turned her slowly around.

The new angle had her taking him deep inside her which caused her knees to buckle. Sam dick slipped out of her, and he helped her resume her position on all fours. He gently guided himself back inside gripping her hips. She begin to rock back against him whimpering with ever thrust. To someone on the outside it would have seemed that she was crying, but Sam learned the previous night they were sounds of pleasure. "OOOH MMMHHH YOU ARE SO SEXY." He screamed quickening his pace as he smacked her backside. She gripped the bed post pushing back harder as he clamped down hard into her hips. "I love you MERCY!" He yelled feeling the stirring in his balls.

"I love you too S.." She lost her words as he snatched and flipped her back over pounding into her deep and hard. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably as she felt her stomach tighten and her clit throb. As he drove, he placed pressure on her clit sending her into a screaming orgasm. Her walls clinched so tight he released his load sloshing against her walls. He jerked awkwardly inside her feeling the intensity of his orgasm wash over him. He felt tears springing in his eyes, and he quickly rolled to his back whipping his hands across his face. He let out a sigh before pulling his Mercy in and kissing her deeply.

"I want us to spend every day like this. Happy and in love," she said rubbing his chest.

"I need the same thing," he said giving her a shaky smile.

They were so into confessing their love that they didn't hear the door open. The guard walked inside the room to find them wrapped in each other's arms, completely naked. He cleared his throat to garner their attention. "We received word that his royal highness presence has been requested in the Throne room," Henry said. Prince Sam grabbed the cover to shield Princess Mercedes. "Get out! We'll be out soon," Prince Sam said. Henry turned leaving as he had been asked.

Prince Sam pulled her to him kissing her excitedly. He was happy they would be leaving the tower. He desperately wanted to set the record straight. He would Marry Princess Mercedes, end the war, and ascend the throne in that order. They got up filling the washbasin, so that they could clean themselves. Princess Mercedes tried to keep them on task, but Prince Sam kept veering off track. He pulled her into his lap pressing his erection against her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she protested. "Sam we have to go," she said. He reluctantly released her allowing them to finish their bath. They dressed before heading out of the door and into the hall.

Freedom was amazing. Not that they hadn't enjoyed their captivity because they did. The couple walked, hand in hand, down the stretch eager to get back to the castle.

"Henry, we are heading to Westminster. Princess Mercedes and I wish to be wed immediately," he said. Henry looked at the Prince as if he was mad.

"Prince Samuel, we are in the midst of a war, and you wish to have a wedding! Why, I don't understand?" He responded.

Prince Sam halted the royal escorts, but before he could speak Princess Mercedes motioned him to the side.

"Sam, we don't have to do this now. We shouldn't do this now." She continued ignoring his crest fallen face. "I am not saying we shouldn't wed. I want nothing more than to become your Queen. It's just. I don't think running off for a quick marriage to stave off our parents is the way to go. We will be together. For this, there is no doubt. I think it would show more strength and character if we stood up to them and let them know they can't control us any longer. Then we can marry openly before the people and confess our undying love. What do you say? Do we cower and run? Or do we face our parents united in love?"

When she finished her speech, Prince Sam grabbed her pressing her firmly against the way kissing her passionately. "Fine, we will do it your way, but for now you will remain by my side every moment. I don't want anyone getting any ideas. I'll deal with my mother and arrange my coronation. Then we can announce our engagement and wedding details." She smiled and kissed him once more before they continued down the passageway.

Lady Carol relentlessly lashed into Lord Burt. She wanted to know if he had given any of their riches to his filthy whore. She asked him why he betrayed her, but he never said anything beyond his screams. She tortured him like a woman scorned, as if she had no secrets of her own. Her anger stemmed from the belief he had given this woman something he never shared with his family. She took his surprise at seeing Puck as worry over being caught. She begged him to no avail.

After hours of torture Lord Burt grew weary. He could take the striking from Lady Carol, but at one point she got tired. It was then she called in one of her goons to take over the interrogation. He couldn't take much more of these beatings. She was doing it just to spite him. He had nothing to give her. Just as he was about to be struck again someone entered the room. Looking through swollen eyes, he saw the Duke's valet. He thought he was being rescued until Lady Carol spoke.

"What are you doing here? What if the Duke notices you're missing? I told you to keep an eye on him. He's meddlesome and will be looking for his friend."

"Yes, I know, but the Queen is hurt; she is looking for you. What shall I tell her? Before he could finish his statement, Lady Carol was off in search of the Queen.

Prince Sam and Princess Mercedes made it to the Throne room, euphoric over the status of their relationship. Happiness left them as they took in the state of The Queen. She looked weakened. Prince Sam pulled Princess Mercedes along to check on the Queen.

"Mother, how are you hurt?" With alarm in his voice, he continued. "Did the rebels do this?"

"Yes, they made it into the castle, but they are long gone now," she said.

After hearing his mother was attacked by some scum that made it inside the castle, Prince Sam announced he would take men with him to sweep the castle. They scoured Windsor searching for the men responsible. Prince Sam wasn't sure which families were left in the castle. Also, he couldn't announce his presence; it would defeat the purpose of the search, giving them warning to hide.

He rounded another corner swiftly opening the first door on the left. He didn't find rebels; however, he found something equally horrifying. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mind shot back to Princess Mercedes running into his arms, distraught over having to marry the Imperial heir. He shook his head in protest and shock. He inadvertently stumbled upon the Imperial heirs having sex with each other. They looked at him, and kept going. Sicken by the act he witnessed, Prince Sam slammed the door shut. He had heard stories of incest, but never witnessed it. He wasn't attracted to women who looked like his sister, let alone his actual sister.

He continued his sweep avoiding the section where the Sultan resided. The area was heavily guarded, and he wanted to avoid a run in with the man. He wasn't afraid; he just wanted Princess Mercedes by his side when he confronted him. He couldn't risk him leaving with her while he made an effort to secure the castle. No rebels turned up during their sweep, so Prince Sam headed back to the Throne room.

Prince Sam hadn't been gone long, so he was confused by the shift in the room. His mother and father were having a heated debate over ruling the country. In his eyes, there was no question of who would be next to rule. It was him, he thought. He decided to end this argument with his declaration. "I am King now!" The room fell silent; everyone turned to face him. "There is nothing left to say. I won't sit back while you bicker and argue on the matter. It is settled. My country needs me to serve, and that is what will happen.

"You're not ready in the least," the Duke challenged.

"Then who is?" he replied.

"All the sacrifices I have made. It is my turn," the Duke declared.

"You're not King of this land. You're not even King of your homeland. And, what sacrifices have you made?" Sam asked.

The Duke faltered for a moment. His dubious demeanor told Sam all he needed to know. "IT WAS YOU!" The guards flanked the Duke to impede any thoughts of escape. The wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't believe his father capable of such a betrayal. "We could have all been killed! You do realize," Prince Sam said.

"No, you wouldn't have. I made sure of it. Don't look at me like that. If you want to blame someone, take a good look at Queen Mother dearest over here. You don't know half of what she has done. I did this to save us all. There is a change coming. You can feel it…"

"SILENCE! Not another word. I know how to end this," Prince Sam said. He walked over to Princess Mercedes kissing her fully on the lips. "I have to go stop this. No one else can die for greed and selfishness. I will return to your side immediately following. Do not worry." He wiped the tears welling in her eyes kissing her again.

She pulled him into an embrace, reluctant to let him go. She didn't want him off fighting. It was selfish, but she couldn't lose him. She wanted nothing more than him to remain at her side, but she had to let him go. The fate of his country rested on what came next, and she refused to stand in the way of it. "Please be careful, my love. Come back to me as you have promised," she said. With that he and his guards exited the castle doors.

It was a gruesome sight. Human carnage lay scattered as waste. The soldiers hadn't had time to pick up the casualties of that day. Prince Sam knew the grounds well, so he was able to move about undetected. He saw a man exit the Sublevel of the Gazebo, in the distance, and vowed to check it out once they had their target in hand. His senses were heightened in the face of death. His advantage was miniscule in light of his surroundings. He noted the head of the Duke's guard was surrounded by men. There would be a fight to get to him, he was sure of it. Either way, he had to take him in. It would be the only way to stop this without killing all the rebels. A guilt way heavily on his conscious; he couldn't conceive his father being behind it all. Prince Sam armed himself ready for the fight that would shortly ensue. They ran into battle taking down the men surrounding Sir Dave. Prince Sam was sure it was over, only he didn't see the shooter off in the distance. "Bang, Bang" the shots rang out leaving behind a wake of detriment.

"Henry, HENRY! Can you hear me?" Sam panicked at the sight of his guard laying shot on the ground. He owed the man everything having saved his life by risking his own. Henry spotted the shooter just in time to jump in front of Prince Sam, and fire off a deadly shot. The remaining guards surrounded Sir Dave leading him back to the castle. With no one to command the rebels, the Royal army quickly subdued the remaining enemy. Prince Sam thanked God and Henry for his life as they made the way back. At the last minute Prince Sam turned back. He remembered the guard leaving the sublevel of the gazebo. Confronting his dad was a more pressing issue, so he sent two guards to check on the gazebo.

Making an entrance Prince Sam looked for his love. With all the gunshots, he knew she would be worried sick. He found her pacing back and forth, lips trembling, and eyes red. The look of relief given to him was indescribable. She ran to him, but stopped to examine his face. She ran her hands over it, taking him in. "It's me. I have returned as promised. I have to deal with this, and I'll be right by your side," he said before turning to his dad. He stared him down a while then averted his gaze to his mother. Between the two, he didn't know which looked guiltier. Had she been involved? No, it wouldn't make since, he thought answering his own question.

"Well don't all speak at once," he said to the small crowd. "Traitor, what have you to say for your actions?" Prince Sam hadn't thought to separate them. His inexperience showed, but he had done the one thing the Army hadn't been able to. That was unmasking the head of the rebellion, and the commanding officer.

Sir Dave looked to the Duke for direction expecting him to come up with a plan to save them both. He mouthed something to Dave, and he nodded. Prince Sam was aware addressing the issue at once.

"Take him to the corner and tie him to the chair. I don't want him giving anymore guidance to this traitor." He turned his attention back to Dave. "I am King now. You will address me and only me. There is nothing the Duke can do to change your fate. I can only offer you a quick and sudden death if you gift me with the honest accounting. You were privy to all of the Duke's movements. What other plans of attack has he waged?" Dave stood fast not responding to the King; he refused to look at him.

Lady Carol ran into the Throne room in a panic. She didn't realize court was in session. Her only concern was for the Queen. She had been so wrapped up in her torture; she hadn't checked in with the Queen in over 24 hrs. She stormed past the group to get to her. "I have searched all over. What happened? One of the men said you were hurt," She said. She stroked her face and kissed her cheek.

The sight caused a madness to break free within the Duke. "THIS IS WHY! SHE'S PURE EVIL!" He shouted struggling against his restraints. "Tell them. Tell them, how you have been having an affair with your lady since I can remember. Oh, don't leave out the deal you made with the devil to get you out of your responsibilities as Queen. Yeah, that backfired. As long as you and your siblings were alive, England wouldn't accept another as King or Queen for that matter. Tell them how their grandparents really met their end. It's the reason we were punished with the loss of Prince Michael. The reason Stacey went mad. Oh you didn't know? Stacey has to take, I don't know how many, pills and potions. She needs them just to function during the day. A disease brought on by your mother's inherently evil traits. Go ahead tell them because we're all waiting." He breathed heavily slumping against the chair. His speech coupled with fighting his restraints drained him completely. He had no more strength in him.

"How dare you blame me for your ridiculous plan? There is no way I am at fault. Lady Carol and I have nothing together. She is only showing me the kindness one would show to their friend."

"Deny as you will, but it won't change. What you have done? You've ruined it all. Even though we were thrown together, I loved you. Imagine my surprise when I find that you were the one to have your parents murdered. You didn't do it, but you knew about it and agreed. What type of demented person does that? And, let's face it, you never cared about me."

The self-appointed King didn't know what to believe. It was all too much. He knew his mother to be conniving, cunning, but helping to murder her own parents was beyond his comprehension. He ordered the guards to take Dave to the cell to away his execution. With the secrets revealed, no traitors would be allowed to survive this. He also ordered them to prepare a speedy ceremony to solidify the beginning of his rule. The country was weak. They survived an attack, but the battle within proved more detrimental. Even a whisper of the truth could crumble the entire system. Without thinking he told them of his need for a wedding to Princess Mercedes, and the room gasped. They knew they were gallivanting, however, no one expected him to marry her. The Queen was the first to speak out.

"Sam you can't marry her! We need you to align with Spain; more now than ever.

"Mother, I say this with all the love I can muster. You don't control my life; not anymore. I love her!"

"More than your country?"

"Yes! More than anything, or anyone."

"Very well then! I wish you all the luck because you're going to need it. I taught you country should always come first. As King, and that is who you say you are, country should remain above all else."

"It's sad you feel that way. Maybe if more Royals married for love you wouldn't be in the predicament you're in today, Queen mother."

He never wanted the throne, but now that he had it, he was determined to make a success of it; he resented the implication that he would fail, especially since it came from his mother. She was supposed to encourage him. Instead she was so focused on alliance with Spain, she couldn't see the love he shared with his Queen to be. He never understood why she pushed so hard for Princess Santana. There could be an alliance without a marriage. He reasoned that to be a discussion for another day. Turning to his Mercy he shot her a smile. The love-sick eyes were making the room blush with embarrassment for the couple. They joined hands making their official announcement to wed. They had just said the word when The Sultan walked in.

"What have you done? Unhand my daughter" he said. The deep voice filled the large space with ease. Princess Mercedes shook with fear. She had never had that voice directed at her. She realized she could have to face him, yet she was still unprepared.

King Sam's change in status made them equals, and he tried to let that knowledge arm him with courage. He would tell him Princess Mercedes was no longer his daughter, but England's Queen to be and the love of his life.

The tension could be cut with a knife. People were afraid to breathe in fear it would start an international incident. "Come now, Mercedes! I have been searching for you for days. The only reason this castle is still standing is because I was sure you were still in it. Now, you are promised to another.

"No, she resisted. I won't go. I love him. I will never marry another," she said.

"Really, did they tell you how they murdered Puck? They haven't tried to find the culprit. We can't stay here another moment. Let's go this instant," The Sultan said.

The pain behind finding out Puck was murdered sent Princess Mercedes reeling. She grieved for not only the loss of her friend, but for the chance at ever getting to know him as a brother. She felt her dad pulling her away; she couldn't help but follow. He was taking her to gather her things, so they could travel back to Somalia. He wanted this place far behind them, and she didn't have the energy to fight. She followed her dad mindlessly ignoring the heartbreaking shrills and protest of the man she promised never to leave. She tried to look back to see him. Her father's guards formed a barrier between them. Her height posed a serious issue, and she couldn't see him. All she could hear was his disbelieving commentary; the screams, "IT CANT BE TRUE, SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME" ringing in her ears.

The war was over, yet another had started. The internal battle King Sam was experiencing was insurmountable. She made her choice, and he had to be content with it. Focusing on much else was a chore. He saw the men bring a battered Lord Burt in; he heard himself order Lady Carol to the dungeons. Not even seeing Prince Blaine drag in a crazed Princess Stacey could jar him. He explained that he had been trying to keep Princess Stacey on track ever since she confided in him about her illness. The residents and staff were notified of the rebel's demise, and Prince Stevie was released; he could barely acknowledge him. He couldn't even be bothered to look up when he ordered his parents to the dungeons with their ex-friends. His final task was to send guards to do another sweep of the castle, so that all guests could be sent on their way.

After all the tasked were complete, he dismissed everyone, so that he could grieve the loss of Princess Mercedes. His guards put up a fight; ultimately they gave in. The immediate threats to his life were gone, yet the biggest threat of all was present, the threat to his heart. He sat at the entrance waiting for Princess Mercedes to make her exit. King Sam declared then, if this was how love felt, he wanted no part. He put everything into becoming the man that was worthy of her and she still left, was leaving, or what have you.


	11. Love isn't Linear

He stood staring at the entrance of the castle praying it not to be so. She didn't leave him, she couldn't have. They loved each other immensely, and there was no way she could survive without him; he couldn't survive without her. They were one, or so he thought. He tried walking to the throne room, but his legs gave way. He sat on the floor rocking back and forth. How could she? Why would she? He was being punished for the actions of others, and the feeling didn't sit well with him. Now was not the time for him to fall. He was King now, and he had to be strong. His country needed him at his best; only he couldn't be. Reduced to half a man, he resolved to pick up the pieces of his existence. Again, he had no clue where to start. He was wandering in the wilderness without any direction or drive. She should have stayed; I asked her to stay, he thought. A high pitched wail sounded. In an attempt to drown out the noise, he covered his ears. Where was the noise coming from? Was it a warning? What was coming next?

The door to her chambers opened; surprised, she spun around to see who was responsible. "Sam, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be downstairs now," she said. He walked into the area ignoring her words of warning.

"I needed to talk to you," he said.

The look he gave her let her know exactly the sort of talking he had in mind. She wasn't surprised in the least. Their entire relationship happened in reverse. Sex came before marriage; love came before getting to know one another, so keeping with their own tradition, honey moon before the wedding sounded plausible. It was the morning of their ceremony, and His Majesty demanded entry to his soon to be Queen's Chambers. Once inside he pulled her flush to him capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Caught off guard she rested her hands on his chest eventually kissing him back with such fervor.

"I had a dream that you had gone with your father. I was confounded by it. My mind needed to be sure it wasn't true. He needed to know it wasn't true," he said pointing to his blatant need for her. She reached down stroking him gently before becoming a bit rougher. He grunted reaching down to still her hands. She glared up at him confusion etched in her eyes.

"Love, if you start that we'll have to miss the ceremony. You're supposed to be getting ready for the world to see. We need to stop now. The way I feel, you'll be marked and everyone will know," he said.

She sighed in frustration. "So, let them know. I love you! That is all that matters. Besides I don't want you embarrassing us in front of the cameras. With your incessant staring at my assets, or roaming hands," she said. With those words she kissed him completely and unapologetic.

"Why I'd never…" his voice trailed off with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Really because I seem to remember having to slap those hands on our very public first date. You were rubbing my knee, thigh, and inching closer to your favorite obsession," she said.

Unable to defend his actions he smiled wolfishly capturing her lips again. This time he refused to let them go. They both drank each other his hands roaming wildly over her body. He looked so good rushing through that door she couldn't help but want him. His hands were on the clasp of her dress, and she abruptly stopped him. Now, she was coming to her senses.

"Sam, you were right. We need to stop this. It took me over an hour to get all of this on. We can wait a few hours; we'll soon have a lifetime," she said.

"Okay, he said giving her a look that said things were anything but okay.

She placed her finger up saying, "I know that look."

"What, I just want to talk," he said.

He closed the distance swooping her into an embrace kissing her hard and fast. They melded into one another igniting a fire within. Their flesh burned with want as he reached for her dress clasp. It took her a second to realize what he was doing. When she did, she pulled away. She opened her eyes to find her ladies nearly out the door.

"WAIT," she said. They returned to her side at once. They quickly set to work on the buttons.

Sam gave her a sheepish look. He knew exactly why she had stopped him. He wasn't known for his patience with clothing. When in heat, he ripped any clothing that stood in his way. She had already expressed to him how special and expensive her wedding gown was. He took a step towards her and she took two away. Amina and Aziza were working tirelessly at undoing the fifty small pearl buttons at the back of the dress.

"Tell them to hurry," he said. It was his warning that the next time he stepped forward the dress would meet its end. He shifted his weight to his other foot and she started to plead her case.

"Sam, this is a Sunshine Corazon original. She spent 10 months making this dress. I can't get another today!" She explained.

"So, make. them. Hurry!" he reiterated. "I need you now!" He started undressing himself buying her some time. "If that dress isn't off by the time I'm finished, then I'll be forced to help them," he said with a lopsided grin. He looked like the cat that ate the bird.

They were finally done undressing her. The ladies both had questioning looks in their eyes. The last time they were in this situation, they got an eye full. They looked at the door and back at the soon to be Queen. She nodded that it was okay for them to leave.

"I have some news," she said.

A bright smile littered his face; he could guess the nature of the secret. He had been wondering, but hadn't asked out of fear his suspicion was unwarranted. "Does it have anything to do with the fact of it being 30 days since my official coronation, and we've made love every night. You haven't turned me away once," he said. You could hear the excitement and desperation growing in his voice with each revelation. Untrusting of her voice, she nodded in the affirmative.

He snatched her up and slid her down onto his hardness. He needed to feel her at once. They both moaned in pleasure of finding home again. She began to rock steadily up and down the full length. He held her tight afraid to let up even a little.

He had been so distraught, in the corridor, waiting to see if she would leave with her family. They walked up together, but he only focused on Princess Mercedes. His eyes bore into hers trying to subliminally force her to stay. She tried to look away, but he shook his head in protest. Their eyes stayed trained on each other. He could hear her say, "No, I'm not going." However, the meaning didn't translate to him. She repeated the phrase, and he broke through the two guards surrounding her. He pulled her into his protective embrace. He didn't care about the danger; only that he needed her to stay. The guards were reluctant to move out of fear of harming the Princess. The Sultan let out a heavy sigh of defeat. He knew, in that moment, he had lost her. King Sam pulled her through the crowd away from the temptation of the doors. "Never scare me like that again, my love. You don't know the pain I feel," he said.

"Yes, I feel it too. With every step towards the door my breathing became shallower. I need you. I…" He stole her words from her lips with a kiss. He pulled her down the corridor, in the direction of their chambers, leaving her family behind without a proper goodbye.

Her screams of pleasure jarred him from his daydream. He had involuntarily flipped her onto her back pounding furiously into her. His subconscious needed to be sure she understood leaving him was never an option. At least that was how he had interpreted his actions in that moment. Deep within he knew she wouldn't leave him, but there was always that little bit of insecurity, left over from that day. He thrust deeper inside of her losing any traces of those thoughts. He gave into the feeling of her tightening around him. Her thrust matched his, as if she was ensuring he knew there was no need to worry ever. It had been like this since the day she decided to be his forever. The hunger as well as need was insatiable. Her body was quaking; the pleasure had moved from her belly collecting in her honey pot, and the pressure on her love button unbearable. She was nearing her release. "I love you SAAAMM," She screamed as he continued his swift strokes into her pulsating wetness. She fell over the edge exploding into ecstasy. He was right behind her spilling his seed into her, in turn, stretching out her pleasure. They lay panting neither wanting to move.

The door unexpectedly swung open as the royal couple heard a woman's voice telling them to get up. "OMI," Princess Mercedes said. The, soon to be, Queen grabbed for something to cover them, while her mother, Ambiance, yelled at her in Arabic. She was so embarrassed at being caught frolicking, especially before the wedding. Her mother picked up Sam's clothes handing them to him and gesturing towards the door.

He could have protested; he was king, but after ravaging his, soon to be, wife before they could get down the aisle, he thought better of it. He went to kiss her, but Ambiance cleared her throat. He gave one last look, and left her chambers. Once he was out the door, Ambiance burst out laughing. The laughter was catching and soon Princess Mercedes joined in. She went to hug her mother, but she gave her a look that said, "Not after what I just saw you doing." She began to apologize, but Ambiance stopped her. She understood how these things happened. What she didn't understand is why they left thousands of guests outside to have sex before the wedding. Mercedes explained the dream and all was forgiven. Ambiance helped her daughter to clean up, and redress for the wedding ceremony. During that time they caught up on the time they had missed. She also told her mom of her pregnancy, and she was ecstatic.

"Sweetie, you are so beautiful. You and Sam look happy. It's wonderful that you have already produced an heir. This will make him proud. Also, I am glad your father decided to allow us to attend. No mother wants to miss their daughter's wedding." She said with tears of joy in her eyes. The Sultan informed his wives that they would attend Sam and Mercedes wedding after speaking with him one afternoon. He told King Sam he would be in attendance if he and Mercedes agreed to have a separate traditional Somali wedding. The Sultan knew his wife dreamed of the day she could see Princess Mercedes wed, and he wished to give her the desires of her heart. The two made their way out the door as Ambiance recounted the story her husband told her.

King Sam was very nervous when the Sultan phoned him. He expected a thorough tongue lashing, but he simply said, "I hear you are marrying my daughter next Saturday. I'll be there with one request." King Sam would give anything to make this happen for his love. He conveyed the message to the Sultan. When he gave his request; Sam quickly obliged. It was the least they could do after rebelling against everything he asked of her.

"Hello mother," King Sam said. She was still locked in the dungeon with her partners in crime. They may have not worked on it together, but they all had a hand in bringing misfortune to the country, his country. She said nothing as she turned to face the wall, so he continued his speech. "I'm getting married today. People are inundated with joy over their Queen to be. I wished you could be there instead of here like this. You still haven't told me why you agreed to something so foolish. I can't even begin to express my disappointment over this. I looked up to you. The Queen who did it all on her own. Now I know why you had to. You must have felt so much guilt over having my grandparents killed before I would ever get the chance to know them. You and Him, I don't even want to think about the havoc you caused. I have spent months trying to rectify this. And to think, you almost cost me the love of my life. It…"

She cut him off. "Love of your life? Did I raise you to be so weak? She swings those big hips, purse those full lips, and you forget everything I taught you. Love doesn't exist. It's a figment of people's imagination. Relationships exist because you need something from the other person. In your case, you need stability for your country. Don't do this. You can still call it off, marry Princess Santana. You…"

"Give it up MOTHER! It was King Sam's turn to cut her off. I am sick of this. Mercedes is my Queen. We're making it official in a few moments, which reminds me I have to get going. I don't want to keep my love waiting," he said.

"Is she at least dressed properly? She seems to love showing her body," she said.

"ENOUGH! SHE IS YOUR QUEEN AND YOU WILL RESPECT HER. THANKS FOR NOTHING," he said heading out the door. He wanted some answers, but he received none. He wanted her to show some remorse, and again he received none. He knew she was trying to upset him, but nothing could ruin his day. He wouldn't even allow his insecurities to ruin this day. He would get dressed and meet his bride for the ceremony.

"I am so happy to be covering the royal English wedding today. Guys, we are experiencing history. England's first real African Queen. Don't look at me that way. I mean in the sense of this will be documented. It'll be in the history books, photos of her. Isn't she beautiful? It will be real. Oh okay here they come, roll the camera," Marley said.

"They were rolling," Ryder said.

She blinked a few times, and smiled. "I apologize for my candor. I didn't realize it was being publicized. Look at them aren't they beautiful. The Queen to be is wearing a white floor length gown with three quarter length lace sleeves. Also, she has a sweetheart neckline finished with a lace top. The back has 50 pearl buttons with fifty silver clasps inside. Complete with a 6 foot train. It is a Corazan original. Sources say she worked on the dress for 10 months having been contacted immediately after the still recent attack on the royal family…"

Mike watched on as his anger grew. She was supposed to be mine, he thought. He looked over at Tina in disgust. He chalked up their last encounter as a moment of weakness. He was hurt over losing Princess Mercedes to that jerk and now Tina was pregnant with his child. He had to think of a way to get rid of her. Who would marry her now that she was spoiled? He grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote two letters to be signed, sealed, and delivered. England won't know what hit them, he thought.

Prince Blaine and Rachel sat next to Prince Mason and his wife Lady Jane. They were all overcome with joy at witnessing true love. Even Lady Jane was happy for the couple. There were so many guests in attendance. Lord Burt had made a full recovery, and turned up to congratulate the Royal couple. Lady Quinn was also in attendance. She decided to leave Princess Stacey's service. She didn't hate her for what she had done, but she couldn't forget what she stole from her. Realizing it was because of Princess Stacey's condition did help ease the disdain she felt for the girl.

There were laughs as well as tears while the new King and Queen completed their ceremonies. There were two weddings as well as an appreciation ceremony. The King arranged this, so that Queen Mercedes could hear from the nobles what they felt about her. Not one negative word was said about her. They all brought her gifts of silver, gold, silks, and such. The pair was tired by this point. They were ready to retire to bed; however, they had to attend the wedding celebration in the Ballroom. King Sam tried to convince her to take a detour, but she resisted. If they went another round, there was no way they would make it back to the party. They separated, so that Queen Mercedes could make her final wardrobe change of the night. She wore a long simple black dress with a sweetheart neck line. This plunged deeper than her ceremony gown. Although the press was invited to the celebration, they weren't allowed to film. This gave the Queen a little leeway with her wardrobe choice. She could tell that her husband appreciated it because of the way he was drooling as she made her way into the party.

They danced, mingled, and danced some more. It was nearing the end of the night and Queen Mercedes decided it was time to give her gift to her husband. She walked up on the stage grabbing the mic. The King took notice telling everyone to settle down. It was then that she began to speak. "As you all know, I married the love of my life today," she said. The crowd erupted with applause, and she blew him a kiss before continuing. "Many of you might not know this, but our romance started with a song, so I guess it's only fitting that we end our single life with a performance. I remember being so unsure of if I would ever find love, but here we are, today, celebrating our union. I am sure that I love you more than anything and anyone. This is for my King. She rubbed her belly, and let out a deep breath.

If I ain't got nothing, I got you

If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you

I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two

And it's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is through

'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love

Darling you got enough for the both of us

So come on baby, make love to me

When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me, so when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all

Right now baby make love to me me me me me

Oh oh make love to me

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I, I've been shot by you

Hey, and I don't know when I'm gon die, but I hope that I'm gon die by you

Hey, and I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you

Hey, just when I ball up my fist I realize I'm laying right next to you

Baby we ain't nothing but love

And darling you got enough for the both of us

Make love to me when my days look low,

Pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me so that when the worlds at war,

That our love heal us all

Help me let down my guard, make love to me me me me me

Oh oh make love to me me me me me

While the room erupted with applause, Sam was running to the stage. He snatched her up over his shoulders, in a firemen's lift. She giggled asking Sam what he was doing. Sam simply replied, "The song was clear; you want me to make love to you."

"Sam, is that all you got from the song?" She asked.

"Oh, that you love me, but I already knew that. It was nice to hear it. I love you too!" he said. Before they could make it out of the Ball room, Sam's valet handed him two letters. One was addressed to Princess Mercedes (Queen Mercedes), but the writer didn't know it. The other letter addressed to King Samuel James. King Sam showed the envelope to his Queen and she immediately perked up. He took a second look at the letter wondering who made her so happy.

"I would recognize that writing anywhere," she said. "Let's go into the throne room and read these together. I'll go first," she said opening up the letter. Once they were firmly in their seats, she began to translate the letter in English. "My Dearest Princess, I hope this letter finds you well. I have wanted to reach out to you for some time now. I got married, and was surprised at how enjoyable the experience was. Even though it was forced he turned out to be gentle and kind. He allowed me to enroll in school, and soon I will be attending the University. I also volunteer at the local school here. We have decided to wait to have children until I finish my studies. I know that you worry about me, so please don't. Things are going great for me, and I hear they are going well for you. Congratulations on your engagement, I wish you nothing but happiness. Please write back. I would love to hear from you. LOVE, NADIYA." She dried a tear from her eyes. It seemed as if everything she wanted for her was coming true. She would be sure to write back. Her sister Princess Miski had kept her abreast of the coming and goings of the school since she left. Her father hired a teacher so that they could keep the school going. Sam was smiling at her. He was pleased that she had heard from her friend. After giving her a few moments to compose herself he opened his letter.

"Okay my turn." He wasn't sure who his letter was from, so he skimmed the letter rather than reading it aloud. His face turned red and he threw it to the ground. She bent to pick up the letter reading it. Once she was done she bawled it up in a rage. "How dare he? Should we even dignify this with a response? The Imperial Heir Michael, with his father's blessing, was declaring war on England over his marriage to Mercedes. He refused to accept that he had lost.

It took them a moment to calm down. They realized the letter had served its purpose. He sent it to ruin their wedding night, and they weren't sure if they could get it back on track at first. Deciding to place the negative aside, they moved from the Throne room. They had so much to celebrate, and they resolved to get it done in their own fashion. Sharing their bodies with one another had become their favorite obsession; they couldn't get enough of it. If this threat was more than just a hoax to ruin their night, they would have to deal with it in the coming weeks. In that moment they just wanted to share with each other making love until they were too tired to even whisper as they climaxed.


	12. Epilogue

He watched Mercedes from the corner of his eye, while half listening to the Prime minister droning on in regards to his approval rating now up to 85%. He would never understand why they had parties in which the topic of discussion was more work, nevertheless it was an opportunity to see Mercedes all dressed up, and who could argue with that? He loved the way her eyes gleamed under the dim lighting in the ball room, and when she laughed his attention was ripped fully away from the Prime minister. He excused himself from the circle, "I apologize, but I haven't had the pleasure of dancing with my Queen this evening. You will forgive me?"

"Yes, of course, His Majesty," the guests within ear shot chorused.

She wore a Purple lace Mermaid dress with a jewel neckline. Her long sleeves fell just below her wrists, and her lilac long-sleeved sweetheart neckline slip fell to her calves. The contemporary lace pattern gave her a beautiful yet modest look. She completed her outfit with silver lace peep toe pumps and jewels from the royal collection. Her hair was intricately braided into a pinup style and topped with her favorite ruby and diamond encrusted tiara.

His eyes examined every inch available to him as he made his way across the large ballroom. Standing just a few feet away he extended his hand "You look gorgeous, my Queen. May I have this dance?" Her eyes flittered to the Prime minister's wife and then back to her love before answering, "Yes, yes you may." As they made their way hand in hand to the dance floor the guests made way. He pulled her in close as they slow danced to the live orchestra.

"Have I told you how handsome you look in that tux?" Her alluring voice, silky and laden pulsed around him hitting his core. He was down right delectable in his tailored black Notched lapel tuxedo, Ascot tie, white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. He wore cufflinks, his signature watch, and wedding band.

"And yet it doesn't hold a candle to the picture of heaven before me. Tell me how is it your beauty increases with each passing moment?" Lost for words she simply blushed in response as they continued their dance.

Swaying to the music wrapped in each other's arms gave them a moment to reflect on the time that passed. They worked together to rebuild the trust of the people, and he had to give most of the credit to Mercedes. Her experience with rebuilding and putting country first is what had saved them from being voted out. The interesting part about it all was that her approval rating was higher than his, but what was not to love about the incredible woman before him.

"Sam all that thinking is driving me nuts. What's on your mind?" she asked.

He gave her a quick spin causing her to laugh at the impulsiveness, "Nothing at all… I was just thinking how much of a difference a year makes, and how I couldn't have succeeded without you by my side." he answered trying to block out the crowd of guests milling about.

"Thanks, but you are not giving yourself enough credit. Look around you...we are all here to celebrate the changes you have made, so that this country can thrive. I watched you put the needs of the people before your own, and you work tireless with counsel to fix the damage your predecessor caused. I love being by your side, but never downplay your strengths. His Majesty is a great man. I am proud of you and all that we have accomplished. " He held her a bit tighter unwilling to admit how much he needed to hear that he had made her proud.

"I have grown tired of the public eye; I need to be alone with you. Can we leave now?"

She gave a chuckle knowing that was not a request. His hands roamed the safe coverage of her back; however in a few short moments his conservative fondling would take a turn. He was always pushing the boundaries of what was deemed appropriate public displays of affection. As they rode the goodbye train his patience wore thin, and his fingers were teetering the edge of her backside. "Just a minute more, Samuel," she whispered watching his eyes turn a shade darker green. The way she said his full name carried the effects of an aphrodisiac, and Mercedes had full knowledge of what she had done.

The ambiance of the gala extended to the hall as they walked past beautiful potted flowers and décor, but none held a candle to the beauty that was on his arm. "You are going to pay for that," he threatened without batting an eye. They security detail escorted them to their driver, and then loaded themselves in separate cars for the drive back to the castle.

As soon as the doors closed, Sam pounced on her like a predator feasting on his prey. Her skin smelled delicious, making his mouth water with anticipation of a taste. The air surrounding their little bubble was thick with sexual tension as he contemplated his plan of action. She wasn't innocent in all this as her hands roamed his broad shoulders, chest, and abs. Their moans disturb the quiet air as they grew in intensity and desperation. She wondered why she had worn such a constricting dress.

He nibbled her neck cursing the fabric as if he was reading her thoughts. After she had threatened him with physical violence he thought twice about ripping the dress off her. Besides he would have to kill anyone who dared look upon her nakedness, so he revised his plan. He kissed her lips nipping the bottom lip with his teeth. She gasped pulling him back down for another kiss and pushing her tongue through his slightly parted mouth. What little available skin shown burned with need and they resisted the urge to yell at the driver. They needed to be home sooner rather than later.

"I love you," registered in his ears as she slipped her fingers into his short dirty blonde hair rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Dear God, how much longer?" slipped out before he could check his volume. At this point he had lost all since of care. He was sure the driver could hear the rustling of the lace mingled with all the other fabrics, and could deduce what was happening. Feeling completely magnetized, his hands caressed her breast squeezing her nipples through the fabric. He pressed kisses over the exposed skin of her cleavage about to come to tears. "Oh the torture of being able to see and feel what you want, but not able to have it." Frustration filled the car as they continued their game of mutual tortuous seduction.

Finally they had arrived at the castle. Once inside the sleeping quarters he dismissed the guards and servants, as their intrusion hindered his desire to have her spread before him and begging for mercy. Speared forward by his thoughts process he dragged her along for the ride. Realizing her dress didn't allow for his pacing, he picked her up. "Sam, put me down," ignoring her request he continued down the corridor. In pursuit of their joint chambers they ran into the governess. She opened her mouth immediately closing it and averting her eyes. She gave a small curtsy waiting for them to pass.

Taking note of the blush in her cheeks, they knew the cause of her onset shyness. If their kissed swollen lips didn't expose their activities, the lipstick and makeup that stained Sam's mouth and cheek surely did. "Governess Ainsley, is Izzy asleep?" Sam asked.

"Not quite, she had a bit of trouble settling down this afternoon."

"Well, we will just go in and say goodnight." They entered the dimly lit room heading over to the bed in the center.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she shouted with excitement.

"Isabella Yasmin, what is this I hear that you gave governess Ainsley a tough time?" Her apple green doe eyes spread open as her plump lip quivered. "Honey, don't cry." He pleaded as he ran his hands over her raven colored soft curls. She immediately recovered under his soothing adoration, and Mercedes didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Izzy clearly had Sam wrapped around her pudgy tiny finger, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Mercedes grabbed her favorite book and read it aloud. Little Izzy was out before she made it to the final page. They each took turns kissing her tanned cheek and whispered goodnight. "You will behave next time for the governess?" he questioned.

She gave a hushed, "yes daddy. Goodnight" she yawned before succumbing to her dream state. Standing there watching her sleep was the culmination of all they had endured. They were finally at peace in their home and in their country.


End file.
